The Prince Of Orange Star
by Zi-Dawg
Summary: Gohan has grown tired of being pampered and looked over at every waking second. It was by his terms that he go out and experience being a real kid. Not knowing anyone his own age he thought School would be the perfect way to experience being a kid. R&R GV
1. Starblind

**Prince of Orange Star : Starblind**

**Brief Summary: Gohan has grown tired of being pampered and looked over at every waking second. It was by his terms that he go out and experience being a real kid. Not knowing anyone his own age he thought School would be the perfect way to experience being a kid. 3 years Post Cell Games because I hate Gohan's Spikey hair, I'm too much of a fan boy for his Epic Goku Haircut.**

To some who've read my stories A Disturbed Savior and A Fight For Trust and have seen my A/N's. To answer one question. Yes, I am a review Junkie. I believe in "If I like it, I will add to alert and review it." As a fellow writer, I know what it's like to work hard enough to put out chapters and then expect some sort of response that doesn't come, it's a shitty feeling. So there's my explanation. Every story I have on alert, I read and review. Just ask around.

Oh yea, I don't own DBZ.

* * *

"Master Gohan please be reasonable. Let me take you to school today. There's no reason why a Prince should have to go to his first day of classes alone." Davis, the closest butler to the young Prince, was simply being a responsible caretaker. Since the Son's arrival to the Kingdom 3 years previous, Davis had taken the role of a respectable and responsible Male figure in Gohan's life. He was just looking out for the kid.

Gohan stood at his opened door, dressed in his Royal attire minus the crown. It would be odd wearing his crown to a public school. It was bad enough that his admission into the school was Big News. There was a special hour dedicated to the mysterious Prince about him starting school in Satan City. Besides the people inside the Ox Kingdom, what went on inside the Kingdom grounds was a mystery. Gohan becoming a student at the highest prided school in the country was big news and a high honor for the School System.

"I told you. I'll be fine. If you want you can come pick me up when school is over, kay? Just let me do this alone. And please don't try and come and spy on me. I know how your like, but just trust me on this. I want to try and fit in, ya know. And I can't do that if I have someone from the Kingdom watching over me every second."

Davis finished folding Gohan's clothes and set in his drawers. "Fine. You win. But just know. I will be there right when the school day ends. I'll have an extra set of clothes ready for you to come home in." Gohan smiled and threw up a peace sign towards his older friend.

"Hehe, you know me too well. I guess I'm going to grab a quick bite to eat and then head out. See ya later." He waved the butler off and ran off towards the kitchen where the smell of the greatest cooking he's ever tasted struck his senses and washed over him. He was in heaven every time he was in the kitchen because even though the Son family came to the Kingdom to settle down and be treated how they properly should have been for saving the world time and time again, Chi Chi insisted she kept up her duties and cooked for her two sons. Gohan never really knew any other taste besides what his mom cooked. It was only the best from her, and nothing else.

When he reached the kitchen he saw his little brother sitting in a booster seat at the large table. Gohan ruffled through his brother's hair and grabbed a bowl of rice. "Later kiddo, be good for mom. And make sure you don't make a mess of things without me alright?" He kissed his mom on the cheek and ran towards the exit to the large mansion. "Love you mom, see you after school."

Running through the long hallways of the castle, Gohan eyed some photos of his family that were taken over the years. He saw one picture that just screamed for him to take with him wherever he went. It was just one of those pictures that when you saw it, you couldn't help but feel like it brightened up the room. It brought him back to the good old days, it put a smile on his face when he looked back to remember the day it was taken. He stored the picture in his pocket and continued onwards towards the door.

Prince Gohan was just about to reach the exit to the kingdom when he was grabbed by the shoulder by a big set of hands. The only person wit hands those large was the one and only Ox King himself. "Hey Grandpa. What's up?"

"Hey Gohan. I just wanted to wish my grandson all the best on his first day of public school. I know you've felt a bit cramped up here in the castle and this is your way of trying to be a kid. But just know that if you don't like it there that you can still go to school here. I know it probably wouldn't be the same as going out and witnessing for yourself first hand what a public school is like, but you'll be close to home, and there's nothing wrong with that."

His grandpa just wanted what was best for his grandson, just like Davis. He felt responsible for the boy's well being as a man since his father was no longer around to show him the ropes of growing up. He was much more involved in the boy's life ever since they moved in after finding out Chi Chi was going to be conceiving another child. Those months of going through Pregnancy issues were much easier the second time around after knowing what was to expect, especially from another Saiyan Hybrid.

"Thanks grandpa. But I think I'll be ok. I mean, it's just school. How bad can it be? Besides, if there's any problems, I'm sure as the OX King you can fix it right up." He was joking of course. "Really now though, I'll be fine grandpa. I'll be back right after school to take care of my duties as Prince. If there's anything to do that I haven't covered that is."

It was very well known throughout the kingdom that when Gohan set his mind on something, he got it done as quickly and as perfectly as possible. It was a curse really. It's what left him bored in the castle on most days. Besides playing with his little brother, his duties as Prince was the only thing he HAD to do in the day. And he wasn't often let out of sight of the Royal guards. There was always a close eye kept on him after his previous 'escape' from the Kingdom. Although it was just a fishing trip, the Kingdom had to at all times know where each member of the Royal Family was. So that's where Gohan's idea for school came in.

It was basically his only escape from the eagle eyes of the Kingdom that one day would be his. And that's why he was looking forward to the day. After saying goodbye to his grandpa, the guards let Gohan through the large doors that separated the kingdom from the rest of the world and let Gohan through. They waved their Prince off, keeping their firearms aimed in front of him as precaution. Gohan walked slowly off the path until he was no longer in sight of thr Guards.

He lept up towards the sky and called for a long not seen friend. "FLYING NIMBUS!" The magical cloud was under his feet in seconds and carrying him towards the city. "Long time no see, good to see you Nimbus. Now, take me, TO SCHOOL!" He shouted, happy as can be that he was free from the watchful eyes of the Ox Kingdom for the day. He was definitely looking forward to this day.

* * *

It wasn't long after he had gotten on Nimbus and threw off his green and yellow tunic that he was reaching the borders of West City, or Satan City as it was now known as. Gohan didn't mind the fact that the guy with the afro claimed to have beaten Cell. Being a Prince had brought it's own publicity. If the world had known that he was also the same kid who fought and beat Cell then his world would have been thrown up side down and what little privacy he had would have be thrown away.

They were flying high enough above the city to where he wasn't going to be noticed flying a yellow cloud. He took a peak down on the city and saw the rustle and bustle that Satan City was known for. And just as the news had always portrayed, there was traffic jams and more traffic jams. Cars seemed to just come out of no where and pile up one after another. The streets looked like a bad coloring book from up where he sat. So many different colored cars and no pattern.

Another minute or two flew by, literally, and he was reaching the roof of Orange Star. The High prestige school was known for schooling only the best and brightest young scholars. Only a lucky select few were allowed to wander those hallways on a daily basis. It was a privilege, no, an honor to be a student here.

Gohan hopped down from Nimbus and went to the ledge of the Roof. He looked down and saw a bunch of Paparazzi waiting by the front entrance to the school. He could hear them all mumbling about when the Prince of the Ox Kingdom was going to arrive for his first day of Public school.

"Oh jeez. Is me going to school really that big of a deal? Well, I'd hate to be them. Cause they're going back to whatever news station they came from empty handed. Cause this student is on his way to his first class of the day." Gohan smiled and turned back to the door on the roof.

Once in the hallways of Orange Star Gohan wandered around as if he was lost. He kept getting odd stares from his peers. He couldn't tell if it was because they knew who he was or if it was because they didn't know who he was and that he looked odd to them. He told himself that it was because he was the new kid and it was normal for the new guy to feel out of place. Whatever got him through the day with a smile on his face, right? Right.

He wandered for a couple minutes longer until one of the faculty members noticed the boy looking a bit lost. "Umm, excuse me young man. Are you looking for somewhere to go? You don't seem to know where you're headed." This was the math teacher. A middle aged man with dark shady hair. His glasses looked really tight, so Gohan assumed his eye sight was poor without them and that they were of the utmost importance to the teacher.

"Yea, I guess I'm kind of lost. I'm new here and don't really know where to go. Do you mind helping me out if it's not a problem." Mr. Hiroshi pointed Gohan in the direction of the main office and went on his way back towards his classroom. The second bell signaling that students had better be in their seats had already rung and he was late for his lecture. Today was going to be different somehow, he just knew something interesting was going to happen today. That was beside the fact the the Prince of the Infamous Ox Kingdom was going to begin attending classes here.

It was only minutes later that there was a knock at his classroom door. "Hold that thought class. It seems we have a bit of an interruption." Mr. Hiroshi opened the door to see the same boy from earlier. "Oh, it's you again. Still lost are we?"

"Actually, um." He crumpled through the paper with his schedule on it. "Mr. Hiroshi? This is my first class." Gohan answered, sounding a bit uncomfortable with the idea. Here was the same guy who helped him out earlier, how ironic he would be teaching Gohan Math for the rest of the school year, or at least what was left of the year. It was already the start of the second semester, so if Gohan didn't enjoy his experience as Orange Star, he would only have to deal with it for half a year and then just go back to being home schooled again.

"Ah, I see. Well, let me get your first and last name and I'll find you a seat. Actually." Gohan mumbled his name so the class wouldn't here him. He was still standing outside of the classroom. So to the class, Mr. Hiroshi was just talking to someone who was probably getting an earful for interrupting his lecture. "Hmm, I don't see your name on my list. Are you sure, oh I see." Gohan showed him his schedule with his name on it. Well, it had the name he went by while he was attending special meetings for his Grandpa.

"And here I thought you weren't going to show up today." He motioned for Gohan to step towards the middle of the class. "Class, I would like to introduce a new student to our 'Kingdom', The Ox Prince himself, O-"

"Hey no. Please. Just call me by my real name if you don't mind." Hey turned to Mr. Hiroshi before he could speak the embarrassing name he was dubbed while at the Castle. He turned back around to his new classmates. "Hey, my name's Gohan. It's nice to meet you all." He bowed in respect and looked back at the math teacher. "Umm, where do I sit?"

"Oh, it is a bit crowded in here, isn't it? Well, hmm. Let's see." After moments of searching for a seat for the dark haired Prince he spotted the seemingly ditsy blond who prided herself in being the gossip queen reaching for the skies, grabbing his attention. "You see that girl over there with the blond hair with her hand up, you can sit right up there if it's not a problem."

Gohan looked up to the girl with her hands raised to the ceiling and smirked a small grin. A nice gesture that was of her. He walked up the aisle to his seat, gaining many stares from his classmates, some looked as though they envied him, others looked at him like he was just another piece of fresh meat. The attention as a whole was exactly how he pictured the day would go, but hopefully it would pass as he got settled in and people got used to him being there.

"Hi, my name's Gohan. Nice to meet you." He greeted, extending his hand outwards to properly make his acquaintance. She put a hand to her chin and blew him a kiss.

"Hey there cutie. I'm Erasa. It's nice to finally meet you, your highness." The mention of his royal status bothered him a bit. That was what he was trying to get away from, but one day with putting up with it would have to do. He figured it was how everyone was going to greet him on his first day. Again, he crossed his fingers behind his back hoping it would soon pass.

"Please, there's no need for that here. I'm a normal student here just like you." He moved his head to look past the blond. "Who are your friends?" He asked her. There was another blond, one with longer hair than her, but with masculine features. Probably a jock. And then sitting next to him was a girl with raven dark hair and bright baby blue eyes that caused him to lose focus and stare.

"Oh, these two here? This one next to me here is Sharpner. He's here for Boxing. He's one of the top if not the best the school has. And next to him is the city's very own Videl Satan, daughter of Mr. Satan himself."

This was news to Gohan. As much as he's seen and heard of and about Mr. Satan, not once had he heard of him having a daughter. Well, she sure looked a whole lot different than what he pictured could come from those genes, thank God too. The man had some weird hair and wasn't the best looking either. She though, she was stunning. Besides that scowl that she now had on for some reason, she was magnificent in his eyes.

"Ahem."

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to stare. Just uh.."

"Hey there buddy. Lay off will ya? You may be a prince, but Videl is mine, ya got that?" Sharpner raised his voice to Gohan, which was normal for the uptight Blond. Being an Boxer, he was usually on the offensive, and he was no different with women.

"Hey. I am NOT yours. Why can't you get that through that thick head of yours already. I think you've taken one too many blows to the head. Maybe you should keep your arms up instead of going in for a finisher once in a while, you might not lose as many brain cells."

"Ah, it looks like you get special treatment today Gohan. It's your first day and you get front row seats to the daily Talk show. How grand." Erasa was used to this sort of babble between the two. She knew that Sharpner truly was joking every time he talked like this. He really held feelings for her but always tried for Videl because he knew he could never have her.

"Well I guess today's starting to look up after all. Thankfully I avoided the newspaper today. That wouldn't have been a fun way to spend my first day."

"Oh, and how did you avoid them anyways? I'm pretty sure they had the front entrance pretty much on lock down." Gohan probably shouldn't have mentioned that. That was a bit too much information. Suspicions were arising and he wasn't even there for more what had to be ten minutes at the most.

"Umm, I used the uh...Umm...The roof?"

"And how did you get up there?"

"I was dropped off. Davis saw the crowd down below and landed on the roof." He quickly put that little bit together. He knew Davis would gladly cover for him if he asked. So, 'lying' to Erasa shouldn't be such a problem.

"Oh, right. You probably have like the best jet copter money could buy, don't you." Gohan rubbed the back of his head grinned. That one he knew he didn't have to answer, thankfully.

He went basically unnoticed for the rest of the first class period. Besides the fact that the girl with those amazing blue eyes kept staring at him. He would shake it off for a little bit and then turn his head some to try and ignore it. But she was too persistent. She kept her eyes on him for the whole period. It was quite unnerving. It made him feel like he was back at the castle, where he was being watched 24/7 like a hawk.

* * *

"So, Mr. Uh..."

"Son. It's Son Gohan sir. I'd like to keep the whole being a Prince thing under wraps if you don't mind." Gohan whispered.

"Ah, yes I see, Mr. Son. I was just wondering how you enjoyed my class. Too my knowledge, that was your first public school class period ever. Is that correct?"

"Yea, that's right. And I thought it was pretty cool. Though I like Science a bit more than math, but it was a nice way to start off the day. I really enjoyed it. Also, I never got to properly thank you for helping me out this morning." Gohan bowed his head to his first ever Public School teacher.

"I'm pleased to hear that. And there's no need to thank me. I was just doing my job. And there's no need for you to bow to me. If anything I should be bowing down to you your highness." He lightly bowed with a hand to his chest.

"Come on, please. That's not necessary. Really. I don't want to draw so much attention today. It's bad enough they dedicated a whole news hour to me going to school yesterday. I don't want to draw any paparazzi into the school. I wouldn't be able to enjoy coming to school if it were like that. So, if it's not so much of a problem can I ask you just call me Gohan. And nothing else? No Prince, no Your Highness, and no references to the Ox Kingdom please. I want people to like me for who I am, not who they think I am."

"Hmm. I get what you're saying. I understand your position on this. I guess it would be hard to make true friends if they just liked you for who you were related to. Well anyways, you better be heading off to your next class now. By the way, what do you have next if you don't mind me asking?"

Gohan took out his crumpled schedule and unfolded it. "Hmm, let's see here. Umm, it says here that I have..oh."

"Oh? What class?" Gohan showed him the paper. "Ah History. I see. Well I guess your going to have fun today young Gohan. Good luck on the rest of your first day of public school and I hope to see you here at the same tomorrow."

Gohan sighed and dropped his head down. "Great, history. I have a feeling this isn't going to be my favorite class."

* * *

A/N: So, I hope you liked it. I've had this and another idea for a fic running through my screwed up head for this past week and I just had to put it down. It's something I've always thought would be interesting, so here it is. I guess you guys will have to wait just a tad bit longer for A Disturbed Savior and A Fight For Trust.

Again, Hope you liked it and if you did. Tell me about it, Review :D. Also, HAPPY NEW YEARS! XD


	2. Kamehameha

**Prince of Orange Star: Kamehameha**

I don't own a damned thing

* * *

He absolutely detested the fact that he had a History class this semester. What were the possibilities of that happening? Seriously, he couldn't have much worse luck. There was no doubt in his mind that there would be a change in plans due to his sudden appearance in the class.

Trying to find the class seemed like quite the task. He was on the fourth floor of the large building where he assumed classes in the 400 range were at. Class 492. Gohan roamed around the halls for a little bit going back and forth to make sure he didn't miss a class. He was almost certain that he had passed by every single class on the fourth level and there was no 492. Maybe his schedule was wrong?

"Might as well ask around again. Jeez, it's going to be like this all day isn't it? This place is huge." He wandered around until he found a security guard checking the halls for students that were late for class. "Excuse me? Miss?"

The middle aged woman with blond hair wearing a baseball cap turned around to the face the boy dressed in white. "Your late for class. The second bell has already rung. By the time I turn my back you better start running to your class before I have to write you up."

"Huh? Late? No actually, the thing is I'm lost. I don't know where my next class is and I was wondering if you could help me find it." He quickly showed her the paper. "It says my next class is in 492, but I'm up here on the fourth floor and I don't see it anywhere."

After a quick laugh the security guard gave the schedule back to the boy with the odd hair. "Yup, you're definitely a new kid. Ya see, here's the thing with that History class. It's actually back on the first floor. Mr. Marx will surely explain it to you when you get there. I'll write you a pass that will allow you in class even though your late." Taking out a small sheet of pink paper, she scribbled something down on the paper and looked back up the child. "Umm, kid? I need your name so when he checks his attendance sheet he'll be able to excuse you for being late." She explained.

"Oh, my name?" He didn't know what to do now. From what had happened in his first class he found out his Royal name was being used, but he really wanted to avoid the issue. "Son Gohan." It wasn't a lie. But to the school system it might have been.

After filling in the blanks she ripped off the paper and handed it to the Prince and pointed him back towards the stairs. He quickly ran down 4 flights and was back on the first floor of the school. Now to find room 492 and find out why it was on the first floor.

He wandered around until he finally found himself feet away from the front entrance to the school. There were still reporters outside awaiting his arrival. They were persistent and really wanted a story. He pondered the thought of opening the door and telling them to leave, he knew they weren't allowed on school grounds during operation hours, so he could just tease them if he wanted to. Jeez, Goten was really rubbing off on him wasn't it? The little tyke was always seen messing around in the Castle.

Shaking his head and continued his search for the room and stopped at the first door. In big bold numbers unlike the rest of the school was the number 492 smack right on the top of the door. He mentally scolded himself for missing this on his search for his first period class earlier in the day.

He stood outside the door for a minute and took in a deep breathe. Raising his right arm he was just going to knock on the door light enough to keep it on it's hinges. He exhaled, and...

"Yes? Maybe I help you with something?" Without him noticing Mr. Marx, the history teacher opened the door and greeted him. Gohan lowered his arm and bowed.

"Oh yes, sorry. I'm new here and according to my schedule this is my second class." Once again he pulled out his schedule just to be sure. _'Something about this guy just tells me I'm not going to like History very much.'_ Gohan couldn't help but put his right foot back, the way this guy was staring at him was quite intimidating and nothing like what he thought a teacher was supposed to be like.

"Your name?" Mr. Marx pulled out the newspaper he had laid out on each student's desk for today's discussion. Just as Gohan feared, it was the report on him from the previous day.

"M-my name?"

"Yes, Son, your name. you do have one, don't you?" The tall teacher kept his eyes scanning the paper, reading the report the department had done on his newest student.

"It's, uh, Gohan sir. Son Gohan." Hopefully he wouldn't run into the same problem he did in his first period class. Mr. Marx lowered his newspaper and held it to his side before readjusting his glasses.

"That's what it says. Welcome to class 492. Now, seeing as your late, I assume no one told you before hand that my class was down here on the first floor. Now let me explain something about this room and why it's down here. Now come inside so I can explain.

Gohan was a bit suspicious about what was written in that report as he never got the chance to read it, but he assumed that somewhere in there was a picture of him using his real name, and not 'Oxford', the name he's referred to by his grandfather's subordinates.

He entered entered the room behind the teacher who walked up the board and started writing on the board. "Floor. 1." He recited as wrote it on the left. "Room. 4, 9, 2."He wrote on the right.

"Now class, we have a new student joining us today, and I don't think I have to tell you what that means. We must inform Mr. Son here about how important History is. Now, Mr. Son, is there anything about what's on the board that looks of even the slightest importance?"

"Hmm, I find it odd how you worded the first part. 'Floor 1.' When you could have written 'first floor', with just words and no numbers. So that's the first thing that jumps out. Next there's the room number for this class and where's it's located. It's on the first floor, but it's classroom Four Hundred and Ninety Two. Very strange seeing as every other class I've walked by is numbered in correct order by floor and placement." He put his hand to his chin as he thought this out some more.

"Ah, you're very quick. So it is true what they say about you after all. Not much gets past you Mr. Son, does it? Now, have you figured out the connection between where this class is located and the number of the room yet?" He raised an eyebrow as the boy started walking up to the board and picked up the eraser and marker. He began to erase the word 'First' and 'Room' from the board.

"One. Four Hundred Ninety Two." Gohan recited.

"Now put them together." Gohan looked back his new teacher with a look of confusion. "Put them together." He reiterated while gesturing with his hands to the board.

_'Put them together? How? Should I add them? 493? Can't be. Has to do with where the class is. I'll start with the one. Maybe if I rearrange the numbers somehow? 1942? 9421? 2194? These can't be it. There's more to what he said then what I'm thinking.'_

Gohan stood at the board thinking as he stared at the board intently. "Just put them together. It's quite simple." Mr. Marx repeated.

_'Just put them together?'_ He looked to the left side where the number 1 was. Then to the right where the number 492 was. _'Can it be? Is it really that simple?'_ He took another moment to ponder the thought before he erased both sides of the board and turned to face the intimidating teacher.

"You've figured it out I assume?" Gohan nodded. "Tell me what you found out."

"Well, Where do I begin? Actually, begin being the key word. You said to put them together. At first I thought you meant to put them together by some sort of math procedure, by adding them. But that didn't make any sense. But you mentioned that the numbers have something to do with where the class is located. It's on the first floor. 1. And it's the first classroom in the building. The beginning." He paused to take a breathe.

"Now that leave the number 492 to question and putting it together with the number 1. After some thought I figured you meant that in a literal sense. You had them arranged on the left and right side for a reason. So I put the numbers together and got Fourteen Ninety Two."

"And what significance does that number play in history? Class, if you will?"

"In 1492, Columbus Sailed The Ocean Blue." The class recited in unison.

"Good class. Now, Mr. Son. I expect you know the significance of this poem?" He eyed the young boy who seemed to be enjoying himself at the expense of killing time for class.

"Of course. That's the year Columbus discovered the new world."

"And?"

"And what?

"You see Gohan. May I call you by your first name? You see, everything has to start somewhere. Whether it's the building of a new landmark, starting of a war, or finding a new land. Everything has a beginning. 1492 was the beginning of a New World." Gohan had an idea where this was going with the whole beginning shtick.

"You know now why this classroom is located where it is, right?" Gohan nodded and added the trademarked Son Smile. "Good. You've passed your first test."

Gohan titled his head to the right. "A test?"

"Yes. Everyone who enters my classroom must first understand the importance of history before I can teach them anything about it. So I give them a test to see how many people are yearning to learn about history. The test is usually on a sheet of paper, but none the less it is very similar. I give them a copy of what I wrote here on the board for you and they have the entire first class they have with me to figure out the same question I presented to you. And if they don't pass the first time, they have to take it over until they get it right." He took a moment to pause and examine the boy over some.

"I'm quite pleased that the Ox Kingdom raises such intellectual children. How you begin your school career is entirely up to you and I look forward to being your History teacher, I can see there's much promise in you. But I am curious about something. Why is it that you are not wearing your usual attire for the weekdays? According to this paper, your formal attire for this day is a yellow tunic with green sleeves." He tossed the paper over to Gohan who looked as embarrassed as he possibly could have been, his cheeks a bright shade of red.

He held the paper upright masking his face as he bent it down in shame. _'They actually caught me wearing this thing? So embarrassing.'_ He lifted his head up and rolled the paper up in his hand. "I'm sorry to disappoint you Mr. Marx, but I don't even let any of my long time friends see me in that outfit. In all honesty, I only wear it at times to please my mom." The dark haired Prince looked just about flushed from embarrassment. But for some reason he didn't mind it. The teacher wasn't making that big of a deal over who he was and he treated him like he did the rest of his class.

"Ah, I see. You may be a Prince, but you're still a boy." The tall teacher turned his attention to his class and reached Gohan over to his side and pat his back. " Anyways I would like to once again say welcome to our school. Class! I'd like to introduce our newest student here at Orange Star, Son Gohan of the Ox Kingdom."

_'Well, throw that first impression down the drain.'_ Gohan rolled his eyes. He waited for the 'oohs' and 'awes' and the whispers that usually came with that sort of introduction. He was confused but glad that they never came. The class just stared back at him with emotionless expression. Treating him like any other student.

"Now Mr. Son. Would you like to tell the class something about yourself?" It wasn't a moment later that he interrupted. "Actually, I have something I am hoping you can answer for me." said Mr. Marx

"Ok then, shoot."

"Well, you are near the age of 14 I assume as you are in this class. So, my question to you is this. Why is it that the first time the world hears of your existence was 3 years ago and not when you were born? You are of Royal Descent and I assume the birth of a Prince would be big news."

"I-I'd rather not say. I'm, I'm sorry." Mr. Marx as well as the rest of class noticed how the new kid's attitude just pulled a 180 and turned around. The History teacher knew he just strummed the wrong string.

"My my, it seems I've opened up a book tucked away. I'm sorry if something I said has saddened you your Highness. Please accept my apologies." Gohan wiped his dry eyes and looked up.

"It's alright, there's no need to apologize. It's my fault anyways. I'd like to take my seat now if you don't have anymore questions." He quickly scanned the room and didn't recognize a single person from his first period. That just meant he'd have to branch out and meet new people. He spotted one seat open in between to guys in the 2nd to last row.

"Oh yes, again I'm deeply sorry if I said something that upset you on your first day here. Go ahead and find yourself a seat wherever you can and we'll continue on with our lesson."

Gohan walked up the aisle, trying to get back into that excited mood he was in while solving the riddle. He didn't want to seem like an emotional wreck in front of his peers on his first day. He quickly found himself standing at the outside of the 2nd to last row. He found the seat between the kids boys and swiftly navigated his way to the seat.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked the two separated students.

"Yea sure whatever."

"Take it." Neither seemed to enthusiastic about Gohan being there. Nothing like the girl from his first class. They were quite the opposite.

"Thanks? I guess." Gohan sat down and didn't feel quite as ambitious as he was before. The aura around these two just seemed so, dull. Neither looked like they wanted to be there let alone be friends. Gohan decided to open up the newspaper that was laid out on everyone's desk and see what the press was saying about him.

_'Hmm. Not much in here really. Prince 3 years ago. Blah blah blah. Little brother. Never seen with father. Jerks.'_ They didn't say many nice things about him, then again there wasn't much that was known about him. He read on.

_'There is no known reason as to why the young Prince chose Orange Star as his school of choice, but we do know this. He had better bring his 'A' game if he wants to stand a chance at the premier school. Pfft. That math class is about 10 years too late to even grab my interest.'_ The newspaper as a whole wasn't very informative and didn't have many good sources to fill in the holes from. He crumbled the paper in his hand and made sure neither of the two kids next to him were paying attention.

With the ball of paper in his hand he rested his head on his chin to make it look like nothing was going on. He stared out the window and within a second the paper was reduced to ashes. He switches hands and leaned his head on the hand that burned the paper. He looked on and listened in to the teacher talk about the Ox Kingdom and random 'facts' about it's history.

Gohan figured he could sleep through this period seeing as he knew everything that was being talked about. In his 3 years as the Prince his grandfather had given him quite the History lesson about the land he ruled over. He was just about to doze off when the subject of something particularly recent came up.

"And so the Ox King was trapped outside of his castle for a number of years. It is said that out of a pit of anger the Ox King used his mighty axe and out out the flames, all the while destroying his castle. So, what have we learned from this little piece of history class?"

Gohan, hefted himself up from his seat and proudly called for the attention of the class. "Excuse me sir? If it's not a problem I'd like to correct you on what you just went over." Everyone turned their eyes over to the new kid, the person they were supposed to be head over heals by the fact that he had chosen their school.

"Oh, and what is it exactly you would like to revise?"

"Well for one, my grandfather doesn't have a temper and wouldn't ever do something so reckless. Two, he's not strong enough to destroy his castle just with his axe. I don't think he ever was that strong come to think of it." Gohan explained

"Really now? And just what did your grandfather tell you about how the fire was put out and how his castle was destroyed?" Mr. Marx lowered his glasses over the bridge of his nose and put down the paper in his hand.

"Actually no. My dad told me what happened."

"Hmm. That is interesting. You're father has not been seen in a very long time as I recall. It's been how many years since the 23rd Budokai Tekaichi? Almost 15 years now if I'm not mistaken? How is your father doing by the way?"

"Wh-bu-How? How do you know all of that?" Gohan was at a loss for words. How this man knew so much about him was unfathomable. Not many people knew so much about him. Only a select few knew this much about him, let alone his late father.

"Please your Highness. Give me some credit. I am a History teacher after all. There's not one bit of information out there that isn't interesting to me. I like to know about my students before hand. Usually I schedule a meeting with the family of the student during the summer or during one of the breaks where we often get some new students. But that seemed like a highly improbably situation with you. So I did all the research I could on the name 'Son.' Now if you don't mind. Please go ahead and say what you were going to say before I jumped in."

_'Who, who is this guy? There's no way he can know that much about my family. Well, at least he didn't blow the whole 'Your dad won the 23rd Martial Arts Championship and was a great fighter' thing out of proportion. No one seems to have any clue what we're talking about.'_

"Right. As I was saying. My grandfather couldn't have put out the fire because, well plain and simple he couldn't. Only one person at that time had the ability to do that. Master Roshi."

The whole class gasped all in unison as the teacher had to shake his head out of shock. Had they heard that right? The turtle hermit put out the magical fire? Why did no one know of this?

"Dude. You're kidding me right? The Turtle Hermit was born like a couple hundred years ago according to his biography. How could he have possibly done that? He should be dead by now shouldn't he?" It was one of those two gloomy kids he was seated in between. He had wavy black hair that came down to his eyebrows.

"What do you mean? I saw him not too long ago?" He thought for a moment. "Well, actually it's been like 3 years since I last saw the old guy. But he's definitely not dead. He's alive and well."

"Ok ok ok. So even if The Turtle Hermit was still alive, and I'm not saying he is. How could he have possibly put out the magical flames around the Ox King's castle?" Everyone honed in on Gohan as he was about to reveal what really happened.

"One word. Kamehameha."

* * *

A/N: Wow. I can't express how much I appreciate all the support this story has gotten from a single chapter! That one Chapter alone got me as many alerts as Reviews I have for A Fight For Trust, which has 8 Chapters. That's insane. I'd like to thank everyone who supports this story. I don't want to disappoint and I only hope this story can live up to the standards set by you readers.

I was thinking of adding more to this chapter or at least quicken the pacing up but I think this was just fine :D I got in a lot more than I thought I would be able to. I'm proud of his chapter. I want it to be original. Unlike every other fan fic that has the 3 Amigos in every one of Gohan's classes (Guilty as charged for A Disturbed Savior), They are not in every one of his classes. I think I'm only going to make them in two of his 4, maybe 5 classes total. Switch things up some ya know :D

Well I await hearing from you all. Till next time


	3. Sacred Lie

**Prince of Orange Star: Sacred Lie**

I don't own a damned thing

* * *

Gohan walked out of the classroom a bit confused. Everyone started laughing when he mentioned the Kamehameha wave, including the teacher. Why would they laugh about that? He was just telling the truth. Maybe they thought it sounded funny? No, that couldn't be it. At times it was the scariest chanting of syllables to whomever was on the wrong side of it.

"Yo Prince Boy, where you headed?" Gohan turned his head around and saw the two guys he was stuck in between in History were following him, Skye and Jesse. Skye was the more outgoing one of the two. They seemed to be on level with each other, they evened each other out well. Skye aspired to be an actor while Jesse was into making 3D art.

"Oh hey. Where am I going? Um, let me see here." He brought out his crumpled up schedule, which by this point was in danger of being ripped by how many times it had been folded to stay in his pockets. "Uh, it says here I have, oh God." He stopped walking and looked up to the ceiling as he sent his silent prayer up to the skies as he brought his palm over his face.

Skye and Jesse spared each other confused looks as they both sweat dropped over the shift in attitude their new 'friend' just made. Skye grabbed the paper out of Gohan's hand and brought it to his face. "What's so bad about this? We have Personal Fitness next."

"We? Gohan whimpered.

"Yea, we. Me and Jesse are in the class the too. It's pretty fun at times. Coach makes us run a lot and has us do warm ups before he lets us play around though. I think he's too into his job if you ask me." The three kids started walking and talking a bit. The subject at hand was about History and what happened.

"So, Gohan, right?" He nodded "What was all that about in class back there? You know, trying to talk about all that magic and stuff. You don't believe in all of that do you?" Jesse finally spoke up. He was more soft spoken than Skye, he usually kept his opinions to himself, but Gohan was an interesting character that didn't come by too often.

"Magic? Oh. You mean the Kamehameha Wave don't you?" Skye and Jesse started chuckling to themselves. "What's so funny? Come on, won't someone tell me why everyone was laughing earlier?"

"Dude, Turtle Destruction Wave? It's hilarious. It has to be some sort of joke if not some sort of magic trick." When Gohan first mentioned Kamehameha in class, everyone broke out into laughter and didn't stop even after the bell had rung when the class ended. Gohan stood over his seat confused. He couldn't understand why people were laughing, but now it made sense. No one in his class had ever actually seen the Kamehameha, so they assumed it was some sort of trickery. And it translated into something funny.

"Come on now Skye, if the Prince wants to believe in magic then let him. I think he made quite an impression so far on his first day. Although, I do want to warn you of something your highness." He joked, the mention of Gohan's title obviously bothered him, so his new 'friends' were going to abuse it until it wasn't a problem, or at least until the whole school knew about him.

"You're not going to tell him about-"

"Yup. Gohan. I'm going to tell you something that's going to sound a bit weird, but believe me, it's 100% true and you gotta listen." The three stopped in the middle of the hallway as a couple more students started gathering around. A girl from Gohan's first class had overheard the conversation and gathered a couple of her friends around. Soon enough, a good crowd was gathered around the three even though every student in the school knew about what was being talked about.

"Alright, I'm listening. What is it Jesse?" The crowd around the kids went silent as the subject at hand was not a joke.

"It's about our History Teacher, Mr. Marx. I know you could tell just by looking at him. He's an odd guy. He knew a lot of stuff about you before you even walked through the doors today. He's a strange guy and you should watch out for him. He has quite a back story that might be hard to believe." Gohan listened intently, not wanting to miss out on a single detail of the story.

"Dude just get on with it already." Skye interrupted. "The guys a nut! He's a stalker and he's crazy. Every time there's word around the school of a new student, he makes it his obligation to learn as much as he can about the kid. He learns things about the student that should be private information, you may have noticed that about some of the things he knew about you. Why do you think everyone was quiet in his class for the most part? We all know he'll use something against us to embarrass us."

"No one even knows how he finds out all the stuff he knows, but he finds it. He's a freak. Rumor has it that he scared off his wife because he found out about some things about her past that she found disturbing." by this time in the story, ha;f the circle dissipated as most thought of the latter half a bunch of garbage and baseless rumors.

"Right. Thanks for the story guys, but I think I'll be ok." Gohan decided to start walking off when Skye grabbed his shoulder. He tried to turn him back around, but something was holding him back.

_'Dude, this kid is like a boulder.'_ He let go when Gohan turned his head back. "Gohan, this isn't a joke. I'm telling you, as a friend, that you should avoid Mr. Marx at all costs. And whatever you do, try and keep a low profile. He finds out about everything that goes on around here somehow."

The crowd of students gathered around had all let the area, the bell was about to ring for the next class to begin, and no one wanted to be late. Skye and Jesse led Gohan to the Gym where Personal Fitness was being held this week. Every other week the class was inside the school. Every week they weren't inside they were in the school yard either on the track, running till they dropped, or playing random sports like Baseball or Soccer. Football was prohibited due to too many injuries and Basketball was played inside the Gym.

"Come on, we better get to the changing room before we're late for the easiest class ever." For any class that involved physical activity the students were given an extra 5-10 minutes to get ready for class depending on how lenient the coach was being that day. Today was a Monday, so more than likely the class would be given the extra time cause no one liked to get up for Mondays.

The three boys arrived at the locker room. Skye and Jesse started getting changed into more loose fitting clothes and out of their daily wear. In the room were many small lockers, enough for a football team. In one corner of the are was a small room behind a glass door, the coaches room. All the gear needed for any of the major sports practiced at the school were held in there when not being used. Gohan took a peak into the window and saw all the sports balls neatly laid on racks.

Skye had finished changing into his gym clothes. He was wearing a tight fitting black shirt that soaked up sweat and some basketball shorts. He was just about to head out and into the gym when he saw Gohan was still in his school clothes. "Hey dude. Crazy hair." No response. "Gohan." The Prince turned his head around. "Yo, aren't you going to change into something more comfortable? We usually do a lot of running in gym. If you wear that to gym you'll be wreaking of sweat for the rest of the day."

"Huh? Oh, I guess it slipped my mind to bring an extra set of clothes. I wasn't expecting anything like this. I guess I'll just wear this for today. It shouldn't be a problem. I'll be fine." Gohan followed Skye out the door. Jesse was still changing, he wore quite a bit of small jewelry. It was a safe bet that he lived quite comfortably. If anyone had actually inspected the earring he wore, they could easily tell that it was cut from real Diamond, and not Cubic Zirconium. He also wore a 24k Gold chain around his neck as well as a matching bracelet. Jesse took off all of his jewelry and followed the two out the door and into the Gym.

Gohan put his hand on the door handle and was about to open the door when Skye decided to once again warn him. "Fair warning bro, coach is a brute. He's not at all a nice guy and will push you till you drop if he sees you're not putting in sufficient effort into his class. So no matter what, always look like you going at 110% when he's here. He doesn't often use his sick days, even when it's obvious he shouldn't be at school. I think he liked tormenting his students."

"Doesn't sound too hard. I think I can do that."

"Alright then, let's go. After you, my Prince." Jesse smacked the back of Skye's head for the rude comment. "Dude!"

"Thanks Jesse. I owe you one."

"No problem. Just tell me if this idiot gets on your nerves with that line. I can already tell he's going to push it to it's absolute last breathe. You have to make him stop doing some things, he's easily influenced to overkill a bad joke. But I keep him in line." Jesse assured. as they walked in the gym.

The large room had blue padding on the walls and had 6 retractable Basketball Hoops hanging up. None of which were down on this day. Which had some of the students wondering what they were going to be doing today. The previous week they played 5 on 5 games using the whole court.

Gohan was looking all about the gym and saw all the flags posted up on the walls. The school apparently had a very track team and was one of the best in the country when it came to Soccer. Gohan was amazed at how many Division Champions flags were up on the wall. There was one for every year for the past 12 years. He was twisting and turning when a loud and rough voice echoed throughout the gym.

"Alright, listen up maggots! Line up against the wall so I can attendance! Hop to it, I've given you all enough time to wake up and get your blood pumping." This was Coach Rush. Gohan stared at the tall and well built man with a bit of ferocity in his eyes. From the back he looked like someone he knew for less than a day, but took away a lot from him. Memories jumped out at him and flooded his head as he snarled, but low enough for no one to hear it. Skye noticed the grin on his face and took a step back.

"Woa, you alright there buddy? Something wrong?" he asked as he hesitantly put a hand on Gohan's shoulder. Gohan began to calm down and started a deep breathing exercise to calm his nerves.

"It's nothing. The coach just looks like someone I knew long ago."

"And hated, I assume at least from the looks your giving him."

"It's fine. I just get a bad feeling about him is all. It's probably just me though." The subject was dropped as they went and lined up with the rest of the class against the wall. Gohan stuck out like a sore thumb in his all white attire and tall, dark hair.

"Hey you! Over there in the white. I don't recognize you as one of my students. Are you sure you're in the right place boy? You look lost, you're not even dressed for this class." Coach Cash barked and pointed for Gohan to come forward. All the girls started whispering and gossiping about the new kid. Some of them had seen him in the halls earlier when Skye and Jesse were explaining something. Others had a class with him earlier.

"State your name son." He pulled out his clipboard and looked over the names on the list.

"Um, it's S-Son Gohan sir." He stuttered. This man was quit intimidating for a school gym coach. What was with this school and attracting people like this. All three of his teachers so far had this elitist attitude. Mr. Hiroshi was a little better than the other two, he was nice, but he still held himself proud and tall. None of the three seemed to tolerate slackers though.

"Hm. Son, Son, Son. I don't see a Son Gohan here on my list. Leave the gym now. You're obvi-"

"Oxford." The prince squealed.

"Hm? Come again?"

"My, I sometimes go by Oxford." The boy rolled his eyes at his Grandpa's family names. He detested every time he was referred to as Oxford in front of his Grandpa's subordinates. He always corrected them, and told them to call him by his real name, but they always ignored it for the sake of the Kingdom's name.

"Oxford? As in the from the Ox Kingdom? You're him?" The tall coach started chuckling, chuckles turned to snickering, which soon became a loud laughter which quickly echoed through out the gym. "You're him? Ha. And here I was thinking I was going to get another big guy in my class. But instead, standing here before me is a little kid, lean and thin. I heard rumors that you were built like an Ox like your dear old grandpa. I guess some rumors are just fables."

"I guess so."

"whatever. Back on the wall with ya. I can't believe I cleaned place up just for a weak kid like you. Forget the fact that you're not dressed properly for my class, I doubt that you'll be able to keep up."

Gohan ignored the insults and walked back to the wall. He noticed the whole class staring back at him as he was walking. Most of the guys were wearing short sleeve shirts and some wearing muscle shirts, but all wearing shorts and tennis shoes. The girls all had their hair either pulled back or in a pony tail to keep from getting in the way when they ran. He scanned everyone over. There were some familiar faces from earlier in this class. It was almost a mix of his previous two with some new faces in between.

One small group caught his eyes over to his far right. There was the cheery girl from earlier and the uptight boy with long hair who she said was a boxer. And next to him was. _'Oh God she's here too. And she's staring at me again like she wants to kill me. What's up with her?'_ He put his back to the wall where he stood in between Skye and Jesse and sighed.

"You alright dude? You look like something just freaked you the hell out."

"It's nothing Skye. Just, it's that one girl over there with the pigtails. I had math class with her earlier and she just stared at me like I was some sort of demon. Just now I saw her doing it again. I just want to know why." Skye peered his head over to the left and didn't see anyone staring. "Other way." He turned again and then immediately knew who Gohan was talking about.

"Oh Videl? She does that to the new kids. Don't worry, it'll pass. She just likes to get to know people, whether she forces it out of them or they eventually give in to her stare and crack under peer pressure. But you got nothing to worry about. She's nothing like Mr. Marx, I'll tell you that, but you should look out for her. She is nice, but you just gotta get to know her first."

"Right. I'll take note of that." The coach was done taking attendance and threw his clipboard over into a corner of the room, making a loud clanging sound.

"Alright you maggots. Since I was wrong in my assumption about who was going to be joining us in class today, I don't know if we should do what I had planned. I originally thought I would test you maggots and put you through some physical labor." he pointed over towards a set of weights and a bench press seat in the opposite corner of where he threw his clipboard.

"I guess we're just going to have a free day. Do whatever you want. I'll go grab the Basketballs and Footballs." Coach Rush left and came back a couple minutes later hefting two large bags over his shoulders, which he threw onto the ground in front of him. The students ran for the bags and reached for the sports ball they wanted. Coach Rush walked towards The far right corner of the Gym and took out his key. He inserted it into a socket and twisted. As he did this the 6 Basketball hoops lowered so the students could shoot some hoops.

Within seconds Basketballs and Footballs were flying through the air in every direction. Skye and Jesse were tossing the football around. Jesse looked for Gohan in the crowd, he was wandering around aimlessly, it looked like he was walking over towards the weights. He tossed the ball back to Skye and gestured over to where Gohan was. When Skye had the ball he plotted a devious plan to mess with their new friend. "Yo Gohan! Heads Up!"

The ball was more than halfway to it's target before he spoke those words. Gohan still had his back turned as if he didn't hear a thing. "YO GOHAN! HEADS UP!" The ball was inches from Gohan when he suddenly caught the ball with his left hand at the back of his head. Skye's and Jesse's and the rest of everyone else's who turned to see Gohan after Skye screamed, jaws dropped.

Gohan brought the ball to his face and turned to face the origin of the ball. He lightly tossed it back to Sky who was too dumbfounded to catch it and let it hit him in the chest and fall to the ground. "Woa. Skye you see that? Uh, Skye? Sk. Idiot." Jesse walked over to Gohan who was once again being stared at by the majority of the class.

"Gohan that was amazing! How the heck did you do that?" Gohan was looking over the weight set Coach Rush intended on using. None of it looked very productive to a good workout. Everything looked to just increase muscles mass. He lightly kicked the metal on it and accidentally put a dent in it.

"Huh? What do you mean? Skye through the ball and I caught it. Isn't that what I was supposed to do?"

"Well yea, but, still, you. Ah never mind, just know that that was crazy. You gotta teach me how to do that. "Unbeknown to Gohan or Jesse, a group of three had made their way over to where Gohan was standing.

"Yea Prince Boy, mind sharing with us just exactly how you pulled that one off?" To his left was the boy with long hair from his math class showing off his physique in a muscle shirt.

"I really don't know what you guys mean? I just caught the ball."

"Yea with your back turned. And you caught it right before it was going to hit you in the back of the head. Explain that!" Farther to his left, next to the one in the muscle shirt was the girl with the pigtails who was constantly staring at him. She had her arms folded against her chest and pouted like she meant business.

"Um, I guess it was luck." Gohan started scratching the back of his head in the only way he knew how.

"Yea, good luck. More like-"

"AMAZING! That was awesome Gohan." Erasa squealed, interrupting her pouty friend. "That was so cool. Ignore these two, they're just jealous that they couldn't do that."

"Yea whatever E. Forget about it. What are you doing over here by the weight anyways? Were you actually planning on using these?" Sharpner pushed.

"Use these? Never. These won't do anyone any good. They may look like they'll do you good. But they'll only help you increase muscle mass. And that'll just you down. A good workout is done the old fashioned way. Push ups, sit ups, running and meditating." Gohan explained as he gave another light kick to the weights. Putting yet another dent in the weights, small and unnoticeable though.

"Meditating? How will that do you any good?" asked the girl in the pigtails. Gohan was about to answer when Skye joined the group still amazed that Gohan had caught the football. The rest of the class by this point had gotten back into their free play period.

"Dude how did you do that!" Gohan rolled his eyes. He just answered this question like 3 times. But he remembered what Jesse told him earlier, how Skye was, so he let it go.

"It was nothing. But as I was about to say. Meditation. Every sound athlete must be fit physically and psychologically to perform at their absolute peak. If your mind is sound and clear then you won't have anything holding you back. It's simple really."

The group standing in front of him, they were each confused. None of them had ever once tried meditation, nor have they ever heard of using it as a method to help them in sports.

"Dude, what are you talking about? Meditation? How is that going to help me knock someone out?" Sharpner was a boxer, but he didn't understand the concept of keeping a steady mind.

"What do you mean? It's not all about knocking your opponents out. What happens when you're not winning? Meditation is a useful way to keep a clear mind even when you're down. I'm not lying. I'm just saying that it's a good way to help build up your mind. Since you're a boxer I suggest you meditate, or at least give it a shot. A strong fighter needs a strong mind."

Gohan was just about done explaining himself when Sharpner decided to test Gohan's theory out, he surprised everyone and threw a punch towards Gohan's face. Gohan stood his ground. Sharpner stopped just inches short of Gohan's face. He waited for Gohan to jump out of the way or try to defend himself but it never came. he just stood there with the same expression he had on seconds before.

"Dude. Why didn't you move? What the hell is wrong with you? I could've hit you, what then?"

"I didn't move because I kept a sound mind. I could tell you weren't going to follow through all the way. I saw how poor your form was, clearly you ignored all practice you've had and just decided to test a theory. If you had actually followed through then I would have moved."

Sharpner wasn't pleased with the answer he received, He pushed back his friends and moved them away. "Well this time I'm not holding back. HYAH!" He threw his first punch which was dodged easily. He paused for a minute and got back into form as he threw a flurry of punches aiming for Gohan's head. Each one of them missed his head by a hair, but none of them were even close to hitting him. "Stand still already! Quit dodging!"

He continued his meaningless assault as Gohan continued dodging as if it was nothing. After about a minute of ducking and dodging he got tired of dancing the same old dance and threw his right hand up and caught Sharpner's right hand. Sharpner then threw a left cook and Gohan caught it with his left hand. Sharpner was now twisted up and unable to move his arms.

"Wh-what the hell? How? How the hell are you doing this? I couldn't even hit you once." He struggled to free his arms and started tugging. He fell back a couple steps as Gohan let go of both of his arms.

"Dude, Gohan that was amazing. Where the hell did you learn to do that? He couldn't even hit you once. And Sharpner's one of the best Boxers in the school. He's the team captain, and he couldn't even lay a finger on you. How'd you do that?" Skye, Jesse and Erasa were all over Gohan asking him questions. Well, Erasa was more along the lines of ogling over him leaning her arm and head on his shoulder.

Gohan tried to lightly shove her off, but she held a tight grip, and he didn't want to hurt her, so he let her be. "Well, it's like I was saying. Meditation. It's a good way to keep a clear mind. I was able to stay calm and not worry about where his punches were being thrown. Instead I picked up on his tendencies and avoided. It's pretty simple once you get the hang of it really."

"It didn't look like it was so simple from over here Mr. Prince. Now explain just how you were able to do that and not even break a sweat. Heck, you decided when you were done dodging and easily caught his arms. How do you explain that?" There were those deep blue eyes again, glaring daggers right back at him. He couldn't help but compare her to his mom. She was so intimidating, not that he was actually scared of her, she couldn't do anything to hurt him, but it was still intimidating that she could hold such a glare.

"Well, first, can you guys please stop calling me Prince, or Your Highness. The point of not wearing my Tunic was to keep a low profile. Not that the whole class doesn't already know, but still. I don't want to be talked to like I'm higher than anyone else. And second, I just said, Medi-"

"Yea yea yea meditation bologna. You would still need some sort of training in fighting to do what you just did. So who trained you?" Videl wanted to get to the bottom of this.

"Um, trained me? To fight? Um, my dad and his friends taught me self defense if that's what you mean. But I've never learned to hurt another. Only to protect myself." He couldn't say too much about his training, it would be an obvious give away.

"Hmph, yea sure, whatever you say Your Highness." Videl mocked. She was done with this conversation. She went back over to Sharpner as they went to join the Basketball game going on in between the class.

The group left now was Gohan, Skye, Jesse and Erasa. They had a whole period to do whatever, so they took the time to get to know their new friend.

"So, cutie. What made you pick this school out of every other school in the world? I mean, don't they have a school where you live? It's gotta be quite a ride just to get here everyday."

"Well, I really didn't care where I went. But my mom insisted I go somewhere we had friends, just in case. And we know some people who live in the city, so I can go to their houses after school if I was too tired to come home." He answered half of her question.

"Ah, that sounds like a good plan. You really thought it out I guess. But you didn't answer my other question. Why not go to school back at the Ox Kingdom? They have schools over there, don't they?"

"Oh, well yea, there are schools, but I didn't come to school for an education. I could do that on my own."

"Then why did you come here?"

Gohan rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment of what he was about to say. This was about as uncomfortable as he's been all day, even through the stares of Videl and the creepy tendencies of Mr. Marx. This was the question he was hoping to avoid as long as possible. But he already felt a good enough connection to this group.

"Well, the truth is, I've, I've never actually had any real friends my age." he mumbled. "We are, friends, right?" The small group shot each other looks and then turned to Gohan.

* * *

A/N: Ah, I like Skye And Jesse. Btw, they belong to me. (c) I thought that giving Gohan two new friends was a good idea. And I like how I wrote them. Well hope you enjoyed, Review :D


	4. Even Flow

**Prince of Orange Star: Even Flow**

I don't own a damned thing besides the Original Characters created specifically for this Fan Fiction.

* * *

When Gohan got past his whole friendship paranoia he settled down a bit and grew more comfortable with the people he was surrounding himself with. He was content with how the day was going so far. He'd made at least 3 good friends. It was still a bit early to say if they were liking him for who he was, but it was worth getting deeper into. The little group decided to take a seat on the bleachers and watch the basketball game. They got to talking a bit about Gohan's home life, he told quite a tale.

"So you're brother is really that crazy a kid eh? Sounds like one heck of a fun time at home." Gohan just finished telling the story of how Goten turned one of the kitchens into a cloud of flour and made 'dough angels'.

"Haha yea, it's a blast when I'm not doing paperwork or stuck at meetings. Any free time I can find is spent with Goten. Without him, my life would be so boring." In reality, Goten was the main reason for Gohan's Prince hood and spoiled life. With his birth a new chapter opened up for rightful heirs to the Ox Kingdom.

"Meetings. Sounds like boring stuff to me. How do you get through those things without falling asleep? Seriously, it can't be at all fun dealing with old people and debating back and forth about boring stuff like taxes and stuff." Skye saw no other way to life than to have fun with everything, never did it seem there was a dull moment in his life.

"Well, it's not all fun, but it has to be done, and they think I should be involved with all the decision making that goes on and interact with the villages seeing as I'll supposedly be ruling over it all one day. Besides, I think I've brought about some good changes." Gohan said with a smile as he turned his head back and forth, keeping his eye on the game.

"Supposedly be ruling? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Yea, and what kind of changes have you made?" Jesse and Erasa questioned in continuation. He expected as much since he brought it up. But he needed a moment to think of solid answers. Off the top of his head he would admitted not wanting to rule anything.

"Well, as I hope you can already tell, I'm not the controlling type. I don't really have any intentions to eventually take my grandpa's place as king. Besides, I don't think I could handle that much responsibility as everything is now. The villages get a bit chaotic at times." He was just about finished before he forgot to answer the second question.

"Oh, and, well, I guess one of the positive laws I got passed was the one about outsiders visiting the Kingdom." The group listened in closely. "Yea, before I had a say in it all, if you didn't live within the Ox Kingdom, then you weren't allowed access inside the walls. But I still haven't gotten rid of the 'No Fly Zone' law." Scratching the back of his head, he realized that that last particular law wouldn't concern much of anyone considering how far from normal society the Ox Kingdom is.

"So what you're saying is, that if we wanted to, we could come see you as a Prince doing all your Princy stuff? That'd be so cool! You'd have to wear some sort of Royal clothes too right? I bet it looks awesome." The blond in the group exclaimed. Gohan's head was still going back and forth watching the game, Erasa thought he was saying no. She moaned at the answer.

The game just looked so interesting to him, he'd never seen it before. Sure, he's seen Yamcha's Baseball games on TV before, but never Basketball. He even thought for a second that he would ask to join in but threw that idea out as soon as he realized how bad it would turn out.

"So, we can't come see you doing all your Princely duties?" She whimpered with puppy dog eyes.

"Huh? I never said that. If you want to come all the way out there then come be my guest. It gets a little lonely out there sometimes, ya know. You guys are more than welcomed. Just not on Mondays or Fridays. I'm usually really busy on those days."

"Ah, so on top of school and homework, you're day is going to get even busier later on is what you're saying? Sucks."

"Yea, it's not so bad though. Like I said before, it's gotta get done and I'm the guy who does it." He explained after Jesse pointed out the obvious. "Mondays and Fridays I usually have to sit in meetings for hours on end. And in between those long meetings and dinner and everything else, plus now homework on top of everything, there are some little things I like to do for myself."

"And those little things would be?"

A moment of silence passed as Gohan thought if he should tell of one his dangerous hobbies. It could bring up an odd conversation and would cause his new 'friends' to question him further.

"Well, it's hard to say. I don't know."

"Oh come on. You mentioned it, now speak up. We're your friends, friends tell friends their hobbies, now come on."

_'Well, no fault in that logic. Well, it shouldn't be too bad I guess. I mean, what's the worst that can happen, right?'_ Signs of defeat washed over him as he began rolling up his sleeves and turned his arms over.

"Dude, what's with all those markings? Some kind of weird ritual thing you do? That'd be kind of weird, please tell me I'm wrong." Jesse and Skye looked over the odd markings that painted Gohan's arms. Jesse backed off as Skye took a closer look. Erasa waited for an explanation before she decided to react.

"What? No. Not at all anything like that, haha. Where did you think of something like that? Nah, these are scrapes. My master likes to show me my faults and make sure I don't forget them. Most of my cuts have healed over time and I haven't been hit as much as of late, but I still slip every now and then, so she makes sure it never happens again." His explanation had some faults.

"So, your master cuts you to make sure you don't make the same mistake? That's rough, and a bit psychotic."

"What? No! Not like that. Jeez. I practice swordplay. And I often leave myself open and she often capitalizes on it. They're nothing more than just scratches here and nicks there. It's not too big of a deal. She has great control, and we agreed that when I began it wouldn't be clean and that if I ever wanted to be a Master Swordsman that I would have to learn from my mistakes. So there ya go."

"Wow, that's uh, interesting to say the least. But don't you think that's a bit harsh and dangerous? I mean, we're like what, 14 and some of us 15? While We play with Basketballs and Footballs, you're practicing with Swords. That's just crazy man." Jesse was left questioning who exactly Son Gohan really was. A political prodigy, or just a regular rebel teenage kid?

* * *

Gohan's first gym class was coming to a close and it had been, in his own honest opinion, enjoyable. He wasn't forced to show off too much, and when he did he was easily able to explain it all. On top of that, he was insured that he had made some good friends on his first day. But the day wasn't over yet.

Videl and Sharpner were approaching Erasa, who just so happened to be hanging out with Gohan, Jesse and Sky. They were wiping themselves clean of the sweat that dripped down their faces after a competitive game.

"What the heck was up with you out there? Where was your head at? You were so lost that whole game." Videl bashed. A couple times during the game the ball was thrown his way and he completely missed the catch.

"I, I have no idea. For most of the game I couldn't get over how easily that stupid Prince Boy was able to dodge every one of my punches so easily and then block it like it was nothing. Not a single person in the entire school has been able to do that to me. It's just unnerving. I have to know how he did it."

"Yea whatever, don't let it bother you too much, you'll get sloppier and sloppier if you fight frustrated." Videl explained to her egotistical friend.

Videl and Sharpner walked up to the group and sat down in the row in front of them, just taking a breather.

"Hey Videl, great game out there. Uh, you too Sharpner."

"Thanks Erasa."

"Yea, whatever." Sharpner threw his towel to the ground and started staring angrily at Gohan. The dark haired prince wasn't getting any good vibes from this blond haired jock. Their previous encounter wasn't very civil.

"What are you staring at?" The boxer kept his glare cold and heartless.

"I want to know how you did it?" He barked

"Really? You're still on that? I told you already, it's med-"

"Yea yea whatever, meditation. I'm not buying that crap. You had to have some sort of practice or training to be able to do that. No one in this entire school has been able to dodge every single one of my punches so easily as you did! It's just not possi-"

"Gohan trains with swords! Now stop yelling at him Sharpie. Just forget about it already." Erasa didn't like to see her friends fight like this, she needed to step in.

"Wh-what?"

"You heard what I said. He told us not too long ago that he trains with swords sometimes. That's probably how he was able to dodge your punches. I'm sure swords are harder to get by then fists and he no doubt has been training for a while if he was able to do that." The bubble blond put her hands to her hips.

"Seriously? Swords? You're kidding me right?" He stared at the wild haired Prince in disbelief. _'No wonder he was able to evade everything I threw at him. That spar wasn't even fair. He fights for his life while I just punch someone's lights out. Damn.'_

"You practice swordplay? You, the Prince of the Ox Kingdom, uses a sword?" Videl was now the one to speak up, this peaked her interest. This Prince was coming out to be more than anyone had expected.

"Gohan, just show them already." Jesse prompted. Gohan turned his head. "You're sleeves. Roll them up and just show them. They're obviously confused."

Gohan slowly and neatly rolled up his sleeves and bent his arms down to show Videl and Sharpner what exactly Jesse meant. In unison both pairs of eyes went wide as they looked over the many scratches and nicks that waved over his arms.

"Dude that's insane! But yo, exactly how bad are you that you've been struck so many times? Seriously, that looks painful as hell."

"Well, it's not that I'm bad, more so improving. If you think this looks bad, you should have seen my arms when I first started out, you would think my arm was some cat's scratching post. It's not too bad, it doesn't hurt too much, as I explained to them earlier, my master has amazing control and never really intends to hurt me, just to teach and discipline."

Videl wasn't buying it. There had to be another reason why he was so quick. _'Swordplay doesn't make you that fast. There's definitely more to it. I'm going to find out one oway or another who he really is. For now I'll just go with it.'_

The conversation became more civilized and entertaining from that point on. Gohan shared another one of his 'Goten pulls a prank' story and had the group almost in tears. At least he knew how to make them laugh.

* * *

Gohan's stomach growled loudly as the little clique walked through the halls on the way to lunch.

"Damn Son, are you really that hungry? Your stomach sounds like it's going to explode in a second." Skye laughed it off as the group fell silent.

"You have no idea. I haven't eaten anything all day. Usually by this time I'd have eaten breakfast, had a snack and lunch already. I'm starving."

"Well, you may not have the build Coach was hoping for, but you sure have the stomach to back it up." The group laughed walking into the cafeteria. This was the first time Gohan had seen this many people his age all at the same time grouped up in one place. It made him feel a bit uncomfortable. It wasn't so much as he didn't want to be there, it just felt a bit cramped.

"Hey guys? Is there somewhere else to eat?" They all looked at him like he was delusional. "As hard as it is to believe, but I feel a bit cramped up in here. There's so many people, it's a bit much to take in on day one."

"Are you really feeling claustrophobic in this big room? Ya know, for a Prince of a huge kingdom like the one of the Ox, you sure have some wierd quirks, but whatever. If you feel cramped in here then you should go eat outside on the roof. There's a bench up there if I remember correctly. No one goes up there though." Sharpner mocked.

That's great. Let's go." Gohan surprised everyone by actually heading up stairs to the roof. Soon enough he was up on the roof taking in the relaxing weather with his arms spread wide. "Ah, it feels so good to be outside again. The weather is perfect. Don't you think guys? Guys?" He turned around and realized he was alone. He sighed loudly as he began to realize just how fast he made it up there, his new friends are probably still downstairs.

"Oh well. Might as well see what's going on down below." Walking towards the edge of the roof, he looked down to the entrance of the school where not as many, but there were still some Paparazzi camped outside waiting for his appearance. "Man, they're really persistent. I might have to avoid that later on."

"HEY GOHAN!" he almost tripped over the edge of the roof as he battled for his balance to not fall over. He waved his arms around and with as little effort as possible, he pushed himself back using his energy. "Oh, sorry about that, I didn't think you would fall off the ledge like that." Erasa with the rest of the group walked up to Gohan who looked a little flustered.

"What were you doing by the ledge anyways?"

"Oh, I was just seeing if anyone was still down there. Turns out the paparazzi still think I'm going to show up and give them a story and answer their questions."

"Wow, they're still down there? I had a hard enough time getting in the school this morning. I can't imagine if you actually walk out the front doors later."

Videl stared at the back of the wild haired boy's head as he looked out into the sky as the others took a look down below.

_'There's definitely something different about you. You're not like everyone else. And I want to know why.'_ Gohan's non-chalant attitude had been bugging her all day, to add on the fact that he seemed like a sincerely nice person seemed out of question. It bothered her to no end that such a person existed.

A minute passed of everyone mocking how dumb they thought the reporters down below were and they sat themselves down on the one bench that Sharpner had mentioned earlier. It wasn't very big, but it fit the small group comfortably.

"And you don't feel cramped at all out here?" Sharpner asked.

"Not at all. We're outside. How could I feel cramped out here? It's so nice out too. Don't you like to eat with a good scenery?"

"Sure, sure."

"It's lovely out here today. I agree. Who wouldn't want to eat out in this weather. It's perfect out." Erasa let the wind wave her hair around some as she twisted her neck left and right.

"You know, as creative as I think I am, it's hard to believe I've never thought of eating out here." Jesse admitted.

"I'm almost positive I've brought it up once or twice when you probably weren't paying attention. You were most likely in your little day dream world trying to think of something to draw." Skye mocked.

As everyone got settled down and comfortable, Gohan made himself happy and took out one of the many capsules he usually lugged around and laid it on top of the table. A puff of smoke boomed and covered the surrounding ten square foot area around the bench.

"Woa. Dude. That all looks incredible! Is that all yours?" Skye was practically drooling over the assortment of dishes that were still hot and steaming. The aroma reached around the the whole bench as everyone got a whiff of Son Chi Chi's famous home cooking.

"Well, it's not all mine. Dig in." Everyone went wide eyed as he just smiled and gestured for everyone to eat whatever they liked. Within minutes everything was gone, mainly thanks to a certain black haired Saiyan Half Breed.

"Oh, my, freaking, God. Dude, that was amazing! Who cooked all that? I have to know." Gohan cracked a signature Son smile and used as he tooth-picked out whatever bits and pieces of that T-Rex Steak was still stuck in between his teeth.

"Well, if you must know, my mom cooked everything. She's really good isn't she?" Skye's eye began to twitch as he soon began to become envious of his new friend.

"Your, mom, cooked, all of that? Dude! I wish my mom could cook even half as good as that." He whined

"Yep, I haven't tasted anyone else's cooking for the past 14 years, you know, besides going out occasionally and cooking my own fish." There were also those rare occasions where he visited Capsule Corp, those very very rare occasions, and they ordered in either Asian or Italian.

* * *

"I'm really glad that we decided to eat up there instead of inside like usual. That was a great idea Gohan." Erasa mused as she clung to his arms.

"Uh, thanks. I'm glad you enjoyed it so much. I can't believe you guys have never eaten up there before. It's so nice out there." Using as least force as he could he tried to break the hold Erasa had on his arm, but she was holding on pretty tight.

"So, Gohan, have you chosen your next class yet?" Jesse pondered.

"What do you mean? I get to choose my last class?" They walked until they reached the main hall of lockers.

"Yea, for your 4th period class, you get to choose what you want to do. It's your elective class. It's usually the class people take that deals with their goal in life and their interest. Like me. My elective is an acting class. And Jesse's over here is an Art class."

"And I'm taking a business class. Gotta know how to market yourself if I ever want to make it in the fashion business, right?" Erasa budded in. "Sharpie here takes and extra Weight Training course to keep up with his Boxing training regimen. And Videl here takes a Sci-"

"It's none of your business what I'm taking is what she meant to say." Videl couldn't see a good reason as to why he needed to know what she was taking. Her life was public enough, the most amount of privacy she had was in school, she wanted to keep that going.

"If you don't want to tell, that's alright, I understand. I think I'm going to go to the office and get some help on what class I should take. See you guys later." Not wasting any more time, the gang left for their elective course classes as Gohan went straight for the office.

When inside he rang a bell and was greeted by one of the school's administrators. "Why hello there. Do you need help with something?" The woman behind the desk asked.

"Well yea, It's the last class of the day but I didn't know that I get to choose the class I wanted to take. Could you help me? I don't even know what my choices are."

The assistant went on to explain how students usually chose their last class of the day based on what they would like to do later in life or what they were currently interested in, much like what Skye had already told him. She took out a piece of light blue paper that had every one of the classes available to take listed on it. He took a minute to look over it and decide what he wanted to take. One class in particular caught his eye. It had many subcategories under it. He asked about it and she told him that it was everything involving the main subject and the subcategories in one class.

"Alright, I'll take it." He said with a smile.

"Ok then, just give me a minute to put you into the class, and, done. Here ya go, take this and give it to your teacher when you get to class so she'll can input you into her class." She handed Gohan a sheet of white paper with a bunch of numerical coding on it that stood for the class he was taking. Class number 200.

He took the sheet and walked up the stair case to the second floor where his next class would be. It had to be the first class on the floor. It took him a moment but soon enough he was standing outside of room 200. From left to right he read the sign on the door.

"Mrs. H. 200." It took him a minute, but he got the reference soon enough. He slapped his palm to his forehead and slid it down his face. "This school is so weird." he mumbled before opening the door. He walked in and was slammed by the aroma of many different aroma's from the chemicals mixing in the air. He looked around and witnessed his many new classmates using burners to mix a combination of chemicals. From the corner of his eye he saw something glint really quick. He scanned the class and looked for the shiny object, but what his eyes came in contact with was another pair of eyes, a set of deep blue eyes.

He fixated his gaze on the crystal blues that stole his attention away from the teacher that was calling for him. She turned her head away, trying to ignore him but he's subconsciously kept on staring even though couldn't see the sparkle anymore. He wanted more. Never had he seen such beauty.

He was content on staring more as the teacher waved her hand in his face and literally 'snapped him out of it.' He shook his head and regained control. "Huh what?"

"I was asking your name and what you were doing in my classroom young man." Said the studious looking woman dressed in a white lab coat.

He flustered for a minute and then took out the paper the receptionist in the office handed to him earlier. "Um, I'm new here, and I chose this class as my elective. Sorry about not hearing you, I was, uh, distracted is all." He admitted embarrassingly.

"Ah, Prince Oxford, I'm honored that you chose my class out of every other in this school. It's good to know there are still young minds out there thinking big. Well, welcome to Science 101, where you'll learn everything and anything that is Science. If there's anything you have a question about, don't hesitate to ask." She said with a peppy attitude.

"Umm, two questions actually. Are there any other teachers in this school that are over obsessive with their class numbers for something specific to the subject they teach? Like yours. Mrs. H 2 O's. Gotta admit I chuckled, but it's pretty odd considering Mr. Marx's class. That just seemed a bit, odd, ya know."

"Well actually, it wasn't my idea for the classroom number. Some of the other teachers thought it would be funny. Anyways, what's your second question?"

"Oh right, where do I sit? Hehe." He scratched the back of his head.

"Ah, well actually, right now the class is in groups as we're performing a lab. We actually just began setting up even though one of the groups already started mixing. They'll be lost later on, but that's their faults for not paying attention." Said group that was seated to her left chuckled to themselves as they concocted some ungodly mixture of chemicals that filled the room with an odd aroma and a hazy gas.

"Anyways, it looks like Group 3 over there to the far right has the least amount of people in their group. You can join them, just ask them what we're doing and they'll help you out."

He looked over to the far right in the back, his eyes lit up when he saw the girl with the raven dark pigtails sitting back there with her eye in a microscope. _'What are the chances? Why do I feel lucky all of the sudden?'_

"Oh class! Before I forget, be sure to hand in your field trip forms before the end of the day tomorrow to preserve your spot on the trip." Gohan twisted and turned back around to face the teacher.

"Yes, we're going to pay a visit to Capsule Corporation on Wednesday. Every electives class is taking a trip this Wednesday to a place of their choice that is related to their class subject. And what better way to learn more about the world around us than to visit the place that helps develop what gets us through our every day lives?" She explained to Gohan as she passed him one of the permission slips.

He looked it over, just a plain field trip form of where they were going and how they were getting there. According to the paper, they were going to spend the entire school day there. What luck, a great excuse to visit old friends. He walked over to the group he was a appointed with a big 'ol smile one his face. As he walked he crumpled up the paper, realizing he wouldn't really need it if the class was really going to C.C.

The shock in Videl's eyes were quite easily noticed by the young Saiyan. He sat down in an open chair and joined the group. But before he could get settled in and introduce himself, she had to know why.

"Why did you just trash your field trip form? Don't you want to go to Capsule Corp? It's like one of the most amazing places in the world from what I've heard. It's almost as big as the school." The girl with the Crystal Blue eyes shouted.

"Actually, I think it's bigger than the school. That is if you include all the underground space and what not. It's not as tall, but it's pretty big." He explained.

"I'm not even going to ask how you know all that, but just answer my question. Why did you basically throw away your permission slip to go there?"

"Well, I don't need it."

* * *

A/N: 1: Don't ever accuse me of creating a Gary Stu/Mary Sue. I'm well aware of where the line is drawn.

2: Skye and Jesse are there for comedic relief. They'll play a role, but not a bigger role than the Canon Characters. I'm well aware of what role they play themselves. But for the bulk of this story, you will be introduced to new character after new character, so deal with it. It'll all be fine.

3: I have a good idea what Gohan's sword will look like..I'll draw it up in the next few days and hopefully color it as well.

4: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and tune in for more next time :D


	5. Stranger In A Strange Land

**Prince of Orange Star: Stranger In A Strange Land**

I don't own a damned thing besides the Original Characters created specifically for this Fan Fiction.

* * *

"You're not coming to school on Wednesday? Today's your first day and you're already planning you're first absence? Wow, impressive. And here I thought you had actually come here for a reason. But I guess school is just a joke to you."

"What? No, it's not like that. It was my idea to come to school in the first place, it's just, well something came up the other day and I have to take care of it as soon as I have the time. And since no one's going to be in class on Wednesday, I might as well clear my day and take care of it then, right?"

The girl with the deadly glare wasn't giving in until she had the truth. Usually she was able to read people like a book, but this strange person was just too different. There was so much mystery surrounding him. It wasn't the fact that he was Prince of the Ox Kingdom and that everything that happens in between their walls is usually private. No, there was something different about him that she just couldn't put a finger on.

"Sure it was. I believe you one hundred and ten percent. You just so happened to have something come up and decide to take a day off the day of a field trip. Sure. Or is it that you don't plan on going because of some other reason?" Videl accused, never letting her glare fade.

Gohan introduced himself to the other two students in the group and she eventually let the topic die down so she could get back to the group project. In the group with Videl was another girl with long curly orange hair who wore contact lenses to make up for her poor eyesight. She was exempt from having to do parts of the project that involved having to look through the microscope because of this.

The 4th member of the small group was a boy names Toshi. He was the epitome of what some would mark as a nerd. The short straight hair, the big, wide glasses, a collared shirt with a pocket protector and a high IQ to back himself up. Outside of Ms. H's class, Toshi was a quite and shy kid, but once he stepped inside room 200 he became quite open, always raising his hand for the chance to answer a question. And usually he wore down his classmates by running his mouth with small details concerning an answer.

"Well, Gohan. It's nice to have another guy in the group. Being surrounded by these two every day can get to a guy eventually. They don't even laugh at my jokes most of the time. You can only imagine how boring it gets in here." Gohan looked over to the well dressed boy.

"Yea, I can only imagine." The Prince turned his head over to the two girls who were whispering a conversation to each other. _'How lucky you've been.'_ He sighed, turning back to his paper to take some notes from the assignment paper. He took short breaks after wearing down his pencil from excessive amounts of writing. He wrote fast, but his hand writing was still very readable.

"Wow. You wrote all that in such a short time? Your hand must be really sore."

"Nah, I'm used to it by now. This isn't really much. Grandpa has me look over all official documents and proofread them before they become public, so yea, I write quite a bit." Toshi continued on with the one way conversation as Gohan steered his attention in another direction.

He knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but he had to know what the two girls were talking about. Angela would giggle every now and then while Videl just rolled her eyes. But they were both staring at him intently while he was writing down notes. _'Well, what they don't know won't hurt them, right? Or me.'_

"He's totally hot. How can you not see that Videl? I'm legally blind without these contacts and even I can see that. I mean, just look at him. He's like every girl's dream. Uncharacteristically dark eyes, Smart, modest, plus he's the Ox Prince. So he's go something to fall back on eventually."

"Hmph. Wow Angela. If you're so interested in him, then why don't you ask him out." Videl prompted as she fixed her stare towards the back of his head while leaning back in her chair.

"Yea, right. I saw the way he was staring at you when he came into the class. He so has a thing for you. I'm willing to bet my life on it. He so adores you. Can't you see that?"

"Hmph. If that's what you're into then why don't you go for him. I bet he'll just love you. And why do you think he was staring at me when he walked in. It's not like I was staring at him. He's probably just wanting to get to know my dad by being nice to me. Whatever. He just better be smart enough to help us get A's on the projects." Videl bleakly responded. The situation was quite uncomfortable.

_'What was with the hesitation? And the crack in her voice? Was she, lying about all that? And why would I want to meet her dad? Is she that conceited? I just want to make some friends.'_

In the back of his mind he could hear his mom preaching to him about his and her intentions and goals about him going to school. _'You can go to school on two conditions. You keep up to date with all of your responsibilities here. And two, look for a princess to bring home to me.'_

He sighed loudly as he remembered how selfish his mom's intentions were, but then let out his own little smirk as he gave the idea some thought. _'Maybe. But, it's only day one. I shouldn't be thinking like that. I barely know anyone here. I should be smart about this. My priorities come first and then my mom's. I want to make friends before I even consider courting anyone.'_

* * *

The group went about taking turns looking into the microscope and writing down what they saw. Ms. H gave the class an array of different specimen to look at. Many different blood samples as well as plant cells. Gohan took the time to illustrate his observations so he could remember everything better. He made sure to shade in the darker areas and pencil in every little detail.

His group was amazed with his artistic skill and wanted to know how he got so good. He told that before he became a Prince that he would often become bored while studying and just doodle on his paper when taking a break. And as time passed he eventually developed a knack for it and took it up as a little hobby, though most of his drawings were usually of things he didn't like to remember. Mainly people from his past that he wouldn't exactly consider, friends.

Class seemingly blew by for Gohan as he spent most of his time eavesdropping in on Videl and Angela's conversations. Most of it was just girl talk. But he listened in specifically whenever he heard himself being referenced. Apparently Angela thought he was cute and Videl thought he had secrets that he was keeping hidden from everyone. She spent most of the class glaring at the back of his head with a look that could kill.

The bell rang and school was eventually let out. Gohan walked over to his locker and put his books away and was greeted by his two buddies from before.

"Yo Gohan. So what class did you take for you Elective?" Asked the hyped up actor. He had just finished an exhilarating scene of Hamlet.

"I uh, I took a Science based class. It's usually stuff I'm interested in, but today was a bit boring. I guess it's because it's a Monday. It was fine though."

"Ah, so you have Ms. H in room 200 don't you?" Jesse questioned. Most of the school knew that the teachers chose that class for her just to be funny.

"That's the one. But how did you know which class I was in? Is that the only Science class in the whole school?" The confused Saiyan asked.

"No. But it is the only Science based elective class in the school. For regular Science classes you usually have a set sub section of the course you would study. But for the elective, as you should know by now, you'll be studying anything and everything. It's like that for most core classes that have elective based classes. It's basically a boost for students who want to get ahead in their classes." Jesse explained further.

"Oh wow. Is that so? Sounds like a really smart idea. No wonder I was recommended to come here over the other schools in the district. This place is really ahead of the game." The prince praised.

"Eh, it's not much. But it's ours, so it's cool. Anyways, you headed out now? It's probably a heck of a long trip all the way back to where you live."

"Huh, oh yea. It's a long trip. But it's not so bad. With how fast my caretaker flies it doesn't actually take too long."

"Yea, I bet. But do you plan on leaving through the front doors?" Jesse asked.

"Yea I'm pretty sure the paparazzi is still out there waiting for you to make you appearance. They're really persistent. They must really want a story." Skye explained.

"Oh crud. I completely forgot about all that. Um, I don't know what I'm going to do now. Is there another way out of here? I can't exactly leave the same way I came. I'm pretty sure Davis would come to pick me up in a car." He mentally cursed himself because he knew he couldn't just leave on the roof using Nimbus like the way he came. How would everyone react to seeing the boy leaving on a flying cloud?

_'Hm. How do I get out of this? Should I just walk out there and answer their questions. Hm. HEY! I got it! Yea, that's prefect.'_ He turned towards Skye and grabbed the kid by his shoulders from the front.

"Skye. You're in the acting department right?" He nodded. "So, you guys have costumes back there right?" He nodded once again. "So you can get me something to wear to get past the newspapers today right?"

"Gohan. You're a genius. I'll be back in 5 minutes. Stay right here." Skye ran off as fast as he could and came back but five minutes later with a bag of clothes. He pulled out a couple different things he thought Gohan could disguise himself in. But most important of all, he pulled out a hat to cover his hair. It was the one thing that no matter what he wore, the paparazzi would be able to recognize him as the Prince. No one else in the world had hair like him.

"Hm. I'll take this, this and that over there. Oh hey, and look at this. This stuff looks great Skye, thanks a million. I'm going to go change and put my clothes in a bag and I'll be right back." Gohan left for the men's room to change and left Skye and Jesse to discuss.

"You think he'll be able to pull it off?"

"Heck no! Haha, and that's the best part. It's going to be hilarious. Did you see the outfit he picked out? It looks ridiculous. If he thought he stood out before, those bright colors are going to make him look like a sore thumb. Just hold in your laughter for when he leaves. And I assure you, you will laugh." Skye assured.

"Hehe, yea whatever you evil genius. We'll see." Moments later Gohan came back dress in a pair of baggy bright orange pants and a dark red shirt that was labeled "B-Ball. On his head he wore a baseball cap backwards, as that was the only way it would fit with his hair pointing out in every direction. A lock of black hair snuck through the bottom of the cap as he finished the outfit off with a pair of tinted glasses.

"Well, how do I look?" Skye covered his mouth as he attempted to contain his laughter. Jesse slapped the palm of his hand to his face and slowly slid it down past his nose. "It's awesome right?"

"Yea, just awesome. Now, get out of here already. Davis, or whoever is picking you up is probably waiting isn't he."

"You're right. Well, See ya guys tomorrow and thanks for the help Skye." He waved them off and dashed for the front door holding his clothes in a small plastic bag. He dashed through the doors and felt the sun beat upon his face as he blocked the sun out of his eyes thanks to the glasses.

"Wow, everything looks so dark through these glasses. Hm, time to look for Davis, if he's even here yet." Gohan snuck by the camera freaks that were waiting for him thanks to the incognito outfit he picked out. He saw Davis waiting outside of the limo waiting for him. He was turning in the direction when he heard his voice called from somewhere.

"Hey Gohan! Yoo hoo! Over here! Oh Princy." He shuttered at the sound of hearing his title being called out in public. He hoped that none of the newspaper guys had heard it. He slowly turned his head to see that it was the blond girl from earlier, Erasa, calling for him. He slowly turned back away.

"Gohan! Over here! Come on!" She called again. This time one of the paparazzi caught on.

"Gohan?"

"Prince Gohan?"

"The Ox Prince?" The multiple paparazzi questioned. They immediately looked around for the boy with the wild hair. They didn't see him around.

"Gohan! We're over here! What's with the get up? Can you see through those glasses?" In unison the camera freaks turned every which way looking for a child wearing glasses. They caught the stare of Gohan dressed in red and orange. His hair jumped out of the hat and the glasses fell off revealing it was indeed him.

"AH! DAVIS! START THE CAR!" He yelled as he sprinted for the Limo.

"Prince Gohan! A moment of your time!"

"Hey Prince, why'd you choose Orange Star?"

"What's you're favorite color?"

"Hey Prince, did you find a Princess yet?" The last question only made him run faster. He swiftly jumped in the car and locked the doors and windows.

"Drive drive drive! Quickly, we gotta get out of here." He prompted.

"Um, Master Gohan. I'm very sorry. But there's no where to go. The streets are packed as you can see. I can barely move the car an inch." The stretch limo with the Ox Horns at the front was blocked from all sides.

"Crud. We can't get out of here? Ah, I don't want to have to deal with all of them. What should I do? They're just going to harass us unless we can get a move on." Gohan was stressing the issue more than he had to. He really wanted to hold back showing off any strength or powers.

"Well, there is one thing you can do. You can, hide in public." Davis suggestively answered, knowing what Gohan was fully capable of doing, just not preferably.

"What? You're kidding me. That's the only idea you can think of? Come on there has to be another way. Besides, we're in the middle if the street. If I do that here, for sure people would see me and I'd be all over the news station till my next lifetime." Gohan looked out through the tinted windows and looked for an escape route. Every way he looked there were cameras flashing before the car. He had to somehow get rid of those.

"I have an idea, but it's a bit mean. Think they'll mind if they're cameras suddenly, 'break?'" The young halfbreed asked as he began changing into the spare green Tunic that was brought along. By now he had redesigned the once seemingly loose piece of clothing into something more fitting.

"I don't think they'll mind at all. Just be sure not to hurt anyone." The caretaker advised as he unlocked the doors.

"Alright, I'm going." He took a deep breathe and burst through the door into a sprint down the street dodging civilians like they were electric fences. _'Hm, I don't see any of them behind me. Maybe I lost them already?'_ He turned his head back around and had to skid his feet along the sidewalk to avoid the reporters waiting for him in front.

"Woa. Leave me alone already. I'm not answering a single question!" He then turned to run across the street, thankfully traffic was at a crawl. He ran about another mile until he could no longer see a single camera in sight. He slowed his pace down to a slow walk and took the time to observe Satan City.

He hadn't been in the city very much. He rarely even visited Capsule Corp anymore due to his busy schedule. He could just take a trip there right now to just say hi, but Vegeta would likely pull him in for a quick training session. What with he already had planned for the day, that would just kill his time and ruin his schedule. He could wait two more days for when the class visits. Besides, he could take Goten with him then as well to play with Trunks.

* * *

He walked along the streets just observing the tall buildings, it was certainly nothing like what he was used to. Although every now and then he turned to check if any of the paparazzi were still following him. He seemed to have ran pretty far and out of their reach. He took this time to enjoy not having any responsibilities. He wanted to enjoy it more, but knew that he would have to show himself off if he were to do that, and he was too much in the public eye at the moment.

He decided that that was what he wanted. He needed to get home soon anyways. He had a couple things to care of back home. Besides the fact that his grandpa more than likely had some papers for him to look through, he was waiting for a very important package to come in.

He picked up his pace and started power walking as he searched for a discrete area to get out from. Though everywhere he looked, people surrounded just about every alley that he could have escaped through. After another couple minutes of searching he found an area that was vacant. He took a turn to his left and made a run for it.

He was just about to the other side of the street when he heard people shouting. Unfortunately for him someone had watched the news the previous day and recognized him for his Royal status.

"It's the Ox Prince! He's in the city! Oh my God!"

"The Ox Prince? Where?"

"He's over there! Hey everyone look! It's the Prince of the Ox Kingdom!"

Gohan freaked out as he didn't expect to be caught this far away from any cameras. _'Darn it. What am I supposed to do now? I was just about out of here. Ah, I want to get home already. Maybe I can muse them for a minute and then be on my way.'_

He turned around and gave a typical Son grin. "Um, hi. How's it going?"

"He's talking to us! Oh my god, someone get a picture!"

"Aww, he's so adorable. And polite too."

"Hey Prince boy, what are you doing all the way out here?"

"Can I take a picture with you please!"

Gohan scratched the back of his neck once more as he thought about what he could do in the situation. He couldn't really run anymore. They had caught and basically backed him into a corner.

"Um, sure. But can we make it quick, I really have to get home soon?" A young girl who couldn't have been any older than 8 years old ran up to Gohan and wrapped her arms around him and posed with a big smile.

"Mommy take the picture already, come on." The girl pleaded. The mother snapped the photo. Unaware of the situation around him, more than just the mother of the child had snapped photos of the sight. Gohan's eyes widened as he thought about the outcome.

_'Damn. This isn't going to look good. I hope no one back home minds a little publicity. They'll understand once I explain it to them. Hopefully.'_

"Thank you so much Mr. Prince. I'll never forget this day in my life." Gohan smiled down at the child as he ran a hand through her hair.

"Ah, I'm glad I could help out. Well, I really have to get going now. So if it's not too much. I'll see ya around." He took off running once again. He passed a corner and thanked the Gods above that the sidewalk on this corner was clear. He quickly ran into an alley and took to the skies in a blinding flash of Gold.

As he passed by the limits of Satan City he called for the Nimbus Cloud and dropped out of his transformed state. "Hm. That was quite an, adventure. I guess. I can't imagine what tomorrow's paper is going to look like. Better let mom and grandpa know as soon as I can so they don't have to find out through the media. They're always printing out half truths anyways. Surely they would make a simple picture out to be something anymore than just that, a picture."

He pondered his thoughts for a little more as the cloud descended down to ground level. The 'No Fly Zone' went for everybody, Royal family included. He jumped off of his fluffy yellow friend and walked towards the large gates.

"Hey guys! I'm home from school. Can ya let me in?" He shouted to the same two guards who were still on the same shift.

"Ah, my Prince. Welcome home." The doors slowly opened for the young boy. He walked through and was greeted by a school of small children.

"Hey there guys. Miss me?" The small children gathered around him and started asking about the city and public school. "Sorry guys, It's a long story. But I promise I'll tell you about it later, alright?" The group of boys and girls scattered about disappointed that they weren't getting a story today.

Walking towards the castle he waved his hellos to more of the villagers who looked glad to see him back home. He opened the castle doors and walked a long the long corridors before passing by the same hallways as he did in the morning. No one seemed to be around.

He walked passed Goten's room and opened the door. He looked inside and found nothing but an empty, but messy looking room. No doubt the little kid had gotten to some sugar sometime earlier. Pictures were knocked down, pillows were on the floor and clothes were thrown around as if someone was looking for something in specific.

"Ha, wow. I told him not to have too much fun without me. Oh well, guess my best bet would be to check the back."

* * *

"Hey get back here Goten! I'm not kidding around, give it back. There's important stuff inside that box." A woman with jet black hair with shades of metallic blue chased the little half breed Saiyan around the large backyard as she attempted to retrieve a package that she had been waiting a while to receive.

"Hahahahaha catch me if you can." Goten kept running circles around the master swordsman with no intent of letting up.

"I'll tell your mom on you if you don't give it to me, right now!" He playfully laughed the minor threat off and continued running around.

"Make me." She was getting quite frustrated at how hyper Goten was. She was sure that he had gotten a hold of some of the sweets in the main kitchen.

"Jeez. This kid is impossible. I seriously can't begin to fathom how the Princess deals with him when he's like this." She shook her head and then did the only thing she could think of doing at a time like this.

She reached for 'Higashi No Okkusu'. A 44 inch Katana wrapped in a dark blue cloth with a circular guard with two horns sticking out from the sides. She brought the sword to her face and took a deep breathe. She circled the weapon around slowly making sure to keep a steady hand a clear head.

"KYAH!" She slammed the blade down in the ground and caught the back end of Goten's shorts, stopping him from running any further. "Now, are you going to hand it over or am I going to have to take it from you?"

He turned his head and stuck his tongue out towards his brother's sensei and shook his head. She slowly walked over to his front and reached for the heavy box but he just turned away when she reached for it.

"Come on Goten, give it here. Come on Goten I'm not playing around, there's important material in that box." The wild child ignored her pleads and wasn't planning on giving in. Roza was just about to go and get Princess Chi Chi when from the doors appeared a familiar figure, though she wasn't expecting to see him until later in the day.

"Ah, you're back. Welcome home Prince Gohan." He bowed and brought his right fist to left palm.

"Master. Thanks for the welcome. It's good to be home." He quickly noticed the situation Goten was in as he was attempting to get to Gohan, but only managed to stretch out his pants.

Roza picked up her sword from the ground and placed it back in it's sheath. Goten who was still attempting to get to Gohan was flung from his steps and flew into Gohan with full force while carrying the package. The result of this was Gohan laying on his back while Goten kneeled on top of him, still carrying the box.

"Hey there monkey boy. Whatcha got there?" The elder of the two asked with a smile, happy to see his baby brother having fun.

"I dunno. Took it from mean sword lady." He replied with a sharp tone.

"Well that's not very nice, maybe she needs what's inside. You should give it back to her Goten." Goten felt defeated as he had always listened to his older brother. He got up off of Gohan who in turn picked himself up. He turned and walked back over to the now smirking swordsman who had her arms crossed as she stared down at the little Prince.

"Here." He presented the box.

"Don't give it to me, it's not mine." She replied. Goten jumped in frustration.

"What do you mean it's not yours? Didn't he just say he took it from you master?" Gohan intervened

"Yea, he took it from me. But this package is for you." Gohan's eyes went wide as his mouth opened wide with anticipation.

"You mean, it's finally here?"

"We should get started immediately if you want it finished before nightfall."

* * *

A/N: Well, hope you enjoyed. Put a lot of effort into this. Roza's Sword translates into "Ox of the East." Just for those wondering where I got it from. Now I'm off for the next couple days to finish a couple drawings before Valentines day. The more reviews, the quicker the next chapter comes. Btw, anon's are welcome :D See ya later


	6. I'm Not An Angel

**Prince of Orange Star: I'm Not An Angel**

I don't own a damned thing besides the Original Characters created specifically for this Fan Fiction.

* * *

"Gohan. Oh Gohan. Wake up Gohan." There was no response from the boy. He was completely wiped out from the previous day's tasks. "Go-han?" The princess whispered once more in the boy's ear, but he was too wiped out.

"Oh boy. Goten! Can you help mommy with something in Gohan's room?" She yelled across the castle. The little guy was just finishing up his breakfast when he came storming into his big brother's room.

"Now Goten, Gohan needs to wake up so he's not late for school. So do whatever you have to to wake him up, alright? I'll be back in a couple minutes to check up on you." It wasn't a moment later when she was halfway out the door.

"Gohan Gohan Gohan Gohan Gohan! Wake up big brother!" The hyped up little half breed jumped up and down on Gohan's torso in an attempt to wake up the eldest Prince of the Ox Kingdom.

Gohan doubled over and woke up after the first jump. His eyes popped open and he reached for the hyperactive child. "I'm up, I'm up." He gripped the boy who held a wide smile from around his waist and yawned.

"What time is it? I feel so tired. Come to think of it, I don't remember coming to my room last night." Gohan looked over to his mom who stood in between the doorway.

"For one, it's Six Fifty in the morning. You had quite a long day yesterday. Your grandpa said you were barely able to keep your eyes open in the war room last night. He said you were just laying back in your chair one moment and the next you were knocked out." Chi Chi explained to her busy son who needed to get up and get dressed for school.

"You should jump in the shower Gohan. You still have some grime on you from yesterday. I guess a shower couldn't make it into your schedule before a nap."

"Grime? What was I doing that I got so dirty?" He ran a finger across his face and wouldn't you know it, on his finger was grease.

"It probably has something to do with that package Roza brought in here last night." The woman with her haired rolled into a bun gestured over her shoulder to a package wrapped in brown paper that was standing up against the boy's desk. He looked over to the long package as his mouth went agape.

"Yea! She did it! She finished it! Woo hoo! I can't wait to see it!" He threw Goten over his shoulder and jumped out of bed to examine his relic. He knew exactly what it was and couldn't wait to see how it looked. He picked it up and was about to rip the paper to shreds and reveal his prize when he noticed a note attached to the package. He squinted his eyes and read the fine script that was written.

"Do not open unless you have a name for it. If you do, tell the Princess to relay the name to me. If you do not, you must wait to see it. I trust you will follow this rule." He groaned in agony realizing that a name was the last thing he had thought of. He was going to have to wait until he at least got home to see what it looked like.

"I guess you don't have a name for it yet? Oh well, you should go and wash up and get ready for class. School starts in half an hour. You wouldn't want to be late on just your second day would you? Come on Goten, it's time for you to help me clean up the mess you made in the kitchen."

With that Goten jumped from his brother's shoulders and walked with his mom towards the kitchen to clean up. Gohan was left staring and only being able to imagine what his package looked like without the brown paper on it. Snapping out it he quickly picked out a set of clothes and got a towel and ran to the shower.

Just minutes later he emerged from the bathroom, still drying his gravity defying hair. His head wondering only about one thing as he walked the halls as he passed the laundry room, his own sword. He threw his towel into a bucket and continued walking to the kitchen. It had already been cleaned once on this morning, but once more wouldn't hurt too much.

He sat down and waited for his mom to serve him his favorite meal. He looked over the stove top and took a glance over at the clock above. "7:10. Oh jeez. I gotta get going. He quickly stood up as his mom placed his food on the table and grabbed just as she set it down.

"Sorry mom gotta go, I don't wanna be late." He sprung from the kitchen and for him room where he quickly picked up his bag, a replacement shirt to throw on and a set of gym clothes. Sadly the only type of gym wear he owned were his green and yellow tunics turned into Gi, his Gi that matched Piccolo's outfit and then there was his father's colors. He couldn't decide on just one right now so he took Piccolo's and his dad's and stuffed them in his bag. Hopefully no one at school would recognize his gym clothes from anywhere.

Looking over at his alarm clock, which was still flashing from not being turned off he quickly jumped through his window seeing as it was a quicker way to the outside than running through the halls and being careful not to knock anything down. He quickly came up to the gate and instead of waiting for the gates to open, he instead hopped over the large doors and waved off the guards.

"Sorry guys. I'm in a rush today. See ya later. NIMBUS!" He called out for the mystical cloud and quickly hopped on. He sat down and finally had the time to eat his breakfast. He stuffed his face on the quick ride over to Satan City.

* * *

Unlike the previous day in Satan City, which would have been a much easier day to pull a heist on, Satan City's worst decided to show their colors by making a quick buck. Now this wasn't your ordinary Bank robbery by any means. This was a rushed job and seemed very unprofessional.

The men on the inside were holding pistols and holding brown bags to carry money out. On the outside, there were just two men, one with a hostage held tightly from around her neck while the other had an assault rifle pointed at the crowd. His hands were shaking as he had no real intention to fire his weapon if he didn't have to. The only person in the group that was crazy enough to shoot at a cop was on the inside planting sticks of dynamite around the bank.

The police were waiting behind a barrier behind their blast shields, just waiting for the right moment to gain the upper hand and get the situation under control. They were all waiting on a certain sniper specialist who was taking his sweet old time getting into position, as usual. After hearing a cackle from his walkie talkie, the Chief of Police gave the 'go ahead' for said sniper to take the shot.

* * *

From high atop a building many kilometers away from the Bank being robbed, a man in light clothing and straight black baseball cap pulled the scope to his Remington 700 up to his eye and ran his eyes along the streets until he finally found the two robbers standing on the outside of the bank. One had his gun pointed to the head of a frightened looking hostage while the other had his rifle pointed to the crowd as he barked orders for everyone to back off.

_'Hm. Gotta make this clean. Which one do I take out first though? The one barking orders looks like he doesn't know what he's doing while the guy holding the hostage looks calm and in control. Do I take him out first and hope the other guy doesn't react on instinct and shoot the girl? The choices.'_

The sniper took a look without his scope and looked around the area for any more casualties. From his view without the help of his rifle everything looked like a blur.

"TAKE THE SHOT ALREADY JOHNSON!" A scream came from his walkie talkie and interrupted his thoughts. He scrambled around and finally caught the gadget in his hands held it to his mouth.

"I'm on it. I'm getting a clear shot. Should I go for the kill or just disarm them?" Johnson replied, trying to make up for his effortless showings. A reply came through and told him to disarm if possible, but if there are no clean shots, then he should go for the kill.

"Alright Johnson, you can do this. You've done this hundreds of times before and thousand more in simulations. Just, take a deep breathe, and." The man up top the roof took in a deep breathe and steadied his aim as he scoped in for the right hand of the one aiming towards the crowd.

"JOHNSON! DON'T SHOOT! DON'T SHOOT!"

_'Fi-'_ He pulled up at the last second and took aim to the skies.

* * *

High up in the sky was Gohan enjoying the last bit of his breakfast. He was just about to reach for the last piece of chicken in his bowl when from out of nowhere the dish exploded into pieces. He stared at the pieces in his hand and almost broke out into tears over his loss of food. After quickly mourning over the loss of such an exquisite meal his attention went all over the place as he tried to figure out what exactly had happened to his bowl.

"Who shot my food?" From up on Nimbus he peered down and saw the situation going on down below. There was a big ruckus going on down below, but from his current altitude he couldn't see a thing, everything looked like ants from up there. Curiosity got the best of him. He figured he had a couple of minutes to spare before he had to be at school.

He found a spot where no one was looking and quickly jumped from the Nimbus cloud and floated down to the streets into an alley in between two buildings. He ran over to where he saw everything was happening. He pushed himself through the crowds and stood on his toes as he tried to get a good luck at the action.

"Hey kid get out of here, it isn't safe." Gohan was pushed to the back of the crowd from civilians left and right. No one thought that this was a place for a kid. Gohan ran to the outside of the crowd and got a good look from the side. What he saw absolutely blew his mind. A girl, about his height was tying up both of the thugs. She didn't do all of the work, there were bullet wounds in their shoulders that obviously disabled them, but she was at the front lines of a bank robbery.

"Hey, who is that?" He asked to no one in particular. People from the crowd gave him a weird look, as if everyone should know who the young crime fighter was. He would be able to tell, but he was too far away from the action and she had by this point run inside with two armed cops assisting her.

"Kid, that's Videl Satan, the Champs daughter. Jeez. Where are you from that you don't know who she is?" One spectator informed him.

"That's Videl? Wow. Does she always help out like this?" he shyly asked. TV wasn't his thing, he wouldn't know if he even got the news channel that would show this sort of stuff back home.

"Kid you really aren't from around here are you?"

"Huh, me? Oh no, I'm from around here, I've just been, away for a while." He quickly snapped. He didn't want anyone to have even a second thought about who he was. The paparazzi got their evil hands over some shots of him yesterday, he didn't need this day to go the same way.

Gohan ran to the side where he could get a glimpse of the Bank, but he couldn't see what was going on inside, all he could do was wait and see as he heard gunfire coming from inside. "Oh no!"

* * *

She had just beaten up 3 of the 5 men on the inside and was just getting to work on the 4th. The 5th was no where to be seen, but from the corner of her eye she could clearly see that there was C4 placed in various spots in the room. That wasn't a good sign.

She looked over to the hostages tied up on the inside, they were covered in sticks of dynamite suits, set to go off at the push of a button. The cops that came inside with her were currently working on getting the hostages freed and then safe from the explosives. Now if she could only tell which one of the masked men held the trigger her mind would be at ease.

But there was no time to think. She had avoided enough gunfire while only being nicked in the leg and shoulder. She had only a few moments to recover and catch her breathe. The 4th robber was busy reloading and having a hard time. With whatever will power she had in her she pushed her aching body and ran towards the robber.

The masked villain was taken by surprise and out of instinct swung the first thing he could at the girl. Unfortunately for him, that was his 9mm pistol. He accidentally threw the gun as he swung for her head, she ducked under the strike but the hit off a wall and ricocheted off the floor.

"AH!"

* * *

With his acute Saiyan hearing, Gohan over heard a scream that came from inside the taken over building. "Someone has to go help her! Please someone do something!" He screamed in agony. He had just met her, but that didn't mean he didn't care about her well being.

The cops were getting edgy, they had taken the two on the outside captive and were escorting those who were freed from their dynamite suits to safety. But that still left Videl inside and them with no knowledge of what was going on. One of the 3 cops that assisted Videl inside quickly ran to the outside and to the chief.

He panted as he drew heavy breaths. "Chief. Not good. It's, it's Videl. Shot." He reached down to his knees as he got the important words out.

The chief grabbed the out of breathe soldier and threw him behind the barrier. "Good work soldier, now stay back. Someone just has to go in and get Videl out of there."

"Chief. One more. There's one more in there." The cop said before the Chief acted to quickly.

Gohan couldn't take anymore of the waiting. He had to make sure that everything was ok, but he couldn't just run in there as he was. If anyone was recording this, which he someone was, there was a news crew stationed well behind the police blockade. If he was going to act on instinct then he had to do it now. But not here, he was out in the open. Thinking things over for a second he ran back to where he entered the city from, the alley.

* * *

"Crap. This isn't good at all. I'm can barely move let alone attempt to take out another one of these bastards. Damn, what am I going to do? I hope this guy is merciful and unarmed or I'm done for." Videl looked around the bank. The only people left was her, the idiot who threw the gun and in turn shot himself and Videl after the gun ricocheted and fired a stray bullet. He was close to bleeding out while she was barely able to move her left leg without pain.

She was going to just get herself out of there and let the 5th guy be and do whatever, but he had other plans. He walked out from inside the safe carrying 2 bags of money over his shoulders. In his right hand he held a small black box with a trigger on it. She saw the small object and went wide eyed. She knew he must have been the one to plant the dynamite and that had to be the detonator.

Although all of the hostages were safe and their dynamite stick suits were deactivated and no longer associated with the trigger, there was also the many clay bombs of C4 planted around the area. She tried to drag herself out of the bank but tripped and fell over on her knee. From the looks of it, she wasn't going to make it much farther nor much longer.

The man clad in all black took his mask off and smiled grimly at the young teen in distress. He laid down the bags of money and slowly walked over to Videl who was now in agonizing pain from her knees hitting the floor, her shoulder and left leg being nicked by bullets and a stray bullet making a direct hit with her left leg. The whole left side of her body was now pretty much useless.

"Heh, would you look at this. Ms. Videl Satan, the city's young crime fighter. Helpless, pathetic, weak. What are you going to do now? You can't even move. Now there's a number of different ways we can do this. One, I can walk out of here with my bags of money and leave you in here while I blow this place sky high. There's the option of me taking you with me as a hostage and walking away with my money and do away with you when I'm safe. And then there's plan C."

"Do you want to know what Plan C is? I'm going to tell you whether you like it or not. Plan C involves me, taking my foot, and smashing your head in until blood no longer spills out and your heart no longer beats. It's up to you, you can choose. I'll give you about ten seconds to decide before I make a decision myself. And I don't think you want me to decide."

The man in black walked over to his money as he waited for the young teen who was trying hard to keep her eyes open. At this point, she was sure she had lost a good amount of blood, but just how much she couldn't tell, but she knew it wasn't good. Things weren't looking up for her. In just a matter of seconds this criminal was going to get away scott free with the money and her life.

As she fought her mind with the decision of how she was going to let this goon kill her, she fought her subconscious for the will to stay awake. If she had to go, she didn't want to feel the pain. She really just wanted to let go of the pain.

She felt her eyes drooping and her vision became blurred. Through her shotty vision she saw the tall man in black lift his leg and mutter a few passing words to her. And in the blink of an eye, his dark figure was quickly replaced by a shining light.

_'A guardian angel. This must be my lucky day.'_ She passed out just as heard the groan of someone falling to the floor.

* * *

Gohan examined the area one more time before he could call the coast clear. He had beaten the robber unconscious and destroyed the detonator without setting it off. The C4 was disarmed and the money was back in the vault. Now he had to tend to Videl who wasn't in the best shape to say the least.

He looked over her frail body and gasped at how bad she had it. She was bleeding from all over, it was a miracle that she had lasted as long as she had. He couldn't believe how many times she was shot and still carried on. He took off his shirt and started wiping the blood clean from her body. He started with her face and then her shoulder. He carried on down below and after a couple minutes she was as clean as she was going to get with his helping hand.

She was looking a lot better but could still be better. He scanned her over once more and saw where she was shot in the leg. The bullet shot straight through her leg and left quite a hole where blood was still pouring out from.

"This doesn't look good. Let's see if I can do something about this. I hope I remember how to do this, it's been a while." He kneeled down and waved his hands over her body. A golden glow flushed over her body as he attempted to heal her using his own energy. It wasn't as effective as Dende's method, but it would hopefully do the trick.

"Come on, I just need to close up that hole." he concentrated just a little bit harder, he didn't want to force too much energy into her, that would surely cause internal issues. He took a deep breathe of air and pushed just a tiny bit more of energy into her.

"Come on, work already." he opened and eye to take a peak at his work. The hole was getting smaller, but that wasn't enough. "Forget it, time to go to Plan B." He took his hands away from her body and brought his right arm up. He concentrated his energy source into his palm and brought his hand down and concentrated it on that one spot where she was shot instead of her body as a whole.

A long thirty seconds longer of pouring energy into the small fissure and it was finally starting to close up. "Alright, it's working." Another moment later and he had successfully closed up the bullet wound. Although he had done his job, taking the measures he did was very taxing on his energy. Although being a Super Saiyan allowed him access to a bountiful amount of raw power, transferring it to another sentient being wasn't what it was intended for and had it's consequences.

Now shirtless, seeing as he had to clean up the blood all over her body and bandage her up, he slowly picked her up and held her in his arms as he slowly walked out of the mess of a bank and back out into the light of Satan City.

* * *

"It's Videl! Grab her from that boy immediately! She needs medical attention!" The medical team quickly scrambled over to the boy with the golden hair who was holding onto the Satan heir.

"She's fine. She just needs to get some rest." They didn't listen to him and just grabbed her from his arms and placed her on a gerny and drove away as fast they could. When the ambulance had gone Gohan was left dumbstruck at how quickly they had gotten out of there.

The scene of the crime was still a madhouse. Of course there were camera crews there, and why wouldn't there be. Gohan counted in his head how many exactly there were. And now that he was transformed and there was no way for them to recognize him, he could take out the cameras and not get in any trouble for it.

"Mr. Gold Hair Kid, what is your name?"

"What happened inside the bank?"

"What happened to your shirt?"

"Who is Videl to you?"

"Are you two going out?"

It was just like the day before. Oh the paparazzi never slept or took breaks. He huffed in a deep breathe, and strut his right arm forward. He once again concentrated a small amount of energy into his palm. Except this time he needed to manipulated the energy into a different form.

"What, what's he doing? Hey what's that kid doing? Someone stop him before he thinks of doing something dangerous."

He pushed out the energy and created a shock wave throughout the area that disabled any electronics in the area, this included every and all cameras that had flashed pictures or had filmed what happened.

Many photographers jumped back at their cameras exploding out of no where and tried hard to fix them by turning them off then back on. When that didn't work most of them threw their electronics to the floor.

"Hey kid. At least tell us. What's your name? Who do we have to thank for saving Videl and helping us out?"

Gohan stared long and hard and as he thought of an appropriate name. What could he possibly call himself that wasn't his name? The TV stations had a name for him a couple years ago from the Cell Games, but he couldn't remember what it was. Forgetting those days he thought up something quick and easy. He clapped his hands together.

"You can call me 'The Dra-"

"Hey I recognize that kid! Yea! He's the Delivery Boy who fought against Cell. He's got the same blond hair, that's him!"

"He's right, no one else that kind of hair. It has to be him."

"Thank You Delivery Boy!"

The crowd jeered for the young hero while he hung his head low at the shame of the name he was given. _'Ah, stupid media. Why did they have to come up with something so embarrassing. Oh crap. I gotta get out of here. No doubt I'm late for school.'_

He took for the skies in a jolt of lightning and left a dent in the street leaving the crowd dumbfounded at his sudden disappearance. Once he was out of sight he went back for his backpack and threw on his white shirt and shot towards the school rooftop.

He quickly ran down to the bathroom and washed up around his face and arms as much as he could to try and get the dust off of him. Staring deep into the mirror, he completely had forgotten that he was still a Super Saiyan. Hopefully no one had seen him walk into the school like that. He quickly powered down back to his pitch black hair and onyx eyes. Hopefully no one would pick up on the similarities between his two personalities.

When he was content with how he looked, he ran to his locker, put his bag inside and ran to his math class class which after checking, he was only about 20 minutes late for. Not too bad considering all that went down just minutes ago.

He slowly opened the door trying to be discrete, but as luck would have it, the door was a squeaker and everyone turned their heads to the very tardy Prince.

"Ah, Mr. Son. So nice of you to join us. I hope you didn't get lost on your way here today. Please take a seat and join us in today's lesson why don't you?"

"Sorry sir." Gohan quietly walked up the stairs to his seat and next to Erasa where he sat the previous day. "Hey guys." He whispered.

"Hey Gohan. Why so late? And why so, dirty?" Asked the aspiring fashion designer to be.

"Huh?" She ran her finger along the side of his head and showed him signs of grease and grime? A spot he must have missed when cleaning up moments ago.

"Um, that? Oh, uh, you see, well."

"At a loss for words?"

"No, it's just I uh." He couldn't tell them he just saved Videl from dying. That would just lead to questions he didn't want nor did he have the time to answer.

_'Hm, what do I say? I forgot to shower? Oops I missed a spot? Oh hey, that actually might work.'_

"Well, I was actually getting a little practice in this morning. I must have missed a spot when I cleaning up this morning. Sorry, I don't smell do I?" He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, although he knew he had nothing to be embarrassed about.

"Nah, you're fine. If you know what I mean." She playfully winked at the dark haired Prince. He blushed a bright red and turned back to the front and opened his book up.

Math class came and went without much interruption. Gohan found the lecture quite boring as he was way ahead of the class in terms of education from the looks of it. He wrote down notes that he had probably written down almost a decade earlier on his desk in his little room back in the mountains.

The class soon ended and the everyone was let out. Gohan walked with Erasa and Sharpner over to their lockers and they started chatting away.

"So Gohan. Why were you really late today?" Erasa pushed.

"What? What do you mean? I told you I lost track of time. I was training this morning and I went a little overboard." He attempted to play off. Neither Sharpner nor Erasa were buying it, but they would just have to deal with it for now.

The three were about to take to their classes when in walked a familiar face who was heavily bandaged up. "Hey guys."

"VIDEL! Oh my God what happened to you? You look terrible!" The crystal eyed beauty still had his ripped up shirt tied over her arm and leg. She still had a few cuts and bruises here and there, but she seemed up and about.

"Bank Robbery. Nothing much."

"Nothing much? Videl you look like you were hurt really bad, what happened?"

"I was only shot like 3 times, I think." She tried to put it in terms where it didn't sound brutal, but being shot was, well it's being shot, it's nothing to take lightly.

"YOU WERE SHOT! WHY ARE YOU HERE AT SCHOOL! YOU SHOULD BE IN BED RESTING! GET YOUR BUTT BACK TO THE HOSPITAL!" Just about everyone in the hallway heard Erasa shouting at the top of her lungs. Everyone turned their attention to the now crowded area around the 4 students.

"It's not a big deal. my wounds have healed up for the most part, and for some reason I feel full of energy. I can't explain it, but somehow I feel like nothing even happened. I don't even know how I got away alive to tell you the truth. The medics said something about a boy with Gold hair or something. I dunno, sounds a bit far-fetched to me."

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. Gold hair? That sounded exactly how Videl described it, far-fetched. How could someone like that just pop out of no where anyways without being stopped by the police.

"Right, Golden hair. Whatever Videl, you don't have to lie to us Videl. You could just tell us that one of the cops rescued you or that it was the chief or something, we would have believed that." Sharpener boasted as he turned and walked the other way on to his next class.

"But, I'm not lying." She said under her breathe.

_'I think I saw him too. Right before I passed out. First there was that robber in black, and then there was this sudden shot of light that appeared in front of me. Like an angel. That had to be him. I know what I saw. I'll find him and I'll prove it.'_ She began planning in her head how she was going to expose the her savior and prove it to her friends.

Gohan was sweating bullets and wiping his forehead for the fact that no one believed someone with golden hair appeared and saved Videl. If anyone would have found about his powers, his private life would be forever ruined and he would never have a second to himself.

He walked off towards his next class when he was approached someone in his next class. Just one of the girls he caught staring at him the previous day during class.

"Hey Mr Prince. I think you should take a look at the paper before we get into class, just so you know what we'll be talking about for most of the period." She handed the paper over to him and he flipped it over. He had a feeling that it wasn't going to be good.

"Ox Prince poses for pictures. Where's his Princess? WHAT!"

* * *

A/N: EDIT: I don't have a name for the sword yet *cries* I've been going back and forth on what I should actually call it for the past couple days. I thought what I initially had was good, but so corny and blah! Ugh, suggestions maybe?


	7. Better Sorry Than Safe

**Prince of Orange Star: Better Sorry Than Safe**

I don't own a damned thing besides the Original Characters created specifically for this Fan Fiction.

* * *

When Gohan walked into room 1492 he was greeted by an odd smirk from Mr. Marx, the same guy he was told to avoid at any cost by his two buddies Jesse and Sky. They weren't lying either, he felt it then, that there was something up with the guy. It wasn't just his odd habit of wanting, or in his case, needing to know everything about his students. There was just, something else that bothered Gohan about him.

The Prince walked up to his seat and lay his bottom in between the actor and artist. They opened up their papers and burst into laughter at the current event they would be discussing on this day. Gohan didn't need to know what they were looking at, he already knew. He dug his head into his desk to keep from showing his embarrassment.

The class went on to discussing how Gohan's situation on the previous day went from an 'almost easy' escape to a complete failure of avoiding the press.

"So class, where do you think your peer went wrong in trying to avoid getting caught yesterday?" The studious and mysterious man at the front of the class asked.

Just about everyone tipped their heads to the ceiling as they tried coming up with a plausible idea of what happened. When no spoke up to say anything Jesse and Skye exchanged devilish smirks and struggled to contain their laughter. After what seemed to be no more than a minute or two of holding it in Skye stepped up.

"Sir, I know where he went wrong." He chuckled. "First off, he shouldn't have chosen those bright colors that made him stand out so much. Plus that hat and pair of sunglasses. I gotta tell ya, I didn't think he'd make it as far as he did."

"What? You're the one who, ah! Skye! You're the one who said it would work." Gohan whined as he listened in on Skye's explanation. The class laughed at the back and forth.

"Yea well, as I was saying. He didn't choose a very good disguise, as good as it might have worked, it didn't look very promising to me. but where he truly faltered was getting in a bird's eye view of Erasa. You all know Erasa, the fashion girl. She knows what I'm talking about when I said it was a bad disguise. She saw right through it and picked him out like a sore thumb. It was pretty darn funny from my point of view. You should have seen Gohan run. It was ah-"

"You've said enough Skye, thanks for the explanation." Gohan retorted in an irritated tone as he pulled Skye back down into his seat.

"Haha, no problem. It was my pleasure." He smiled back to the annoyed Prince.

Mr. Marx listened in on the explanation and was quite amused, but he was interested in the specifics. "Well, thank you Mr. Blue, that was very, entertaining. But, I was more or less talking about how the young Ox Prince here took the time to take a picture with a citizen while a large crowd was gathered around him. Very nice story though."

"Now, let's get onto my favorite topic for today's paper. The title. Ox Prince poses for pictures. Where's his Princess? Something not only the press is interested about I'm sure."

Gohan's eye twitched as the conversation he was attempting to avoid, was brought to life. He covered his head with the newspaper on his desk and held it there tightly.

"Well Mr. Son? Are you going to answer the question?" Gohan peered up from his view under the paper. "The question the press want an answer to. Where is your Princess?" The History teacher smirked to himself as he brought up an obviously personal question.

Jesse took a look at Gohan who was bright red in the cheeks, something was running through his head and Jesse wanted to know. "So, got an answer for the man?"

"I told you this guy was a freak" The artist whispered into Gohan's ear.

The young Prince huffed under his paper and figured there was no escaping the topic at this point. There wasn't really anything very personal about the question, it wouldn't reveal any secrets, nor did it hold anything against him whether he said anything or not.

Replacing the newspaper over his head with a small, undeserving smile he spoke up. "Well sir, the only Princess is my mother. And she was at home when this was happening. She has no reason to be in the city. So why should she be there." He knew he was avoiding the actual question, so he told a half truth. His mom was a Princess.

"Oh ho ho, very good answer Mr. Son. But you didn't answer the question properly. I admire you for your awareness of the situation, but you cannot avoid what the press let alone your teacher who is grading you on your performance. So, is there a princess?"

Each girl who could see was waiting at the edge of their seats for his answer. If he was single, that meant that they still each had a chance to become a member of the Royal family. Gohan rose from his seat and while sweating bullets he said what most every girl in the room wanted to here.

"No. There's no princess." He squealed, which was in a matter of seconds lost within the coos of every female student in the room. His face turned blood red as he sat himself back down.

For the rest of the class period Jesse and Skye were the official 'note passers' for Gohan who was receiving 'Will You go out with me' or 'Are you still single' notes. The amount of girls in his class that wanted to use him for his status was unreal, he never would have thought that this many people could be so shallow.

Thankfully though, the notes were his only problem for the rest of the class period as Mr. Marx moved on from current events after the discussion of the morning paper to regular classwork. He covered the history of West City up to it's renaming of Satan City. Gohan didn't mind the city being named after the guy, it didn't mean much to him anyways, but it always bothered him whenever the guy would boast in front of cameras and claim that his way of fighting was for pros and the likes of Gohan and his friends were just tricks.

When class was over, the halls filled with student, and those of which who were listening well enough, were staring at the young Prince. The guys with envy, the girls with lust. Whispers ran through one ear over to the next, soon enough it was word of mouth that the young Saiyan was single.

He hadn't felt this uncomfortable since first meeting his dad's friends on Master Roshi's island all those years ago. It wasn't making this whole experience of being a real kid very welcoming, this wasn't what he thought it would be like at all. If he wanted all the attention he could have just went to school back at home and been done with it.

The whispers soon turned into full fledged conversation as no one seemed to be hiding their thoughts very well.

"I hear the new kid is single."

"He's pretty hot too."

"Hey isn't he that Ox Prince?"

"Oh my God you're right. All the more reason."

"Dude he's got every girl standing in line and he doesn't even know it yet."

"What I wouldn't give to be him right now."

"He's here no more than a day and he's got the girls all over him, what the hell?"

"He's just a scrawny little punk. I've got gym class with him next, I'll be sure to tell him who's boss around here."

Gohan walked with himself to the gym locker room with these thoughts by his side. _'Is this what everyone really thinks? What everyone here really sees me as? Am I just something to shoot for, something to gain?'_

* * *

Gohan sat on a bench in the dressing room in front of his locker with his head down, deep in thought. Back there in the halls he heard the truth. He heard what everyone was thinking, more or less they didn't seem to want to keep it a secret since they were talking so loud. It was as if they thought he couldn't hear him.

The only thing he could think of doing in this situation was attempting to get into that serene state of mind where nothing existed. That one place in his mind where there was nothing going on, there was no noise coming in, and nothing going out. It was a plain white area where he was rested in an indian style sitting position. His legs were crossed and his arms the same. It was the one truly calm place he could visit. He would stay in this place for what in his mind would seem like hours, but in reality, no more than a minute or two.

He sat there in his quiet place trying to figure out everything that was going on lately. There was suddenly so much more to get to since he started school. On top of his responsibilities at home, he now had to keep up with his school work, make an attempt at making new friends, and all the while hide his one true secret from the world.

Yea, this Prince had it tough, but he knew it wouldn't be easy. He always enjoyed a challenge, but sometimes a challenge turned into a task, that seemed like the situation he was in. The challenge made by himself was now turning into something he had to watch out for. Something he didn't agree upon, and that was frustrating.

And that is why he was where he was, to relax, to clear his mind of everything obscene and take a look from the outside looking in. He was able to see the world for what it was. Everyone he had met in the past day and a half couldn't be trusted. Not yet, he made the mistake of thinking it was possible to just pop right in and be everyone's friend. On top of questioning his trust for everyone, someone was waiting for him in the gym waiting to 'show him who's boss.'

His calming area was to be left for now, it was time to get back to reality. He dug himself out of his happy place and stood up from the bench he was sitting on. He took his time to look around, he was the only person left in the locker room. At least no one had attempted to push him out of the room. He tightened the red sash around his waist and walked out of the changing room and into the gym where he would meet this bully and put him in his place.

As he walked in late to class, the big and burly coach stared directly at him, observing how he was carrying himself. It was like the kid pulled a 180 and turned into a completely different person from what he saw on the previous day. He also noticed something else peculiar about the boy, the clothes he was wearing. A dark purple fighter's Gi with a black undershirt with these weird brown shoes that looked out of place. He also had on red wristbands with a matching red sash around his waist.

As Coach Rush was doing, the rest of class was mimicking. They all Watched as Gohan walked confidently over to his place on the wall where the others stood so the teacher could take attendance. The sudden change in attitude was surprising, most didn't know how to react, but one girl kept her eagle eye on the Prince.

_'What's up with him all of the sudden. Something looks to have gotten on his bad side. I'm getting this weird feeling about him, and I don't like it. I want to know what's going on.'_ Videl kept her eyes on the boy as he leaned himself up against the padding on the wall with his arms folded across his chest and his eyes closed. He seemed as calm as a bird, but there was definitely something on his mind.

"Well, now that we have everyone here we can get this class started. Seeing as yesterday was a day off and I let you punks slack off, today is a full out day of hard work. Nothing but blood, sweat and tears today ladies and gentlemen. Now drop and give me 50!" screamed Coach rush as he slammed his clipboard to the floor and began walking around the students.

"Mr. Pencil, all the way up! Davidson, extend those arms! Coughlin, off your knees! Man up!" he barked to his top students. He was ashamed that they were in such conditions after such a short time. He continued his walk around the spread out students and went over to where most of the girls crowded.

_'Hmph, as expected, most are on their knees already.'_ After just a short look into the girl's area he went over to the corner of the gym and grabbed a bird's eye view of the entire area. His eyes went left to right at a slow pace until they suddenly stopped at a very odd sight to behold. He stamped his feet and walked over to the isolated area where the one boy was.

He was stunned at was he was watching, as were the other students who stopped in their tracks to watch him go. "Wh-what are you doing!" Gohan flipped himself over from doing one finger push-ups and stood in front of the coach who reminded him way too much of a certain loud mouthed Saiyan of the past.

In as low a voice as he answer "I was doing what you asked sir. Is something wrong?" Gohan never made eye contact with the bald man as he looked straight past him. He made sure to be looking at a wall when his eyes, for just a lone second flashed a bright teal.

* * *

In an odd circumstance of dumb luck, while on her thirty fifth push-up her body jolted up, compared to her fairly recent struggle to push back up. All of the pain, all of the stress in her arms and legs suddenly disappeared. She was able to push on and finish the 15 push-ups left over. When she finished all Fifty push-ups she stood up proudly and threw her hands to her hips and sighed a relief, not for a second thinking about that second wind.

She looked for the coach to announce to him that she finished all 50. She caught sight of him, but next to him was that weird kid. That boy with the pitch black eyes whom everyone seemed to take an odd liking too. She as well as everyone else in the hallways had heard the chatter about his status, he was indeed single, but that didn't interest the young Satan in the least. He was just another boy, except he was as much in the eagle eyes of the press as she used to be.

She remembered the first time she was put into the spotlight. She was just 11 years old at the time. It was the day after her dad defeated the monster known only as Cell. It was during that huge parade around the city. At first people were just flashing their cameras at her dad. BUt when they noticed her as his daughter, she instantly became a prize in their eyes. Never before did the press even know she existed until that day.

At first it felt nice to have her picture taken, she felt special, important, she felt wanted. But as the days, weeks, months and eventually years went by. The press just pestered her for a snap. They wouldn't lay off, and that initial feeling of being important or special began to fade. It no longer held the same pizazz as it once did.

At one point she finally got fed up with all the unwanted attention and took matters into her own hand. Tricking one of those annoying camera men into handing her their camera so she could view one of the pictures they had snapped of her. She claimed she wanted to choose which photo would make it onto the paper the next day. Well, let's just say any picture that was taken on that roll of film never made it to the paper.

From that point on the papers took it easy when Videl was around. They didn't snap as many pictures and they didn't push as much as they used to do around her for an answer to one of their obscene questions. She finally had her privacy, but when she was around her dad in the public, she was forced to behave and submit. She never liked that feeling, she couldn't imagine anyone besides her father enjoying fame in such a way.

There, standing in front of her, with his back to the Coach Rush, was the one person she could possibly relate to in that area. The Prince of the Ox Kingdom held the same issue as she once had. She witnessed it first hand on the day before when he tried to escape the camera demons by disguising himself, and then eventually attempting to run away. He hated the spotlight almost as much as she did. This interested her, he was now to targeted by her questions.

She walked closer to where the conversation between the student and teacher was happening. Everyone was trying to hear what was going on. The coach had on a furious looking expression while Gohan, well no one could see Gohan's face from where they stood, he still had his back turned and was facing a wall. Videl decided to ask what was going on from one of the gossipy girls in the class, more notably, her best friend Erasa.

"Well, Gohan was doing his push-ups, and from what I've been told, quite easily. So Coach walked over to him and asked what he was doing?" the blond explained.

"That's it? That's what the big fuss is about? That's just st-"

"He was only using one finger"

"What?"

Videl and Erasa turned to see the usually annoying boy with crazy hair styles and odd habits. "I said he was only using one finger, to do the exercise. That's why coach got mad."

"You're an idiot Skye, how would anyone be able to do 50 push-ups with just one finger? And even if he did, why would Coach get mad about that?"

"Because he's Coach, a big idiot with anger issues." the actor pinched the bridge of his nose all the while bringing his gaze down to the floor. "I'm just saying, that's what I saw. Take it as you will, but Coach obviously isn't happy about something."

"That's a stupid reason, I'm going to find out what's happening." Videl brushed by Erasa her Skye and walked towards the two who were in a stand off at the other end of the Gymnasium.

_'What's that idiot saying anyways? 50 one finger push-ups? Yea right, I doubt it.'_ Videl told herself as she approached the small crowd of students watching the two go at it from each others' backside's.

* * *

"I noticed the type of clothes you're wearing isn't just typical work out clothes for a teenager such as yourself." His cold tone rung though the air.

"Yea, so. What of it?" The young boy answered in an equally dark tone.

"Well, that's a Gi if I'm not mistaken, what martial artists usually wear when they fight or train. Tell me I'm wrong." The brawny man turned around to Gohan's back to observe his attire as a whole. He noted to himself the odd looking shoes.

"No, you're right. So what? What's your point?"

"Well, if I saw what I saw, and I know what I saw, and seeing what you're wearing, I'm only to assume that you're a fighter of some sorts. Right?"

"I dabble with swords. What are you getting at?" This conversation was going exactly where Gohan thought it would. He should never have assumed that no one would recognize the clothes he wore.

"Swords eh? Well then, fists shouldn't be any sort of trouble for you if I were to pit you against one of my top fighters, would it?" His eyes turned to the left where a young man who looked much too old to be 14 or 15 was stretching his limbs out. He chuckled to himself.

"None, at, all." That was all the coach needed to here.

"BUCK! Get over here." He motioned with his head. The boy quickly got to his feet and walked over to the two. He was almost as tall as the coach with a well built figure. He was one the few boxers in the grade who could go up against Sharpner at an equal level.

"Sup Coach?" he began to crack his knuckles in anticipation, he knew what he was called over for. Gohan also recognized his voice as the boy from before. He was going to have fun.

Mr. Rush turned to face the class and announced for them stop if any of them were still continuing in their warm ups. He then called for one of his other favorite students to bring out the blue mats and place them in the middle of the gym.

"Class, since the Prince here thinks that warm ups was a bit too easy, I'm going to let him display for us all what exactly tough is around here. Buck here is going to have a friendly match here with him and show him what happens when you disrespect me." Buck went and grabbed his gloves from the locker room and came back minutes later with his hands taped and wrapped in the blue cushion.

Gohan still stood as he was, staring against the wall, listening to everything being said while at the same time focusing his energy and calming himself down. It was just like training with Roza. He needed to drop his power level down to a level equal to a human being, but in this case he kept it just a bit above, just to have some fun. He didn't want to hurt the kid, but he did want to put him in his place.

"Alright Coach, I'm ready. Let's do this." The boy was confident that he would win this friendly match. Gohan didn't even want to acknowledge his existence at the moment, or at least that was the facade he was putting up from everyone else's point of view.

"Hey Prince boy, you accept the challenge? Get over here and show everyone what you're made of." Gohan took in deep and calming breathes before opening his eyes and turning around. He was at ease and in control. He walked over to the mat with an expression of apathy plastered on his face.

"Let's get this over with."He said in a low tone, barely audible to those in front of him. But Buck had heard, and this got him fired up even more. He began tip toeing all around as he got the feel for the mat they were to spar on. He took some jabs at the air.

Gohan stared at the bully with the same blank stare he had on fort he past couple of minutes.

"You punks ready?" Buck got into a fighting stance with his fists covering his face.

_'Hmph, I know what I'm going to do. This is going to be fun.'_ Gohan told himself as he stared his opponent down.

"FIGHT!" Buck in an instant rushed towards his opponent leading with his right arm. He thrust his arm forward to the Prince's face. He finished his swing and almost fell over his own two feet when his arm went through the kid. He stared back at his gloved hand and then back at where Gohan was standing. His body was wavering with the patterns of the air flow in the room.

"What, what the hell?" The mirror image disappeared moments later and Buck was left speechless. He stood there with his mouth agape. "Where did he go? How did he do that?" He looked around the 20x20 arena just to find that Gohan was at the opposite end with his back turned in the same position he was in before he moved.

"How, how did you get over there? RAH!" Buck rushed over to the boy with the wild black in an attempt to take him by surprise while he had his back turned. "Left this time!" As he announced he threw a left jab towards the back of Gohan's head.

Instead of leaving an after image, this time he disappeared from view completely. "What the hell is going on here?" He raged. Behind his rage he could here the other students laughing in the background. "What the hell are you laughing about? Where is that punk?"

He looked around the arena, this time he was no where to be seen. He could still hear the giggles going on in the background. He didn't know where else to look, his opponent just disappeared into thin air. He was about to just walk out when someone pointed to him. He shot them a weird look.

"Up." Someone from the crowd shouted. He looked up and saw a head of hair high above his own. He grew angry at this. This new kid was playing him for a fool.

"I've got you now. HA!" He jabbed his right fist towards the sky just to miss everything. The next thing he knew he was gasping for air. A shot of pain scorched through his chest cavity. His eyes slowly coursed down to the area of pain. There he met the cold stare of his opponent who had two fingers extended to his chest, just barely reaching his shirt and pushing up against his skin.

The boy gasped for air, while everyone else gasped in aw as they witnessed, or at least attempted to witness the one sided bout. Gohan's movements were way too fast for anyone to track.

_'Maybe that was too much. Whatever. I didn't hurt him too bad. From the looks of it he's still conscious, so I should be fine. He just needs a break is all.'_ Gohan removed his fingers from the boy's chest and walked past him and towards the wall behind him as he waited for something to happen.

_'Hm, this was probably counter productive towards my ultimate goal of fitting in here. Oh well, one step forward and two steps back. I should stop acting like an idiot I guess and act more like myself around everyone. Hopefully it was just that teacher's influence that got everyone riled up. I don't want to have to be on everyone's watch list at school as well as outside. I should apologize. That would help me feel less guilt for doing this.'_

"BUCK! What the hell happened, are you ok?" There was no response from the boy. He was still gasping for air. Attempting to breathe in and out but getting nothing in. "Someone get him a glass of water, quick!" yelled the coach with a sense of urgency.

This was at the time where Gohan made his way over to his former opponent. He walked around Buck and stood staring up at the current condition the boy was in.

"You should never underestimate your opponent in anything you do. Whether it be a mindless video game to a fight. Confidence is the one weakness everyone shares. It's not a bad thing to have, but having too much can cause sloppiness." Gohan placed his left palm over the boy's chest and felt for a beat. He pushed in with little force and brought the same two fingers which crippled the boy towards the top of his chest and pushed in. Not a second later Buck was breathing in deep breathes of air as he brought his hands to his knees and caught his breathe.

"I'm sorry for what I did, but I had no choice in the matter. You should be careful next time. There are many openings in your technique." Gohan walked back over to where he thought he had friends. He was still questioning whether they were trustworthy. He was way too open on his first day. Mr. Marx actually helped put things into perspective. He didn't want to admit it, but he sort of needed to thank the guy.

* * *

For the rest of the Gym class period, Gohan was left alone by the coach and was left to talk with his friends, or so he still called them for now. He explained to them that he was unsure of who he could trust after what happened in History. He made sure to stick it clearly into Skye's and Erasa's heads that it wasn't ok to just throw him into the fire like they both did.

Sharpner over heard the conversation Gohan had with the small group as did Videl. He wanted to apologize for the way his friend acted and what he might have said to Gohan that possibly hurt his feelings. He made the same mistake that Buck made just one day ago when he challenged Gohan to a fight.

Videl just felt this force that compelled her to be near the kid. It wasn't something she could explain. It was like that second wave of energy she picked up while doing her warm ups. It was just a mystery to her. There was also the fact that Erasa was her best friend, and she felt the need to be wherever she was if she could. Videl didn't have many real friends as much as she had followers and those who wanted to be friendly with her to get to her dad.

The Prince went on to explain that he enjoyed his privacy and never enjoyed the spotlight, but he did what he had to do in Gym so that maybe people would stop talking about him in such a way that he was just a prize to be won and every female his age was a contender for the winnings.

When lunch came around he told his small group of questionables that he needed some time to himself to think things out a little. The respected his need for personal space and left him alone. So there he was on the roof eating a bowl of meat and rice all the while thinking about everything that had gone on during the day.

_'Huh, this day. From the beginning it's just been a big annoyance. First I wake up and to my surprise my Katana was ready to be wielded but I forgot to think of a name for it so I can't even see it. Then there was the incident at the bank, can't forget that. I really didn't want to step in on that, but I couldn't let her do everything and risk her dying.'_

He took a moment to move to his next bowl of food.

_'And then class. Jeez, I never thought people could be so shallow in my entire life. And that teacher. Mr. Marx How can anyone be so observant and pay attention to so much little detail. He's almost like Bulma with her inventions except more annoying. These next 4 months are going to be tougher than I imagined.'_

Gohan had finished his lunch and took to the edge of the roof and sat on the end whilst letting his legs dangle. His hair wept with the wind as it flowed left and right. This was going to be the place he could escape to when he needed time to think when he wasn't home. The roof was perfect. It was an open area where the sky shone down upon and he could see everything down below with a perfect bird's eye view. Yes, this was perfect for some deep thinking.

He was just beginning to enjoy the silence of his own thoughts and the wind when he heard a creak from behind. His thoughts went immediately to the back of his eyes. He shut out all other noise and focused on whomever was there with him on the roof. Right away he knew who it was. It was quite familiar. Even though it was new he could distinguish the energy signal from any other kid in the school due to special circumstances.

The girl with the long raven pigtails approached the ledge where he sat and laid herself just inches next to him. She didn't know why she came up to the roof, she just felt this odd tug from inside that led her there. It was like that odd second wave of energy she experienced in the gym.

She sat down and never made eye contact with him as she stared out into the distance. He on the other hand was curious as to why she was there. He turned his head over to her and tried to get a glimpse of those crystal blues that he had the pleasure of looking into before.

"What you did back there."

"I know what I did. You probably just think it was all some trick, don't you. Like everyone else. But you're not going to say that because I'm a Prince and you want to stay on my 'good side.'" He made sure to put emphasis on the latter part of his sentence.

"What? I was going to say that what you did back there was amazing, but sure, judge me before you know me." She turned her head to face him. "And you must have forgotten who I am, because I am NOT that shallow. I judge people for how they act, not for who they are and what their status as a person might be. Have you forgotten who you're talking to? Hello, Videl Satan here, daughter of the World Champ. The guy who beat Cell. I get judged everyday just because of that. I know exactly what you're going through." She explained. He never broke his stare into her glistening blue orbs. He was transfixed in the beauty of it all.

"Hey lover boy, wake up." She snapped. "You've gotta stop doing that. You've been doing it a lot, it's kind of weird." She told him. He never noticed that she was catching him doing it. He never really noticed that he was staring when was.

"Oops, sorry, I tend to lose focus at times. It's the reason for many of the marks on my arm. Master Roza says I need to learn to concentrate better and stop losing focus on whatever I'm doing."

"Hmph, I agree with your master, she sounds smart. You seem pretty oblivious to everything that's going on around here and you walk about as if nothing is happening. You got ADD?"

"Add? Add what?" He innocently asked.

"No, not add. A.D.D. Attention Defi-, oh never mind. Forget I mentioned it."

"Already done. Hehe." The two young crime fighters went on to talk about their dislike for the press. It was the only thing they could find they had in common. They found out that neither of them liked their private life being made public and they enjoyed peace and quiet whenever they had some. That topic eventually fell through the roof, literally and they moved on. Gohan decided to push something he'd been wanting to ask since the morning.

"So, Videl. You fight crime right?" He asked, turning his head over to meet her eyes once again. Anything to get a glimpse.

"Yea, what of it?"

"Well, I was just wondering why is all. I mean, you're just a 14 or 15 year old girl, isn't the police force skilled and trained enough to do the job?"

"Yea, well. They can handle themselves most of the time, but they're just gutless idiots out there. I'm usually the one to initiate the combat when there's a serious situation. No one wants to get themselves in the line of fire, even with all the armor they wear under their vests. You would think they would have the sense of mind to go ahead and not have me jump in without a suit on and without any weapons. Just my fists and feet to do my dirty work." Videl explained. She really did feel out of place when they police force would just sit back and do nothing while she did everything. She was especially ashamed in their gutless act from this morning.

"Really? You go in there with nothing? You mean to say you just fight your way through and hope for the best? That's crazy, you could get hurt, or worse." he replied in a worrisome voice. He knew what he saw, but he wanted to hear the truth from the source itself.

"Eh, there's nothing to it. Just thugs who don't know how to fire a weapon or throw a punch."

"Yea, well what about what you said earlier? You said you were shot. That's dangerous. How could you even be in school if that happened this morning? I'd be in bed sleeping for the rest of the day if that happened to me." He lied. Of course bullets had no real effect on him besides a little tickle.

"Yeah, well that makes you a wimp. And besides, when I woke up in the hospital bed, it was like nothing had even happened. I remember being shot like 3 times, one of the bullets actually pierced through my skin. I don't know how to explain it, but it feels like nothing even happened." She felt up her leg where the pieces of clothe he wrapped around her still were. She removed the one on her left leg where the bullet went straight through.

"Hey, I thought you said you were shot? I don't a bullet hole, not even the slightest notion of a wound."

"That's what I'm saying. I'm not lying to you. I have no reason to lie and say I was shot, that just sounds stupid. Who would brag about that? But I'm telling you, I'm 100% positive that a bullet went through my leg. I felt it burn through my skin, I know it did." A smile crept onto her face as her eyes went to the sky above as she thought about what happened.

He looked up at what she was staring at with confusion. Was there something up there? Nope, just the sky. He shook his head and went back to what he was about to ask. "Then how do you explain no bullet wound? And hey, isn't medical tape usually white? This is Orange, and it doesn't really look like anything medically related. It's not a tape nor gauze. It just feels like a shirt." He felt up his once whole top, picking it up from the floor they sat on.

"Well, it's hard to explain, and you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you." She turned away as she reached for her shoulder and ripped off the other pieces of clothe wrapped around her arm. She brought it up to her eyes and looked it over. It was stained with her blood all over.

"Non-sense. You'd never believe some of the stories I've heard before. Just try me." He tempted.

"Well alright, but don't tell me I didn't warn you." She took a moment to think about what happened. She tried to remember what he looked like. That person who saved her life. If he even was a person, she thought he might have just been a figment of her imagination, but that wouldn't explain why her head wasn't crushed by that thug.

"Well, I was gasping on my breathe of air when I was in the bank. I was down on the floor and I couldn't move after being shot. There was just one last guy to beat before I could say the mission was done with, but I couldn't move. To make things short he threatened me with my life and just about followed through with it to."

"Well, what happened then?"

"I'm getting to it. Sheesh, let a girl finish." She rolled her eyes at his impatience. "Well, as I was saying my last goodbyes and prayed for dear life that a miracle would happen, it did."

"A miracle?"

"A bright golden light came before me and somehow saved my life. I couldn't see it very well but I think it was a person. A golden person with bright white and yellow hair. I think it was an Angel that saved me. A Guardian Angel if you could believe that. All I could make out after I got a glimpse of him or her, or whatever it was, was the sound of someone getting punched really hard in the gut, I assume it was the robber, because truth be told, here I am sitting her next to you."

"Um, ok? Sure, Guardian Angel?" He wondered with an odd look on his face. _'That sounds much better than the Delivery Boy. Alright.'_ He mentally cheered.

"Well how else would you explain all my wounds being healed and me not feeling the least bit fatigued when I came to? Huh? That's the only explanation, someone up above is watching over me and making sure I'm ok. That's gotta be it." She exclaimed while she stared back at him with a great wide smile and a glint in her eyes.

"Well, I couldn't say. So for now I'm just going to say you're really lucky. But you shouldn't have to rely on luck. Others should be watching over you, like the police force. They should be doing their job better. You shouldn't have to be the one to initiate anything. The cops should be able to do their job just fine without you." He complained. He really didn't like that a girl his age was fighting crime, just because he did it once doesn't mean she should be. He had unbelievable powers, while she was just a normal human.

"Yeah, well, what are you going to do about it. They're lousy at what they do and nothing can change that." She sighed in disappointment.

"Well, I can do something. I can help you out. I am the Prince of the Ox Kingdom after all. I'm betting I have some pull with my grandpa and can convince him to maybe donate some funds over here to help train or even recruit a new police force if you wanted." Gohan offered. It's not like he could play hero 24/7 and be around the city all the time in case something happened.

"Really! You would do that? That'd be a dream come true if I ever saw one." She exclaimed in a hopeless sounding tone as she fell onto her back and threw her hands behind her head.

_'A dream come true?'_ He repeated each word slowly in his head. _'Guardian Angel? Dream come true? Hmm? I think I have an idea. I can work with this.'_ He clapped his hands together and drew a wide grin.

"It would be my pleasure." the young Prince answered as he remained on topic.

"You know, you're not as bad as I imagined you'd be. Thanks for that." She complimented all the while staring up at him as he stared out into the open.

"Heh thanks. And to think I was just about to run myself out of this school. You you're the first person who's actually opened up and got to know me. I mean, Jesse is ok, albeit he's a bit quiet and to himself. And then there's Skye. He's a fun guy to be around from I've picked up, But he's just so, so-"

"Careless?" She suggested.

"Yeah. I mean, did you know he told me I'd be fine with that weird looking clothes I walked out of the school with yesterday? And then in class he admits it was a mistake by me. He could have said something ya know." Remembering the whole fiasco was bad enough, talking about it was just aggravating.

"He's a jokester. But you can't really blame him. He's an actor, it's in his head that he has to deceive, put on a mask and hope people believe him." Videl explained to him.

"Yeah, I guess. But that makes me wonder. You chose a Science based elective. So, what do you want to do?" He asked with interest.

She closed her eyes as she imagined her one true dream. She smiled before she spoke. "One day, I'm going to explore the depths of space." She stared up at the sky and lost herself in the clouds above as they slowly swayed to the right.

"So you're a star gazer. That's pretty cool." He acknowledged. He laughed to himself on the inside knowing first hand what was out there in space.

"What about you? Why did you choose the class?" He turned over to her and saw her eyes looking up and took the chance to steal a glance, maybe she wouldn't notice.

"Me? Well, There's someone I'd like to see again. I was hoping that maybe, just maybe there was something at this school that might have helped, but it doesn't seem very likely." There was just a hint of disappointment in his voice, thankfully she didn't notice. She already explained to him how she disliked weak people who always cried.

"So, you were looking for someone?" She was a bit confused with the way he worded his reply. He wasn't too direct and he left interpretation for it wide open.

"Well, not really. I know where he is. It's just, the person I'm looking for isn't meant for this world anymore." And for a second he could of sworn one of the clouds above made an odd formation with 7 weird looking spikes.

"Would you just say what you want to say already? I don't feel like thinking when I don't have to." the young crime fighter complained. Lunch was almost over anyways so she would have to kick start that brain of hers any minute now anyways.

"It's a pretty far-fetched dream. But I wanna travel through time."

* * *

A/N: I have a couple people to thank here. These people submitted ideas and let me use them for this story, although I think I introduced all but one of the ideas in this chapter alone. XD So, thank you to Mandalore18 or DesertStar87, Dracarot and ferduran. I really liked your ideas, thanks for the permission to use them. :D

Well I hope you guys enjoyed and look forward to the next installment. See ya later.


	8. Whisper A Prayer For The Dying

**Prince of Orange Star: Whisper A Prayer For The Dying**

I don't own a damned thing besides the Original Characters created specifically for this Fan Fiction.

* * *

"And one final announcement. For those who will be attending their elective trip tomorrow, you will report immediately to your respective classes first thing in the morning. With that, I wish you all a good afternoon and see you first thing in the morning."

Classes all over the school listened in on the very specific instructions for tomorrow's field trip extravaganza. Just moments after the bell had rung and the hallways filled with students chattering away about how amazing they expected their trips to be.

Gohan although was not one of these students. It was actually thanks to the announcement that he remembered to go to Capsule Corp in the morning. He was just pushing his books into his locker. _'I need to find a way to keep track of things better. With all the work school's added on, I'm going to need something to keep myself organized a little better. Maybe I can ask Bulma to put something together for me.'_

The Prince of The Ox Kingdom closed his locker and turned around to be met by a couple pair of eyes. "Hey Gohan. Excited for tomorrow?"

"Well, sort of. I mean it's-"

"What's to be excited about? You didn't even turn in your form. You can't even go on the trip. You crumbled up your field trip form when Ms. H. gave it to you yesterday." Gohan, Skye and Jesse each turned to their sides. There was the girl with the Raven locks and her best friend Erasa.

"You didn't turn in your form? Wow Son, what trip are you passing up on anyways? What's your elective anyways?" asked the 3D artist who would be taking a trip to a professional artist's personal museum.

"Like Videl just said, I'm in Ms. H.'s class. So Science. I think we're going to Capsule Corp tomorrow if I remember correctly."

"We're, not going anywhere. You didn't turn in your form. You can't even go." Videl corrected. She still remembered him telling her the reason why he trashed his form in the first place. He apparently 'didn't need it.'

"Well, yea. I did do that didn't I? It's no big deal though. I'll find my way there tomorrow. I don't think I need a field trip form to go to Capsule Corp." The group gasped at how naive they thought he was being. They all thought he was going to abuse his status as a Prince to get himself into one of the most prestigious companies in the world.

"Ah, I see. So you're just going to use your Prince charm to get yourself inside, aren't ya?" Skye asked sly. He was thinking of a couple other things he could get Gohan to do for him with his status.

_'I could have every script ever written at the palm of my hands. Oh my God, that would be so awesome.'_ Skye was in his own little world staring out into no where in particular as everyone around him just stared at his awkward state.

"Actually, I was just going to knock on the front door. Why would I have to tell Bulma who I was?" he scratched the back of his head wondering why he would have to resort to such a thing when going to his Godmother's home. He never thought that he was good friends with one of the most famous families in the world, they were just really good friends to him, they might as well have been family.

"Bulma? You mean Ms. Briefs? You mean you were just going to walk up to her front door and knock and she would let you in? Kid you delusional." Gohan didn't need to turn around to know where this voice was coming from. He didn't sound as frustrated or as malicious as it was when he was attempting to hit Gohan this time around.

"She's the only Bulma I know of, so, yea. Why wouldn't she just let me in?"

"Dude! You're just, just, agh! Idiot." Sharpner walked away from the small clique in frustration.

"What's his problem?"

"Oh, I dunno, maybe your nonchalant attitude about just waltzing into one of the most highly secured places on the planet. I'm beginning to wonder myself about you." Jesse answered for the out of the loop Prince.

"It's not that big a deal really. Well, anyways. I better get going now. It's quite a ride back home all the way from here." said the proud Prince as he was just about to walk through the doors to the school.

"Hey! Aren't you forgetting something? The paparazzi are more than likely out there. Or have you forgotten?"

"Oh, crud. You're right. And it's not like I can go out there like yesterday." He directed his stare towards Skye, who whistled away the attention as he attempted to hold in a chuckle.

"Isn't there another way out of the school?" he asked. "There has to be more than one way to get out of the school. Come on guys."

They all put their fingers to their chins and their heads went to the sky as they all thought of a different way out of the school. Besides Videl. She was looking at all of them with shame.

"You guys are all stupid if you forgot about the exit around the back that leads to the Baseball and Track fields. There's just one fence to jump from there, but you should be able to hop at least one fence, shouldn't you? Besides, the paparazzi wouldn't think of looking back there." Gohan stared into her crystal blues as she explained his route of escape.

She snapped her fingers in front of his face. _'Ugh, he's doing it again. What's up with him and fazing out like this?'_

He shook his head and brought his attention back into reality. "Oh, wow thanks Videl. I owe ya one. Well, I guess I'll see ya tomorrow then." He then took off to the back of the school.

"NO YOU WON'T!" Videl yelled to the Prince. "Am I the only one here who understands that he technically is not allowed to go onto this trip without that field trip form?" Erasa, Skye and Jesse were still in their own little worlds as they had their heads to the sky from before.

* * *

Gohan slowly descended down to the dirt road that lay before the large gates in front of the Ox Kingdom. "Home Sweet Home. Finally. Hey guys! Wanna let me in sometime soon?" He yelled to the two guards protecting the barrier.

They both fumbled with their words. Instead of answering they simply nodded and opened the great wall. "Thanks guys, well, I'll see ya later. Got quite a bit to do on my list today."

_'First things first. Time to claim my sword.'_ Feeling excited about finally having a sword to call his own, he ran inside the castle waving to whomever he passed by whilst grabbing Goten along the way to his room. "Hold on tight little buddy."

Running past his room, he skid across the floors and walked back the other way until he reached his room. He pushed himself inside, and there it was, in the same place he left it in the morning. Quickly changing into something for comfortable, he picked up the tall cardboard box and walked out of the castle with Goten back on his shoulders and out to his usual training area.

There in the middle of the dirt patch was Roza sitting with an usual looking Katana that stood above her. She quickly took the odd looking blade out of it's sheath and pointed it towards the Saiyan hybrid. "Do you have a name for it yet?" The light glistened from the odd star shaped guard down to the tip of the blade.

"Yes, I do. I'll call it, Yu-" Before he could form the words in his mouth Roza had the tip of her blade at his throat.

"Explain how you came up with the name. The name of a blade says a lot about it's holder. You must be able to live up to the name of your sword. It is an extension of yourself. You must be able to handle it, you must be able to wield it like no one else could, and most important of all." She motioned for him to open up the package once more.

What his eyes saw was not the sword he expected to see. It was her's? It was the Katana with the Ox horns sticking out of the guard. He picked it up and took in it's beauty. It was a one of a kind, a wonderfully crafted blade. His eyes went back to his sensei's.

"And most important of all, you must be able to over come it!" She kicked the box out of the way and swung the odd colored sword at Gohan's face. He brought up the sword in hand up to deflect. The two swords clashed and sparks flew out, showing just how strong the material these two Katana were formed from.

Goten quickly jumped off his shoulder and ran towards the sidelines before he could get in the middle of this fight. The Prince pushed himself forward so he could get a better look at the mysterious sword his master was wielding. He started at the bottom and saw a small dragon at the cap. She pushed him off.

"It's quite an amazing sword isn't it? She examined just as he was doing. This truly is one of a kind. I can see every inch of detail you wanted in this one. It really is magnificent."

His eyes went wide. She was using his own sword against him while he was doing the same to her. "So, is this some sort of test? I just have to leap over one more wall to get my prize?" He charged forward and slashed left, then right. She avoided both attempts and jumped back.

"Nothing gets past you your highness, does it? That is exactly what this is. You will prove to me that you're worthy of wielding such an amazing tool. I will say this Gohan, your imagination is wild beyond my own beliefs. The colors and design on this one are so vivid and out there, even on the sheath. You must have taken a lot of time thinking about everything that would make up this sword."

He charged forward once again this time aiming low first. She pushed the swing down. He brought the force up to her face as he got another glimpse at what would hopefully become his. The handle was wrapped unlike any other Katana he had ever seen before. Instead of diamonds shapes that were usually seen, there were 4 stars with 5 points each made up the length where one would hold the sword from.

"It's amazing. How long did it take to tie up?" He was amazed in how she was able to put it together down to his last request.

"I was up quite late last night putting this together. Let's just leave it at that. Now pay attention to this fight before you end up making the first mistake!" She roared loudly as he pushed Gohan off and began her assault. Gohan was forced to back pedal as he could only protect himself.

It didn't take very long for him realize how strong the material his blade was made up of. He had never seen so many sparks fly when sparring with his master before.

"You can't win this way. You must take the offensive to get what you want. You must attack to gain. You can only protect so much while on the defensive. If you ever want to wield this blade, you must take it from me. Prove to me that you're worthy of holding this sword!" She slashed high towards his head. He ducked down just enough for the tip of the blade to slice the tip of his hair.

He took this opportunity to strike. Her arm was high and she would need more time to bring it back down than it would take for him to bring his up. He quickly swing his right arm to her side. She jumped back just in time to barely feel the cold steel nick at her skin.

She ran a finger down to the cut and brought her bloody finger to her eyes. "You, you actually cut me? You actually cut me for the first time since I began training you, and with my own sword none-the-less. I'm proud of you Gohan. You've come a long way. It seems that the first mistake goes to the Master."

"Thank you. I've practiced and studied hard for this moment." He smirked. "But I'm guessing you won't give it to me just yet, will you?"

"Nope."

"Then let's continue." He drew off of this sudden burst of confidence and began his assault once again. He forced his sensei to take on the defensive. As slow as he thought himself to be in his base form, she could barely keep up as he turned up the intensity with every passing moment.

"That's it Gohan. You must take what you want. That's the only way that you'll get what you want. Get mad, get angry! And take what is yours!" The blades clashed once more as they ran themselves into a standoff.

They were at eye level when she saw him smirk a devilish smile. She pulled her face back as he began to speak. She actually feared her student and what he was going to do next.

"I thank you for everything you've taught me. You've taught me so much about myself. At first I thought that learning the way of the sword was just going to be a hobby in between my duties as the Prince of the Ox Kingdom. That I would just put it off once I've found something to replace it with. But it's grown into much more than that. So much that it's become a big part of my life ever since moving here 3 years ago. And now, I'm going to take what I've earned. Keeeyah!"

Swords still clashed together, he swung his arm down. Her hand followed as she could only follow his lead. Their arms went in a circle and above their heads until they came back around. With one more push he forced her hand, she couldn't hold it any longer. She released the blade and flung it off to the sidelines where Goten was seated. It landed right next to him in one of the archery targets. Bulls-eye.

He pointed her own blade at her and claimed his first victory ever against his master. She knelt at the tip and bowed her head in defeat. "Congratulations. You have won this fight. I admit defeat to your hand. You have learned well Son Gohan, Prince of The Ox Kingdom. You may lower your hand." Gohan brought Higashi to his side as he was told.

She stood up and looked over to where the prize was stuck. "Great aim you have there. It's as if you planned out everything. But that's beside the point. Now, GOTEN! Please bring your brother's Katana over here." The small Saiyan hopped up from his seat and took the blade out from the bullseye and ran over to to the swordsmen standing on the dirt patch. He handed over the blade to the metallic blue haired master swords-woman as he practiced. He got down on one knee and held the blade above his head with both hands.

She took the Katana and stared it down as she observed every little detail. Goten came over and brought the sheath over as well and threw it to her feet. She twisted and turned it around a bit before before extending her arm outward towards Gohan.

"What is the name of this sword and how did it come to be?" He took the sword in hand and took in a deep breathe as he finally grasped his sword. The extension of his own imagination had come to life in his hands. The folded steel made Katana was top heavy, but perfect for it's length. The bright orange clothe handle went well with the darker shaded skin behind it. His attention was then drawn to the guard once more. 5 tips shaped out the orange star just under the steel. He couldn't believe it, it was perfect. It was exactly how he imagine it to be.

"Her name shall be, 'Yume No Mēkā'." She threw him the sheath and he placed it under his belt as he slowly sheltered his newest piece of property.

*Click*

"Maker of Dreams? That is an interesting one. You will definitely have to explain to me how you came up with that name. But that's going to have to wait for now. From the looks on your pal over there under the tree, you have other business to attend to." He turned around to where the only tree in the area was, but there was no one there.

_'Good job kid. You've done well. We'll talk again soon.'_ Said the voice inside his head. The young Prince grinned a wide smile as he looked up towards the sky.

"Thank you." Goten walked to over to his side and stared up at the sky as well.

"Come on Goten. Let's go inside and freshen up." Gohan turned around once more to Roza and bowed to his master. She returned the favor as they parted ways.

* * *

Walking through the Castle, everyone noticed the very bright and vibrant colors of Gohan's newest toy and congratulated him on it. He wore it proudly as he brought it everywhere around the castle. It gave him a big boost in his pride, something that he needed after a very strange day at school. It had it's ups, but also it's downs. But tomorrow was surely going to be a good day, right? He had to approach the situation delicately with his mom.

He walked around the hallways until he reached her room. He knocked a couple of times at her door and waited for her to answer. He waited there for a minute or two before coming to the conclusion that she wasn't there. Instinct told him that the second best place to find his mother was in the kitchen. Sure enough he sniffed the air and was brought up to heaven as he let his nose guide him all the way there.

In moments the two Saiyan hybrids reached kitchen and sat down at the table waiting for the Princess to serve them a snack. "Oh, it smells so good I can't wait." Their mouths salivated as the magical aroma filled the room.

"Why thank you. I've been in here for almost an hour. It would have been done earlier but your grandfather kept calling me away for the usual. Oh, Gohan, that reminds me. When you're done here, I want you to get started on your homework. I don't want you falling behind on anything as long as your committed to it."

"Right will do." She placed the food down on the table and quickly lifted her hand away from the table, being wary of the appetites of the two Saiyans. The two of them began and finished their food in a matter of minutes. Much faster than usual, albeit was just a snack.

When finished, Gohan leaned back in his chair and looked up over to his mom who was cleaning some dishes in the sink. "Hey mom, I was just thinking. How long has it been since we've visited Bulma and Trunks?"

She kept on scrubbing and held her tongue for a moment. "Uh, it's been a good year and a half hasn't it? Goten's birthday right?" She questioned. It really had been a while since they had seen any of their old friends.

"I wanna see Trunks! I wanna see Trunks! Can we go can we go, pretty please?" The table nearly tipped over after the youngest of the family applied some pressure onto the dining table. Gohan stumbled in his hair and fell backwards, just catching himself before his head hit the ground below.

"Goten, you need to be more careful. You could have hurt your brother." She quickly turned her attention back to Gohan. "So, why did this suddenly pop up into that head of yours?"

He pushed himself back up into a sitting position in his chair and drew in some air. "Well, I was just thinking, well, actually. The thing is.."

"Come on now Gohan, spit it out."

"Well, you see, my class is going on a field trip to Capsule Corp tomorrow, and I."

"That's a wonderful idea Gohan! We can spend the day there and I can get the chance to meet some of your new friends. It's a perfect excuse to go see Bulma and everyone." Clapping her hands together, both Gohan and Goten sweat dropped as their mother's eyes turned into what appeared to be diamonds that glittered in the low lit room.

"Well, that was easier than I thought. Well, I guess that settles that part. So, how about we get their bright and early? I'd like to get there a couple hours before my classmates so I can get some real training in with this baby." His right hand went to his side as he clicked his Katana up an inch. That was when his mom noticed what exactly he was talking about.

"Oh wow, Gohan. It's beautiful. I take it this means you passed the test and have a name for it?" He stood up and took the item as a whole out from his belt. He made sure to show her every detail of his newest play thing.

Her eyes lit up at the amazingly detailed dragon that was stenciled onto the bright orange casing. In a fine black ink there was what had to be the most detailed drawing of the Namekian Dragon Parunga. "This is amazing Gohan. How did you get this on here? Did you draw this?"

He nodded his head in approval. "Yup. All by myself. Well, I had some help from Dende. He had some references in one of the books he brought with him from Namek, so he let me borrow them until I finally had this done. It's really ironic though."

"What is?"

"Well, when I first drew up the design I had for this, I never actually intended to name it after the Dragon himself. It's amazing really that it came to be. When we summoned Parunga on Namek years ago he made it very clear what it was that he did. He's 'The Maker of Dreams.'"

"That's a wonderful name for it Gohan. I can see a little bit of your dad in it too." He blushed a little, he didn't think anyone would catch that so quick, but then again, this was his mom.

"So you noticed?"

"Of course silly. That Four Star Ball is your father's most prized possession. Dare I say, he'd do more for that ball than he would for me." She looked up to the sky as she held a cleaned dish in her hand while she reminisced in the memories of her late husband.

"Heh, you're probably right. But I'm sure if he had a list you'd be a close second to the Dragon Ball." Gohan mused, holding in a chuckle of his own.

"Ha ha, very funny. Now go get ready, you fell asleep during the meetings yesterday and I'm sure we don't want a repeat of that, now do we?" He nodded. "I didn't think so. Now off you go. We'll discuss what we're doing tomorrow when you're done."

* * *

The daily meetings were at one point what excited Gohan about coming into the Royal family. He would be able to show off what he knew about the world around him and prove that he wasn't just another little kid with big dreams to make it big off of his name alone. But today was going slow as it had been for the past couple of days. Just the usual talk of what's been going on.

Gohan was playing with his pencil as he reclined in his chair towards the end of the meeting. The latter part of each meeting was usually a time where anyone in the room could bring something up to discuss, it wasn't Gohan's favorite part of the meeting because he never really had anything to bring up. But today was different.

His head nodded back and forth as he acted like he was paying attention to what was actually being discussed. Suddenly his chair was being tugged at as he found himself shot forward towards the table.

"Prince Gohan, we just asked you if there was anything you would like to bring up or talk about." Gohan looked to his left towards the tall but still very fit diplomat. This man was his grandfather's right hand man. The Ox King always addressed everything that went through with Jorgan. He was a proud native of the Kingdom who wore the horns with pride at every moment his eyes were open.

Gohan shook his head and wiped his eyes open. "Actually. There is something I'd like to talk about. As you all know, I've been attending Orange Star Charter for the past couple of days and I've enjoyed my time there quite a bit. But it's what's outside of the school that frightens me. Satan City isn't what one would call a safe environment. I witnessed it first hand just this morning when my bowl of rice was shot at while I was on my way to school."

Everyone just about turned their heads and their jaws dropped after hearing this.

"Yea, my thoughts exactly. Well, it turns out there was a bank robbery today, a pretty lousy one in my opinion, that's besides the point. Well, what ended up happening was a girl my age, actually, the daughter of Mr. Satan himself, had to step in and take the lead in the rescue of the hostages taken inside of the bank. A normal girl about 14 or 15 years old took one maybe 4 or 5 armed robbers, and she did pretty well too. She took out all but one."

"So what happened to the last robber?" Someone from across the room asked.

"If I have to answer that, then I guess I have a question to ask. Are we going to do something about this?"

Everyone in the room looked around at each other and then back at the young Prince. "What do you propose we do about the crime rate in Satan City from all the way out here in the East?"

"Well for one, we could send funds to the city to help them train their officers better. Because if a teenage girl has to take the lead in a rescue operation, then something is seriously wrong with the police force. That or we can send our own troops over there during the day to help out. Either or is fine with me."

A short discussion rung throughout out the war room about the topic at hand. They all whispered even though they all knew their Prince could hear every word they were saying loud and clear, but it was just natural. When the whispers finally did stop, one of the diplomats stood up and asked for the floor.

"Your Highness, with all due respect, why would we comply with either of these requests? They don't have anything to do with us and do no effect us in any way shape or form. We see no reasoning to grant you these permissions?" The man sat down shortly after, scared of being called out and having any negative attention shot his way.

But instead of lashing out, like many expected the heir to the throne to do, he stood up in a calm manner and spoke in a calm manner. "While I do understand your thoughts on the matter at hand, I do wish that you would consider everything that I requested and why I would ask for such a thing. In case you've forgotten, it was the first thing I mentioned. I attend school in Satan City. The same city that the bank robbery happened in this morning. Now, why should I have to worry about the safety of not only myself, but everyone around me, including the friends I'm making at school? That doesn't seem fair, does it?" No, of course not."

He took a sip of water before continuing. "Now, why should I feel uncomfortable in a learning environment? What would be the point of that? I'm not saying we should do this just because I'm attending school in their city, I'm saying we should at least consider these options for the sake of Satan City. Behind all the scum that rummage the streets of the over populated area, there are innocent people who make an honest living in that city, just like we do here. I think it's only fair that we help out, even if it's just a little bit." As he finished his speech, Gohan eyed each and every member seated in the room to make sure that he had everyone's attention and that they were paying attention to his every word and taking him seriously.

After reassuring himself that he was understood he took one last glance back towards his grandpa, who was seated to his left. The Ox King replied with a smile of his own as he motioned for Gohan to take a seat while he stood up.

"My grandson has made some very good points here today and I think we should at least consider them. He's done his fair share for our community that his request deserves at the least a second thought among us all. He's not only thinking of himself, but for the safety of those around him. I think it shows that he's grown up and matured quite a bit, and I'm very proud of him. I think everyone in here feels the same way." The Ox King looked around as everyone was staring directly back at him. His eyes then caught a glimpse of the sole clock in the room.

"Oh, it looks like we've gone a bit late once again tonight. But we've gotten somewhere today and I thank everyone who has contributed to tonight's discussion. With that said, I wish everyone hear a good evening."

The politicians slowly left the room in an orderly fashion. The last two left in the room as always, were Gohan and The Ox King.

"Thanks for standing up for me back there grandpa, but you know you didn't have to do that, right? Just because I'm your grandson."

"I know what I could have done. But it's not about what I had to do, or what I didn't have to do. It's what I wanted to do. I'm proud of you Gohan, and I'm sure your mother feels the same way. Now come on, let's get out of here, I'm sure that stomach of yours needs one last fill up before bed." The King joked.

"Heh, yea you're right."

* * *

A/N: Hi. Sup. Bye.


	9. Hit The Floor

**Prince of Orange Star: Hit The Floor**

I don't own a damned thing besides the Original Characters created specifically for this Fan Fiction.

* * *

"Come on come on come on! We're gonna be-"

"For the fifteenth time Gohan, we're not going to be late. I don't see the rush in all of this anyways. It's not even past seven yet. We have plenty of time to get to Bulma's. Just calm down will you?" For once Gohan was more active in the morning than his little brother was. He even forced himself up before his alarm clock could go off.

"I know I know, it's just, I really want to test this thing out in high gravity and I-"

"Yes I know Gohan. I'm glad that you're eager to get there but we have to wait. Davis still hasn't caught your little brother, and then we have to prepare the jet, and then we-"

Quicker than the eye could see, not that she had eyes in the back of her head, Gohan appeared behind his mother holding both Goten and his caretaker in both hands. He quickly dropped Davis to the floor and held onto Goten."Ready. Hehehe."

Chi Chi simply sighed as she turned around at the comical sight before her. "Well, I guess we can get going now. But first let me call Bulma and see if she's even up yet." She picked up the phone and was just about to hit the big green button which would dial the 10 digit phone line when her hand was smacked against the table. "OW, what was that for Gohan? You could have really hurt me."

"I'm sorry, but think about it. Wouldn't it be so much better if we came in by surprise? It's just been so long, that a formal greeting would just be odd." The young Prince suggested, and she couldn't just say no to those puppy dog eyes he was using. It was like a get out of jail free card, it worked no matter what.

"Uhh, fine, you win Gohan. We'll surprise them. But can you hold on just a minute? I would like to make sure I have what I need. Plus I need to tell your grandfather where we're going. It's not every day that both of us are gone." She looked down at Gohan who was still holding onto Goten, just to see them fade away in the air like they were just a projection. "GOHAN! YOU GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"

While the single mother of two young Saiyans was yelling for her two sons to stop running, Gohan kept at his pace towards the exit to the castle. Once out he was home free to leave with no one stopping him. He kept his hand over to his side just in case his belt wouldn't hold up his sword as he took to the skies. "BYE MOM! SEE YA AT BULMA'S!" He yelled just as he cleared the gates and landed on his magical yellow friend.

"Gohan? Mommy gonna be mad?" Goten asked shortly after seating himself in front of his brother.

"Aw, don't worry about little guy. Mom's not gonna be mad. And if anything, she'll be yelling at me for taking off without her. But it's alright, don't worry about it. Let's just relax and enjoy the peace and quiet for however short a time it's gonna last." Goten took the hint and laid back into his brother's lap.

While Goten took his short nap, Gohan's head was in other places as he smiled wide as he looked down to his right. _'I can't wait to to see what I can do with you.'_

It didn't take Gohan and Goten very long to reach West City, they were soon enough hovering high above the city at a height too high for anyone below to be able to spot them from. Gohan knew from recent experience that if he were to be seen that there would be a bunch of commotion to follow and he would soon enough end up on the front page of the papers.

So Gohan took the only route he thought would be reasonable given the situation. He ordered the Nimbus cloud to hover above the backyard to the large estate. Taking Goten in his arms, Gohan quickly dove faster than the eyed could see from the cloud and landed softly on the grass below. He walked over to the sliding glass door that separated the outside from the in and put his face to it, checking to see if anyone was there to let him in. Luckily enough he was able to spot the old Mr. Briefs, watering some of his plants. He knocked on the glass and got the old man's attention.

"Why hello there Gohan, what brings you all the way over here in the city?" The old man then looked over to the sleeping toddler in the Prince's arms. "Oh my, he sure has grown since the last time we've seen you guys, hasn't he?"

"Well, actually, I'm sure you've heard by now, but I'm going to school here in the city now."

"Oh, well I'll be darned, now this might just be coincidence, but there's a school that's been asking to attend one of their field trips here and take a look around the place."

"Orange Star, right?"

"Hm? Oh, yes, that's the school. That's where you're going, isn't it?" The old man questioned as he gave his shoulder cat a pet on it's head.

"Yea, I've been going since Monday. It's pretty fun I guess, it's had it's ups" He thought about some of the friends, or those he considered friends at least. "And there's of course the downs." The thought of his History and Gym teachers came to mind. He rolled his eyes.

"I see, well it's one of the top primary schools in the district, but I'm sure that you won't have any problems keeping up with the curriculum. Anyways, how about we go inside. I'll wake up Trunks and the two can get some time to play with each other."

"That'd be great. I know the two have missed each other a lot. It's been a while since they've seen each other." Gohan followed Dr. Briefs as they ventured out of the garden and into the cold hallways of the main dome. It was just how Gohan remembered. Nothing really changed about the place besides an addition of a couple of rooms here and there and there might have been some extra robots doing house chores, but nothing much besides that.

The old man led Gohan to Trunks' room. They stood outside the room as Gohan shrugged Goten in his arms in attempt to wake the little boy. Seeing that it wasn't working very well, he dipped his head down to Goten's ear. "Hey Goten, lunch is ready."

It was like a bomb went off in his head because the deep sleeping Saiyan half breed's eyes suddenly popped wide open. He looked left and right. "Lunch? Where's lunch? I don't see any lunch?"

"Haha, sorry monkeyboy, there's no lunch here, not yet at least. We're at Bulma's. And would you guess who's room we're outside right now?" He set the little boy down in front of the door as he let him ponder the thought.

"I dunno. Whose room is it?"

"Agh. Open the door and you'll find out." Goten got on his tippy toes and struggled to reach the handle on the door so Gohan turned it himself and slowly pushed the door open himself. When the door was all the way opened, the three outside were greeted by the bright blue eyes of the Saiyan Prince.

The lavender hair toddler quickly jumped to his feet and ran over to the group. "GOHAN! GOTEN!" He greeted as he jumped over to Gohan.

"Hey there little guy. Goten's here to play with you for the day. Now, go have fun you two." He quickly shoved both of them into Trunks' room before they could cause any trouble. Looking back and remembering what happened the last time the two of them were together, it was for the best that they were locked in a room instead of being allowed to roam free.

This left Dr. Briefs and Gohan alone to walk the halls of Capsule Corp as they made headway towards the kitchen. "So, Gohan. I've noticed you have something hanging off to your side."

"Huh? Oh, you mean this." He pulled out his Katana with the sheath still covering it and showed it off to the good doctor. "I just got it yesterday. I designed the whole thing, right down to the last detail."

The gray haired man took the sword in hand and quickly noted the dragon stenciled in a fine orange over the pitch black cover. "This is that dragon, the Namekian's, right? What was his name again?"

"Porunga. And yes, that's him. I drew it myself."

"Well, it's quite a piece of work, I'm sure it's a fine blade. But I know better than to just take in hand someone else's sword. So here ya go. Oh by the way, is there anything you'd like to do for now? I think Bulma is down in the lab working on something and I haven't the faintest clue of where Vegeta might be. But he's not in the Gravity Chamber as he usually is."

"Actually, I was wondering if I could use the Gravity Room if it isn't too much of a problem. I wanna test the limits of this baby before I put it to good use." He explained to the older man. Dr. Briefs nodded in approval of the request and led Gohan to said chamber.

"Now, I don't know if you remember from last time you were here, but I'll explain the controls to you again." He quickly explained to the young Saiyan how each button works and how they counteract each other as well as the controls to the attack and defend robots that could be used for training. He then told him about the big blue button next to the big red power button. The blue button powered up the voice controls and made it so everything could be controlled audibly.

"Now my boy, I've explained all that I can, I think you can take it from here. I'll get going now. But in case you need anything, there's an intercom over there right next to the entrance that's connected to every room in the building. So if you need anything, it's right over there." The good doctor left Gohan in the room alone to begin his training.

* * *

Without a moment to lose, Gohan quickly pounded on the blue button to activate the voice controls, because God knows that there were way too many buttons for him to remember what each one of them were for. "Computer, start new program."

**[NEW PROGRAM HAS BEGUN]**

"Alright now. Computer, activate artificial gravity." The room began to glow a dark shade of red as he felt the pull of the extra weight against himself. He took a deep breathe and shouted more commands. "Computer, activate 100 times Earth's normal gravity." He prepared himself in a balanced form before the weight could push down upon him.

**[ONE HUNDRED TIMES EARTH'S NORMAL GRAVITY HAS BEEN REACHED]**

"Not too hard. One more thing. Computer, Gradually increase artificial gravity 50 time's Earth's normal gravity every ten minutes until 500 times Earth's normal gravity has been reached."

The machine quickly calculated the given commands.

**[500 TIMES EARTH'S NORMAL GRAVITY WILL BE REACHED IN APPROXIMATELY 80 MINUTES]**

With the Gravity at a stable level, Gohan took the time to gather his energy and focus in on his task at hand. He stood still in the middle of the room with his head down with his arms at his sides, cracking his fingers as he concentrated on his breathing.

_'In. And out. In. And out.'_ He went on like this for a good five minutes. He suddenly stopped his breathing and crunched his knuckles and held them tightly. Reaching out with his senses, he looked around the room. He was alone, there was no one else. No one to hurt, and no one to worry about, it was just him.

He stood there holding his breathe for a couple moments, waiting for the right moment. His right arm twitched as he desperately wanted to reach for his sword, but he knew he couldn't. Everything had to be right, it had to work in perfect symmetry, every movement had to flow with one another.

With his eyes still shut he took in one big breathe of air through his nose and held it. And there it was, the moment he was waiting for. In one quick moment he released the breathe of air and grabbed a hold of Yume.

*CLICK*

He swung the sword with the ferociousness of a lion attacking it's prey. His every movement was swift, he was light on his feet with every swing. One to the left, then to the right. Everything was perfect, every shift was calculated down to the last millimeter as to where he would end up.

He continued onto his training course like this until he hit the 400 G's mark. It had been thirty minutes since he began his routine of swinging at invisible enemies. Beads of sweat were beginning to drip from the tips of his spikes. He had begun to slow down his pace until he came to a complete stop. He put Yume back in it's sheath and stood upright to take some deep breathes of air. The weight of the artificial gravity was beginning to make itself known as the Prince began to relax.

He quickly brought up his power level to a high enough amount so that he could stand up with no issue. He took a couple seconds to get used to the pressure levels before barking out another order to machine. "Computer! Activate attack drones. Start attack drones at level 7!" He barked.

**[ATTACK DRONES LEVEL 7 HAVE BEEN ACTIVATED]**

The top of the ruby dome opened up and let out a short spurt of steam as 5 circular drones with red nodes in the middle came out and circled around the Saiyan. He turned his head and looked around to see where each robot was positioned around him.

"Only five? Heh, this shouldn't be too hard." He stated with a smirk. He lifted his head to the drone that stood directly in front of him and waited for it to attack. He placed his hand to his right side, gripping Yume from it's sheath and pushing his thumb to the star shaped guard above.

Knowing the level of intensity the bots were at, the least he expected was an attack from the front. But when he looked around, he could see each of the five attack drones' nodes glowing red as if they were charging a blast. Gohan dipped his head down and listened in on each drone's specific charge.

In a flash he twisted his body to his left and slashed downward at the oncoming blast, he smiled when he saw the blast separate around the folded steel and drift away from his body. "Perfect."

The attack drones then began an assault on the young swordsman. He perfectly sliced or blocked each blast that came his way while every now and then jumping out of the way to take a breathe of air. It wasn't until ten minutes more had passed that the gravity had jumped up to 450 times Earth's normal gravity that Gohan was beginning to feel the burn. Still in his base form, he was determined to see his training all the way through to the full 500 G's without pushing himself to a Super Saiyan while at the same time holding himself to a respectable power level that would maintain the challenge to a high enough degree.

He backed off from the machines and stored his Katana back in it's cover. The drones then went on the attack. He skipped away from the blast from ahead and threw his arm in front of another coming from his side. He jumped away from the circle he was bound to and threw a small blast to one of the bots just to see it coming back his way with half the amount of force he threw it with.

"Is that all you got? Computer! Activate attack drones! LEVEL TEN!" He screamed with in a ferocious manner.

**[ATTACK DRONES LEVEL TEN HAS BEEN ACTIVATED]**

Gohan waited for a change in the bots to take place, anything would have done. A change in color, a change in appearance, anything would have been fine. He looked around and didn't see anything different until he turned his head to see the same steam from earlier releasing 5 more attack drones.

"That's more like it. Let's go." Gohan quickly got out of the newly formed circle and fired a blast that was used more as a smokescreen than an attack that would confuse the bots. It didn't work out as planned as the drones flew through the smoke and once again circled around the boy. "Hmph, much better." He spat out with a smirk.

Blasts came flying at him from both his left, right, front and behind. He decided to take the challenge presented to him head on and came out of the smokescreen with a viscous slash that cut the air in between and separated the toxic fumes. Turning around he took the Katana still in it's sheath and held it out forward as if anticipating the next attack from the drones.

They did as he expected and all fired at once. He in turn began to twist and turn the Katana much like his father would with the power pole. He spun it faster and faster. As the blasts neared they formed into a single, and much larger blast. Seeing this he let up on the spinning and quickly took Yume out and jumped forward at the blast, slicing it directly in it's core. He didn't turn around as he expected for the blast to have separated into two parts and explode once it hit the walls, but the explosion never came.

Instead he turned his head to his right just to have to duck a moment later, for the two blasts were heading for him in unison as if they were still a single blast. The blasts flew circled around the room, ignoring Gohan as it appeared to have no target. Gohan was too busy focusing on the stray energy floating around to notice the ten attack drones that were charging up another round to fire off at him.

The room turned into a darker shade of red, Gohan took this as the gravity being turned up to the full 500 G's he set the program to peak at, but it was more than that. Before he could take notice ten separate blasts fired in his direction from every different angle. It was too late for him to notice and he was caught in the middle.

The blasts exploded around him as did the two stray blasts that came towards at the last second. A smoke cloud formed around Gohan as he could only attempt to shield so much of his body. It was a good thing that with every jump in gravity the room made, Gohan matched it in the amount of energy he was putting out.

The smoke cleared and out came a Gohan with a slightly torn Gi with rips in numerous places as well as bleeding over his arms where skin was exposed. He thrust his arms apart and sent out an assault of his own in no direction in particular, just lashing out at whatever was in his path.

The sounds of machines buzzing and whirring throughout the room was proof enough that he had hit something. That and the stall between their firing against him. He stood with his arms still extended outward to his sides while he waited for the smoke to clear. He took this time to take in a couple of deep breathes. His stare stayed straight forward as 6 red nodes began to appear in front of him He figured he took out 4 of the bots with that last blast.

Taking a step back, he took a good look at his targets in front. They didn't seem to have gotten the least bit of damage, they didn't have a scratch on them. They were the not to lucky drones that were about to be used at test dummies for the Saiyan's next experiment.

He breathed in and out another deep breathe before exploding in a blaze of white hot energy. Devastating winds circled around him as he reached for his Katana and pointed straight out towards the middle of the 6 attack drones that remained. He then brought his arm over to his left so his blade was now behind him and poking out from right side. He never took his eyes off the 6 bots as they charged their last attack.

"Here goes nothing." Channeling all of his energy into his right hand, he hoped to be able to strengthen his sword and allow to it to attack without touching the remaining bots. The steel began to glow an ominous blue fire that danced the most around the tip of the blade.

The bots fired in unison 6 separate blasts that once again formed into one larger blast. That's when time seemed to slow down for the young swordsman. He could see every twist the ball of energy made. He could make out a red mass of energy inside the core and eyed that as his target.

He pulled as far back as he could and tightened his grip around the bright orange handle. It was now or never. "Tenshi no tsubasa." He whispered out of nowhere.

A bright flash was all that he could see from the corner of his eyes. His right arm was extended outwards past his back pointing behind at the entrance. The sound of machines over riding and breaking echoed in his head as his cold stare never left the ground below. An 6 separate and timely explosions soon filled the room, one after another starting from his left and ending with the last bot all the way on his right.

He stood in that pose for a couple of minutes as he caught his breathe until his legs finally gave out on him. He dropped to his knees and placed his sword on the ground in front of him.

"Computer." He huffed in a deep breathe. "TERMINATE PROGRAM!" He barked with all he had left in him.

**[PROGRAM TERMINATED]**

The room around him quickly began to lighten up as the dark red field that surrounded him faded back into the metallic white and blue walls that were originally installed. The artificial gravity in the room slowly descended back down to Earth's normal gravity. He was glad that Bulma was smart enough to install a long shut down so he could get used to the gravity as it dropped down to normal. When it was finally back down to 1, the main controls shut off and he fell onto his back in a sigh of relief. He shut his eyes and fell asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

"Wake up Gohan, wake up. Gohan. I said wake up! Sheesh. WAKE UP ALREADY!" No response. "Ugh, there's two ways I can I deal with this. I think I'll let you guys decide, since you know him, it's only fair, right? Right. All for Plan A, raise your hands." Quickly counting the hands raised she motioned for them to put their hands down. "And those in favor of Plan B, which I might add will be way funnier if chosen, raise your hands." of course hearing it was going to be funny everyone raised their hands.

"It unanimous, Plan B it is. Everyone just wait here one second while I call the little monsters." Walking over to one of the many intercoms, Bulma pressed the button that would connect her to her son's room. "Trunks, Goten, would you two come down here and help mommy for a second?"

Without a moment to spare the two rascals picked themselves up and rushed downstairs into the living room where Bulma was standing with what must have been over 40 students behind her, gawking at the two toddlers. "Trunks, Goten. We have a situation here. You see Gohan over there." She pointed over to the couch where he was laying with his left and arm and leg hanging over the side. They both nodded.

"Gohan here is being very rude not waking up and acknowledging that we have company. How about you show these nice people here the 'fun' way you like to wake Gohan up." It was like a set of fireworks went off in their heads as their mouths went wide open as they eyed their target. "Ready. And. GO!"

The two jumped from the floor and landed simultaneously on Gohan's stomach, they jumped up and down, up and down. "Gohan Gohan Gohan! Wake up! Gohan! Wake up big brother!"

He squinted and made weird faces with every force they pushed into him. Up and down, up and down they didn't stop. "I'm. Ack. Awake. Go-ten! Tru-unks! A-wake!" The eldest of the half breeds pleaded.

"Ok ok, you boys have had your fun for now. You've done your job, now get off of Gohan and run along. And that class, is how you wake up a stubborn Prince who over exhausts his body." The students chuckled at the misfortune of their fellow student.

"Wait, what? Hey Bulma, what's everyone doing here? What time is it?" He looked around for a clock when the hot headed scientist poked her watch in front of his face.

"It's 9 Gohan. You passed out about uh, I'd say an hour and a half ago. Then again I wasn't watching you the whole time. Jeez, I really should install a clock somewhere in that hell hole, shouldn't I?"

The students from the field trip could only stand by as they were just about ignored by the two high in power.

"So, Gohan, recognize any of the students here? From what I heard there's a science, a technology and a mechanical engineering class here. So which one are you in?" She asked as she eyed the students who still seemed a bit dumbfounded at how casual their conversation was.

"I'm in the Science class, well, not today at least. Heh." He shied away as he rubbed his neck in shame that he was technically skipping school on only his third day.

"So you knew that classes were coming here today, but you instead chose to come here early? Ha, well I can't blame you. It's been a while since you've come around. It's great to see ya kid." She pushed him in front of her while she began walking down the hall before stopping shortly after. "Well, are any of you coming? The first place I'm going to show you guys will be the security room. From there we'll be able to take a quick look at everything and anything that goes on here at Capsule Corporation. That is, besides those rooms that have things the public isn't allowed to see."

The group of students followed with a glee in their eyes. They were actually walking behind The Bulma Briefs and were about to see everything the eye could see in one of the biggest corporations in the world.

Bulma led the students to the main control's room while she walked with Gohan by her side as they got reacquainted with one another. "So Gohan, how's life as a Prince treatin ya?"

"Eh, not too bad. Besides studying less than I used to, it's not much different than before. I try and not allow everyone to help me out with everything. I like to get things done on my own, ya know? I guess that makes me a bit stubborn, doesn't it?" He pondered his response for a moment before turning to look her way.

"Yea, it does. But only a little. But it's not for a bad reason, you're just trying to branch out and be your own person." The group walked by a long hallway that to most seemed like a bunch of random photos, but to a select few it was a trip down memory lane. "Say Gohan, remember any of these? It feels like so long ago that these were taken, but on the other hand it's as if I could reach out and touch the moments. I could remember each one of these like they were taken yesterday. Oh the memories."

Gohan turned his head to his left and then to his right as they walked down the hallway together. He stopped at one polaroid in particular and sighed in relief. '_Oh jeez, it's a good thing no one's said anything about these. She has some picture here that would make headline news in some cases.'_ With a shake of his head he went and caught up with his Godmother.

"See something back there kiddo?"

"Ah, it's nothing. By the way where did you get all of those old pictures back there? Most of them you were in, so who took the pictures? It doesn't look like anyone was posing for a picture in any of them." He was referencing the pictures he saw back when the Budokai tournament was a popular event among Earth's strongest fighters.

"Oh those old things? You couldn't imagine how many people just took random snaps of other people at the tournament. It was even more so when fans recognized our little group as friends of your dad's. He was really popular as a kid at those tournaments." Bulma answered while at the same time having a bit of a nostalgic moment of her own.

* * *

Reaching the main security room in the building, Bulma had a word of warning before she would let them in. "Alright students, this is main controls room for the building. There are a few rules you must abide by before coming in. Number one, no touching any of the controls. Number two, please don't touch the screens, that's what your eyes are for, they're not deceiving you, what you see is actually there. And lastly, enjoy yourself, not many people get the opportunity to see everything that goes on in this place all at the same time."

The class was then allowed entrance into the private room. They flooded the room like mosquitoes, pushing their way past each other trying to fill in the room as quickly as possibly. Once in, everyone stared in amazement at the LCD's that surrounded the walls like a mirror. There must have been a set for every room in the building. There had to be at least 100 computer screens perched on the walls.

Gohan scanned the screens for a certain room in particular. When he found it he was a bit confused. _'Heh, he's not in there? Strange, I wonder where he is today?'_ Further scanning the screens he searched for his own room and quickly found it. He learned that there was actually 4 different screen for his room alone, each with different angles in the room. It was a mystery to him because he never remembered there being cameras in there the last time he slept over. He looked in on each of the four screens and searched for a particular object. When he couldn't see it in any of the cameras he walked over to Bulma who was showing some of the students planning to further their careers in computers how everything in the room worked.

"Hey, Bulma? Can I ask you something real quick?" Turning around she stared at the inquisitive Saiyan.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, when you found me, unconscious, did you see my sword near me? I remember putting it down right in front of me before passing out."

"Huh? Oh, yea, I saw it. I picked it up after having the two munchkins drag you out of there and I put in your room. The last I saw of it, it was laying flat on your bed." Gohan cringed at the thought of losing his sword. He just checked the tapes of his room, and his sword was definitely not there. In his mind there was only one, well two places it could have been in this situation.

"Bulma, where are they?"

"Huh? Where are who?"

"Goten and Trunks? Where are they?" His tone was almost lifeless. The look in his eyes said it all. Two chibis were about to be attacked. His eyes were twitching like mad as if he was about to go insane.

"Oh, they should be in Trunks' room. Actually, while we're in here you can actually check and see where they are." Quickly scanning the many screens on the wall he finally found the two rascals and his Katana clearly being held by Vegeta's son. Bulma caught on to the screen Gohan was looking at and could only imagine. "Just don't kill them alright? They're just kids."

"Kill them? Oh, I wouldn't do that. Just keep watching, they'll get their just desserts." And in an instant he was out the door and rushing back the way he entered the house.

"Attention class! I'd like for you to all turn heads to the screens 17, 18, 19 and 20. That is if you would like a good laugh." The students in the room quickly turned their attention to screen 17 as it looked like the entrance to the room they were looking at.

Moments later they saw Gohan walking in quite casually and turning his head left and right like he was looking for something. With their eyes they watched him walk into the room and pass by a strange habitat that one could only assume was reserved for some sort of aliens species. The white domes were a real mystery to the bunch.

* * *

"Go-ten! Trunks! Where are you? Come out come out wherever you are!" Creeping around the bushy area, Gohan tried tried his best to act like a Ninja as he searched for his prey. He jumped into a bush he thought he saw something move in. "GOTChuh..Dang it. I'll find those two."

Walking deeper into the forest he finally spotted the two. Trunks was wielding the Katana like it was some sort of special alien weapon. He examained it like it was so much different than anything he had ever seen. _'I found you.'_ Creeping closer and closer until he was just feet away. He had to time this perfectly if he was going to get it back.

From where he was crouched he could over hear his little brother and his friend talking about fighting dragons or something of the sort. The Prince rolled his eyes at something so cliche. Then suppressed a laugh when he remembered himself doing the exact same thing when he was younger.

Silently he made his way to the closest bush to the two who were in the middle of the grassy area, just out in the open talking. He couldn't believe that he hadn't been found out by this point. He was just about ready to attack, they were in perfect position to be ambushed.

He crouched down and cracked his knuckles. And then "GOTCHA!"

"Ah! Trunks behind you!"

"AHH! DRAGON!" He swung the blade at Gohan and sliced through a mocking after image that has it's tongue out to match the funny face. "Ah! Where'd he go?" Upon hearing footsteps approaching Trunks quicky turned around and swung once again. "GOTCHuhh! Ah come on!"

With his index and middle finger separated by the steel blade, he slowly lifted the mini Prince as he looked at the two in disappointment. "Come on now guys. You know you shouldn't be playing with this, it's dangerous."

"Hey let me go! It's not dangerous. I'll show you dangerous." The lavender haired chibi squealed as he kicked and screamed while being held up in the air. Gohan smirked and slowly brought his left hand towards the young Saiyan's stomach. "No, no! Not that, no! Don't do it!"

Not listening to the plees, Gohan ran his fingers through the air as they neared the small child. "Too late. You should have thought about that before you took my sword. RAWR!" Attacking the child he began to tickle Trunks.

Trying to hold onto the sword, Trunks held in his laughs as long as he could. But Gohan was too persistent and wouldn't stop until he finally. His body was shaking and he was making the funniest faces Goten had ever seen because he was already in tears and on the floor rolling around.

"I-won't-la-fff-I-ca-bwhahahahahahahahaha." Trunks finally released his grip on the sword and dropped to the floor and rolled around with his friend who was already out of breathe. They had finally caught their breathe when they opened their eyes to see that Gohan was hovering over both of them with both of his hands free.

Cracking a devious smirk he pounced on the two and started tickling them until no end. He had them in tears for a good thirty seconds until he figured they had had enough. "Had enough yet?"

"Yes yes yes! We've had enough!" Between breathes Gohan took the two by their hands and hoisted them up off the ground, showing them that he wasn't mad, just a bit peaved at their little stunt.

Shunning their heads to the ground the two apologized for their actions. "Ah, it's alright guys, don't be sad. It's just really dangerous to be playing with something like this, ya know. I didn't want you guys to get hurt." Not wanting to take any chances, the two toddlers did their best to give Gohan the sad puppy dog eyes they always used on their parents.

It was useless, Gohan couldn't resist the cuteness of the two, they were irresistible. "Aw, you guys just did that? Now I feel bad. I'm sorry." He had to make it up to them somehow, and so he spoke the first thing to come to mind. "Hey, how about I make it up to you guys by showing you something I just learned?"

"Oh wow, you mean it!"

"That'd be so cool! Pretty please big brother!"

"Alright alright. I just need some room. Also, Trunks, would you give me the sheath to my Katana back as well?" The little boy turned his head in confusion, not knowing what a sheath was. "Oh, um. Can you give me the cover to my sword please?" Gohan then asked of the heir to the Saiyan throne. Trunks passed it to him and he slid it over Yume.

"Alright, now I'm going to need some room and a proper target for this one. Hmm." Scanning the surrounding area, he found a big enough tree that would act as his test dummy. He pushed the two children aside and stepped out in the open and got into a stance with his legs separated and his body shifted to the left. Taking into account he wasn't in the Gravity Chamber, he figured he needed to hold back a lot more than the amount of energy he previously used when attempting this technique.

Focusing his energy into his palm just like before he twisted his body and gripped tightly as he slowly channeled his energy into the steel blade which in turn began to glow once again that ominous blew fire. It was viscous and wild. The energy pulsated around it and cackled with sparks.

Taking one last breathe he swung his arm towards the middle of the large amazonian tree. Bringing his arm back around he brought Yume to his side and began sheltering it. He slowly slid the cold steel down into it's black covering.

*CLICK*

Gohan turned to walk out the door when he felt the crashing of the large tree shake the ground he was walking. He smirked as he walked out of the garden dome leaving the two best friends in awe. After leaving the garden Gohan went to change into something more comfortable. He decided that he should dress to match. Orange would go well with his new Katana. The only orange he could find in his room was none other than the Turtle Hermit School's bright colors. Finding a black undershirt he threw on the fighter's uniform and swiftly left his room.

* * *

"Now students, I figure that our time looking at every room wasn't what you were hoping for when you came here. But you have to understand that every trip has to start somewhere. And it only gets better from here on. Now, where we're currently standing outside of is a special room. I don't come over to this area of the building very much, this is more for my husband's amusement. I just fix it every time he blows something up. So! Without further ado, I'd like to introduce you all to one of my father's greatest inventions, The Artificial Gravity Chamber."

Walking in, the students didn't seem that interested in what was inside. It was just a big room with a set of controls and, blood? There was blood splattered over the walls and on the floor. On the ground it looked like someone was making a snow angel, except in blood, it was a disgusting sight to most.

"Oh, I guess I forgot to clean up in here. Sorry guys, maybe we should come back in here later after I have one of the robots clean this place up."

Feeling unlike herself through the whole trip, keeping quiet and just observing, the girl with the crystal blues took it upon herself to speak up. "Hey, Mrs. Briefs? What happened here? Whose blood is this?"

She was just about to answer the question when the person who should take credit for the mess had just walked in. Everyone was staring at the Prince. The girls were drooling and the guys for the most part seemed envious of his Adonis like figure. His short sleeves only made for less imagining.

"Well, you can ask the guy himself, he just walked in, who by the way is going to plant me another tree by the end of this day."

"Oops, sorry about that. But you know you can't resist them when they look at you like that, it's impossible." Gohan pleaded, all the while taking in the stares of his peers. Searching around he found a set of eyes staring daggers back at him.

Feeling her venomous glare upon him, he couldn't help but get lost in those eyes whenever he had the chance. He didn't know whether to feel selfish or pathetic.

She on the other hand was looking agitated as ever as she knew he was once again staring as usual. _'Does he always do this? This is getting ridiculous.'_ She slowly walked up to the Prince who was still lost in never land and began poking his chest. "Hey, lover boy! Mrs. Briefs said you know what happened in here. So spill it." She demanded of him.

_'Is she saying something? I see her mouth moving but I don't hear anything.'_

She was getting no where and fast, she snapped her fingers in front of his face until he shook out of his trance. "So, are you going to answer me?"

"Huh? Answer what? Hey Bulma, what is she talking about?" Gohan questioned. While being mesmerized by those crystal blue orbs of Videl's he hadn't heard a single word she asked of him.

"You're impossible, and what's with the get up? I know you practice swordsmanship, or at least that's the word that goes around, but you're not wearing anything compared to what a Samurai or a Ninja would wear." She gladly pointed out. _'And that orange looks familiar. Nah, it's gotta be a coincidence.'_ She couldn't help but bring her mind to the clothe that was wrapped around her body on the previous day after what happened.

"Oh this? It's the only thing I could find in my room. It's what my dad used to wear. My colors are usually a dark shade of violet. But I guess this goes good with my sword.

"Used to?" She asked. A question he dare not answer. He thought about it for a moment, attempting to open his mouth, taking in disoriented breathes as he tried to explain, but nothing wanted to come out. He turned away from the girl, not wanting to show any weakness.

"Hey Gohan, I need you to take a look at something in the Gravity Chamber for me. I need you to tell me what's wrong in here. What looks out of place to you? What doesn't belong?" She noticed his sudden change in attitude with that last personal question and knew she had to snap him out of it before he went back into the depression she helped get him out of after everything that happened.

Quickly scanning the room, he didn't see anything out of place. It was just the same room he was in earlier except it was still stained from his training regiment earlier in the morning. Besides that, nothing was out of place. "I don't see anything wrong. It's a bit dirty, but that's because no one's cleaned it since you dragged me out of here."

"That's what I'm talking about Gohan, your blood. I can't let the students walk in here when it looks like that. I have no knowledge about any of these students, some of them might end up being squeamish and the sight of your blood splattered around might be too much for them to bare." The scientist could only slap her own face at her god son's naivety.

"Oh, I see. Well, what do you want me to do about it?" Asked the Saiyan Hybrid.

"I say you-"

"I say you get back in there and help me dirty the place up again." Hearing the voice from behind him, he knew he was in trouble. For some odd reason he had chosen now to show up.

"WHAT! No way! You two are not going in there and that's final mister! The room is a mess, and besides. Gohan broke ten of the drones while he was in there this morning."

"Hmph, we don't need those heaps of trash. The brat owes me a fight." He stared daggers to the back of the boy's head. Gohan knew he wasn't getting out of this one. Vegeta always got what he wanted. "The brat interrupted my slumber when he struck down the tree with his little toy there." Exclaimed the Prince of all Saiyans.

That was it, Gohan knew he was doomed. He messed with Vegeta's sleep, something he was never going to get back. Walking to the middle of Chamber he brushed his fellow students aside. "Everyone leave the room immediately! Let's get this over with Vegeta."

* * *

A/N: Explanation for last chapter's even Sword Fight. Mirai Trunks' first appearance he was scouted at holding back his power all the way down to 5, so Gohan, who's been fighting his whole life and has a more extended training regimen than Trunks should by all means be able to do this. Also, on Namek, Gohan and Krillin brought their power levels down to untraceable. So that's that.

Explanation for this chapter. 'Tenshi no tsubasa' translates (according to Google, to Angel's wing.) Vegeta trains in 150 X's gravity as a workout after Cannon 7 year skip. Gohan in my reality hasn't seen the Brief's in basically a year and a half and so hasn't had a real Saiyan workout in a long time. So naturally he would want the challenge of taking the bots on at his weakest while at the same time challenging himself by using his sword. Also, 40 minutes of gradually increasing gravity can be taxing on one's body, I assume. Large jumps in gravity means having to adjust quickly while attacking and dodging.

Well that's enough explaining. Long enough chapter, would have been out earlier, but as many already know, FF Net had an update that until as of late made it so Author's couldn't go into their story's profile's and edit and add a chapter. I want to thank YukiraKing for filling me in on how to update while this error still occurs. I'd like to thank NeonZangetsu for finding out this solution. If anyone has any questions about it, just shoot me a pm and I'll send you the 'How To'.

Till next time. Later.


	10. Dirty Little Secret

**Prince of Orange Star: Dirty Little Secret**

I don't own a damned thing besides the Original Characters created specifically for this Fan Fiction.

* * *

"Well kids, it looks like we're being kicked out. I'd hurry and if I were you guys, I wouldn't want to get in between the two of them when they're like this." The students quickly hurried out of the chamber. Once the last kid was out the large blast door shut and sealed the two warriors inside.

"Hm, I have an idea. I bet you guys wanna see what's going to happen in there. I'm sorry if this is getting a little repetitive, but, let's head on back to the Security room. I'm positive your minds will be blown away if these two actually go at it like they usually do." The classes behind her quickly followed suit, though one girl in particular hadn't moved from the door.

_'Gohan's going to fight that guy now? That fight, if one can even call it that, in the gym was pretty crazy, but that was just against a school jock. That guy with the crazy hair looks like he spends every day working out. He was practically bulging with muscle. Yet Gohan took the challenge without a second thought. Something's up here, and I'm going to find out what.'_ Videl kept her head turned towards the door for a moment before following her class back to the security room.

Videl had just turned the first corner before she was met by the very vibrant, long amber haired girl with the contacts. She shot Angela a weird look when she saw the devious smirk the girl had one. "Angela? What's with the face? That's your 'I know something you don't face.' Now spill it, what's up?"

"Oh Videl, you have it all wrong. There's nothing going on. I just figured I'd wait here for you while you spend the extra few seconds waiting on your special friend to come out of that strange room." Videl's left eye went all twitchy at the wording Angela had used to describe her relationship with The Prince.

"Special friend? Ha, you must be joking right? I barely know the kid, and he's weird as hell. Every time he's looking at me he looses focus and starts staring into God knows where. He's like a lost puppy. Besides, I don't go for people like him anyways." Angela had heard everything Videl told her, but there was no way she was going to believe it just because she said it.

"Sure, sure. Just a joke, of course, that's all it was. Besides, I agree with you, he is a little odd. I mean, why would he be staring at you anyways, I'm right here." Angela remarked in a sarcastic tone. Laughing shortly after-wards at herself.

"Haha, you're a comedic genius. Now come on blindy, I wanna see what's going on inside so let's catch up with the group already." The brunette pouted at being made fun of for her eyesight. The two then started walking back but shortly after-wards found themselves lost in the many hallways. The group had long been gone and they had no idea how to find their way back.

They walked the halls turning at every corner, unknowingly to them, around the same corners each time, just going in one big circle. It wasn't like they could tell, the hallways all looked the same no matter where in the building you were.

"Agh! How much longer until we're back with the group? It feels like we've been twisting and turning around this place forever, it never ends!" Angela complained. Videl just nodded her head and kept on walking.

_'It's because of this moron that we're lost in the first place. Jeez, why did stay back instead of following the group back when I was supposed to?'_ Even though she badly wanted to, she knew she couldn't just ditch the idiot and try and find her own way back. That would just create another problem. When all would be said and done, the classes couldn't leave the premises with a student missing. She contemplated whether that was a good thing or a bad thing considering where exactly she was. She thought about it for a minute but put it off, in the end it would be a hassle leaving the blind one alone to find her way back.

"So, think of any ways to find our way back yet?" Videl asked

"Hmm? How about we...retrace our steps?" She half heartedly suggested. Videl smacked her own face at the sheer stupidity of the suggestion.

"Yes, let's go back the way we've been going for the past ten minutes, that'll do us a whole lot. You don't think too often, do you?" Videl was obviously frustrated about the current situation, she wasn't usually one to lash out at Angela for her simple mindedness, but again, she was just a tad bit fed up with being lost in this huge building.

Angela ignored the rude remark as she usually did, being around Videl for so long, she had gotten used to the comments. She too was finally at her limit though, a girl like her could only walk around in circles for so long before giving up. She gradually slowed her pace and came to a sudden stop and sat herself up against the wall.

"What are you doing? We're lost. Are you just going to sit there and stay lost?"

"Yes, yes I am. I'm tired of making wrong turn after wrong turn. We haven't gotten anywhere. Unless you know a secret way of getting out of here that you haven't told me yet, then I'm not moving from this spot." Videl couldn't argue with that logic. They hadn't gotten anywhere and there were no signs of any progression. Videl sighed and sat down next to Angela.

As the two sat down next to each other in an awkward silence they each pondered separate but similar thoughts about a certain someone they'd both like to be watching.

_'And here I was hoping to see how good a fighter he really was. Time well wasted.'_

_'Wish I could get just another look at Gohan in that little outfit of his. Oh my God it fits him in all the right places. I just want to touch his muscles. Whomever ends up with him gets the complete package. He's rich, handsome, smart, and on top of all of that he's a total sweetheart. He's like a dream come true. Maybe if we can find a way out of here I can somehow make him mine.'_

The two girls sat in the silence for what seemed like forever to them, but in reality no more than a couple minutes had passed before they heard a loud booming sound from afar. The turned their heads and waited for something to happen. A light steam filled the surrounding area. The sound of foot steps could be heard coming from the light haze.

"Someone's there! Oh my God! We're finally going to get out of here!"

Walking up holding his sword over his shoulder he stared down at the two girls. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked just moments before being jumped and having a set of arms wrapped around him.

"Oh Gohan I was so scared! Thank God you came around, I thought we were going to be lost here forever." Angela took the opportunity presented to cuddle close to his chiseled chest and feel up his arms. _'Jesus Christ, is he made of stone? He's hard as a rock. Is he a gift from God or something? I must be dreaming.'_

Gohan all the while wasn't feeling to comfortable being felt up like he was. Sliding out of the brunette's grip he was still very confused. "Lost? you guys have been lost here for as long as I've been in the Gravity Chamber? Didn't you follow Bulma back?"

Both girls stared down at the floor and started kicking around in embarrassment. "Well..ermm..we..yea...sort...of" they whispered under their breath. Sighing heavily, Gohan motioned for them to follow him.

"Come on, I'm getting really hungry. Just follow me, I know this place like the back of my hand." Gohan lead the way while Angela and Videl followed from behind.

"Oh my God you should have felt him. I swear he's built from stone. Those few seconds were well worth getting lost in this crazy building." Angela whispered to Videl in a tone low enough where she thought it was safe to say he couldn't hear. Poor girl didn't know.

"Yea sure whatever pervert. You couldn't wait to wrap your arms around him could you? Jeez, is that all you think about? The next guy?" The raven haired girl answered back in a just as low tone.

"Yea right, as if. I think about money, shopping, and then hot guys. What about you? I don't ever see you showing any guy attention like a normal girl would. What's up with that?"

"Oh yea, well, that's just because we only share one class. There are plenty of guys I think would be good boyfriend material for your information."

"Oh yea, name one." At this Videl's mind went blank. She couldn't think of another guy's name besides Sharpner or Gohan. She kept herself to a small group of friends and never really branched out to test the waters.

"Your silence is good enough an answer for me." Angela smirked a victorious smile.

Gohan listened in on the conversation but didn't know what to make of it, girl talk was just simply too confusing. Although he did shiver when Angela was talking about his battled hardened body. To think that someone could get their guilty pleasures off in such a crude manner, it was beyond him.

The Prince lead the two girls back down the hallway with the nostalgic pictures aligned along the walls. Gohan stopped walking when the path split in two different directions. Gohan did a quick search for Bulma's energy signal and found out where she had brought his peers. He made a right turn at the fork and lead the two confused girls down a narrow hall that was kept at a cooler temperature than the rest of the building.

"We're almost there, just a little further and we should be there." Both of them were confused as to where exactly he was taking them. Angela nudged Videl to speak what they were both thinking.

"And where exactly are we going if you don't mind telling us?"

"Hmm? We're going to the Lab. You're going to see Bulma's smaller inventions in there. They're not the top secret one's that would blow your minds, but they're still pretty cool I have to admit." Gohan answered in a cheerful manner.

"Hey hot stuff, how do you know they'll be in there anyways? Do you have like some sort of psychic powers or something?" Angela joked. Gohan chuckled to himself at the accuracy of the accusation. She was right in a sense, but not totally. He didn't have psychic abilities like Piccolo, but his Ki sensing abilities were top notch enough.

One turn more and the three teenagers had finally caught up with the group. "Alright, here we are. Bulma's secondary Lab. Well, hope you enjoy yourselves." He opened the door for them and gestured them to walk in.

"You're not coming in?" The girl with the crystal blues asked. For once his hunger was taking a back seat to his own guilty pleasures. This was something that Videl was surely not going to like getting used to. Growing frustrated at the boy's lack of focus she snapped her fingers in front of his face in an attempt to snap him out of it. When that didn't work she slapped the back of his head.

He shook off the sudden shock and looked around. "Hey, what was that for?"

"You were staring again. Now would you mind answering my question? Are you coming in with us or not?"

"Hm? Nah, I'm pretty sure I've seen all of her inventions that she'll show me. I'll catch up with you guys later. I'm going to grab something to eat." With that he shut the door behind them and made his way to the kitchen.

Entering the room, Angela and Videl began looking around, they found that Bulma was too preoccupied to notice that they weren't with the group until just now. She was currently showing off some of her smaller, but useful inventions.

"And here you can see something I was toying with a while ago, just a fun little time I had here. To a normal person it looks just an ordinary 'ole skateboard, right? Wrong!" Placing her feet on the skateboard, the scientist kicked a foot down on one of the red buttons. The students all went agape as they witnessed the genius begin to float off the ground.

Oo's and Ah's chimed in unison as Bulma moved around the room with her new means of transportation. "Believe me when I tell you this kids. If you can imagine it, it's possible. Never limit yourselves to what others tell you is possible. Always think above and beyond. The imagination is a wild and beautiful thing. Remember that."

Bulma continued her little tour and showed the students more of her smaller projects. A couple minutes of lecturing on some of her doodles and she let the aspiring students wander around with the warning of 'No Touching Anything' instilled into their heads. Most of the inventions didn't seem to high tech compared to the flying skateboard until our favorite raven haired girl spotted something big. It was really big when compared to the rest of the things in the chilly room.

Videl walked up to the large object with a hint of curiosity. It was covered in dust and looked to have some patchwork done to it. When Bulma said not to touch anything, this must have been the top priority when it came to inventions in this room. This was by far the stand out in her opinion. Curiosity grew as she placed a hand on the cold steel. A chill ran up her spine when the cold transferred through her body. Another chill came when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, what are you doing? I said not to touch anything in here, yet I come over here and see you touching a very important invention. I guess you couldn't help it though. Curiosity killed the cat, right? I guess it's not a problem." Videl was relieved to hear she wasn't in trouble, but with the explanation her curiosity grew.

"Um, Mrs. Briefs? What is this exactly? I've never seen anything like it in my life. It's, it's so different. So.."

"Futuristic?" Bulma filled in.

"Huh? Futuristic? Um, not what I was thinking, but, sure, I guess. But, what is it? It's looks really interesting." Bulma walked over to the large object and placed a hand on it. She began wiping away some of the dust. Videl began to see what she was doing. The letter 'H' appeared, and then an 'O', then a 'P' and an 'E'.

"Hope?" The young girl pondered.

"That's exactly what this is. Hope. This invention is a reminder that anything is possible with enough will power. There's no telling where we'd be today without it. It's what makes us get out of bed every morning." The scientist reminisced.

"You mean hope right? And not the invention?" Videl questioned.

"Huh? About what exactly?"

"What you said about there being no way of telling where we'd be without it, it's hope. Hope that someday we'll be able to do the impossible, things only capable in dreams. What drives us everyday and helps us get out of bed every morning." There was a shine in Videl's eyes that said she really wanted to believe what she just said and prayed that Bulma would agree with her.

"Well, sort of, it's a bit of both. I'll tell you this. This is the greatest invention that hasn't been made yet." These words truly confused the heck out of Videl. It was completely mind blowing how nonchalant she sounded when she said those words. How can someone just state something like that with a straight face?

"Hmm? So, this doesn't actually work? It's just a facade then?"

"Oh no silly. It works perfectly fine. It turns on just fine."

"Then it's a prototype?"

"Nope. It's just what it's name says. It's 'Hope.' The greatest invention that has yet to be created. Let that sink in and think about it for a while. Just use your imagination and I'm sure you'll figure it out sooner or later. Now if you'll excuse me I have to make some adjustments to this hover board."

Videl couldn't shake those words from her head. _'The greatest invention that has yet to be created? What does it mean? What could that possibly mean? That has yet to be created. An odd choice of words. She said it wasn't a prototype and that it runs perfectly fine. Then what does she mean? Agh! I hate cryptic explanations! Why can't people just be straight forward and say what they wanna say and be done with it? Scientists. They're all the same. Can't ever just get a clear answer from them, can you? Whatever.'_

Videl turned her back to the large yellow object and took one last look over to the invention. _'Hope. I'll remember that.'_

* * *

Gohan was just finishing up his meal when heard loud bangs coming from the front door. He walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole to see who was there. He backed away from the door when he saw a very angry mother smacking her palm with a very scary, very hard metal object. The Prince walked away from the door and tracked Bulma's energy signal. He found her pretty quickly as she was guiding the students around the building.

"Hey, uh Bulma. Can you go open the door while I go hide somewhere and get lost?" He asked with a frightened look plastered on his face.

"Huh? What for hun? Who's at the door that you won't answer it?"

"My, my mom." He mumbled in a dead tone.

"Your mom? Haha, oh Gohan, you poor thing. What have you done this time?"

"Bulma please! Can you just tell her I went out somewhere? I'm just going to be in the lab, I wanna work on something if it's not too much of a problem. You do have a working tablet in there right?" he figured he could kill two birds with one stone while he hid from the wrath of the angry Princess.

"Knock yourself out kid. Just don't come crawling to me when your mom does find you. I just hope that whatever you did it wasn't too bad. I can't really imagine what you could have done to not have the guts to even let your own mom in. But whatever, go on, shoo. I'll give you about ten seconds before I open the door. Aaaaand, GO!"

Gohan ran past his peers and laughed while doing so. He got away from a beating scott free. He ran straight into the Lab and got to work. He turned on the main computer and plugged in the tablet. Working his magic he typed in a few key codes for the material he was going to use.

"Hmm. Something light, but at the same time, something with depth. This is going to be a bit tougher than I thought. Bulma makes using this thing so easy. How does she just think of these kind of things on the spot like she does? Hmph, I guess that's why she's the scientist and I'm just a student."

Gohan put himself to work drawing up a couple of different designs. One was similar to his father's Gi, another was like Piccolo's, and one was a mix of the two. He couldn't believe how simple minded he was being. He needed to think like a scientist and use that brain of his. Like Bulma always preached, 'Use your imagination.'

"Use my imagination." He looked all around the room as he reclined almost to the floor in his chair. His hair was just about touching the floor. "Come on ideas, come to me already. Hmm, maybe something simple." He looked all around the room, maybe one of the inventions would trigger something. He quickly spotted the hover board and walked over to it. He grabbed it and brought it back to his seat. He ran it through the scanner and quickly brought up it's specs.

"Wow, this thing is pretty simple. To think that this thing could fly. It's not exactly what I need, but it's still pretty cool. He started tinkering around with the board and decided to change some of the colors, but what colors he would change it to he still hadn't decided on. Once again he looked around the room. He shook in his chair and knocked into his Katana. He caught it just before it hit the ground. He took a good hard look at his sword. A few seconds of examination and knew what color to change the board to.

"Alright, that's done, now, time to speed this thing up. 10 miles per hour? Yea right, that couldn't get anyone anywhere if they were in a rush. How does, 300 miles per hour sound? Hm, just about right to me. I think I'm going to have to bulk this thing up if I don't want this thing to explode from overload. I don't really want to take away the sleek look, I guess I'll use smaller thrusters.. 200 Miles per hour isn't so bad, whatever. Apply, paint. Aaaaand, save project. Alright, one more click aaaand, I, am done!"

Clicking the 'invent' button, how convenient Bulma had set it up like that, he witnessed the hover board change from a pitch black with red foot steps to a bright orange with black foot steps to activate the thrusters. Once it was finished he capsulated the board and placed it in his pocket. "She won't miss this too much. I doubt she'll even notice. Well, that solves one problem, now I still have this outfit to configure. Maybe some long sleeves. Black? Orange? Hmm, maybe White. Let's see how this looks so far." Saving the file, he brought up a screen shot of his 'new' Gi. Something that was going to be his. It wasn't that he was tired of wearing his father's or Piccolo's colors, he just wanted to branch out is all. Sort of like a step forward to independence.

He messed around some more with the colors all around and finally found something that he was content with. It was definitely different from anything he'd worn before, but it still held a familiar feeling. "It's still missing something. Maybe, hmm, maybe I can, nah. Could I? Hmm, might as well try while I have it here." Grabbing his Katana by the sheathe, Gohan took Yume out and began examining it. He knew it back and forth by now, but he wasn't looking for a specific detail, he was looking for an open space.

"Hmm, maybe under here?" Gohan dug a finger under the cloth near the bottom of the handle, he had found his open space. He fit a tiny transmitter underneath the area and scanned over it's proximity with the tablet. It quickly brought up the Katana in 4 dimensions broken up into all of it's parts. "Now this is pretty cool. I could work with this." Typing up some strange codes he quickly messed with some of the effects he could use for the sword. One was a digitizer. That would make it capable of materializing around his waist along with the outfit he had created for himself. It was perfect. He didn't even have to have his sword with him at all times, he could just summon it at the push of a button. But there was more that he could do, and he would explore every option available to him.

Gohan began to just play around with some of the effects he could put to use, one of them jumped out at him when he previewed it. He couldn't believe how simple it was, it had an amazing effect, yet it was the simplest of things the device could input. He was amazed by how well it would work to his advantage if he ever wanted to 'hide' in public. This was by far going to be his best idea yet.

There was just one thing left to do, how was he going to configure all of this into a small and portable object that he could easily reach? He contemplated a watch, as that would have the capabilities of having many different buttons, but he decided against it. Just an armband would do the job. An armband was flexible, it could easily be hidden and it could be slipped off without any hassle at all. White would be an easy enough color, that way it would blend in and wouldn't show through the fabric of the long sleeves.

"Alright, got the host, now I just need to figure out how she inputs these things." Gohan looked over the desk and found one of those 'How to do for Dummies' books. He couldn't believe he had to actually use one of those things, but it was for a good cause. And if Bulma had it, then it wasn't as embarrassing, that meant that she had used it at one point as well. Before flipping the cover he noticed at the bottom where the author of a book's name usually was, was Bulma's signature. He sighed in defeat.

He flipped the book open to the index and skipped to the 'How to use a Host' chapter. He found out it was a lot simpler than he thought it would be. "Hmm, I need to think about this. Maybe I don't want to use my sword at all times, and at times I might just only need my sword and not the uniform. Maybe I could make three options for this? So I would just need three buttons on this thing, plus two more receivers. Ok, this isn't so hard." Jumbling through Bulma's desk, he found another one of those tiny receivers that he placed under his Yume's clothe before and placed it right next to the first one and the third next to that one. Turning back to the computer, he realized his mistake. He banged his head against the desk before removing the two small receivers. He placed them over the scanner and marked them A, B and C before placing them back inside the clothe.

It wasn't much longer that he figured out how to program each with the settings he needed. Each had an 'On' and 'Off' setting. One would activate the outfit with the Katana, the other would be without. "Now to save. Aaaand. Activate!" A whirring sound fizzed from he computer, the inside of the Katana began to glow where the two small receivers were placed. "Wow, that was quick. Well, time to test this thing out. Here goes nothing."

* * *

"Now that we've all gotten some good grub in our stomachs thanks to my friend Chi Chi here, I suggest we take a little break from our little and let our food digest a bit before we did anything else. How about we go relax and sit in the sun. I'm sure you guys would be fascinated by the wildlife we shelter around here. Come on Chi Chi, I'm sure Gohan will turn up sooner or later, you can punish him then, for now let's just take a break." Bulma suggested to the very high strung Princess.

"Well alright, but he's not going to get out of this one easy. He's going to be in a world of hurt when I'm through with him." This was always something that scared the living day lights out of Davis. He quietly backed away from the blood thirsty Chi Chi as to not get hit by a misfire of her trusty frying pan.

_'Oh dear, the poor Prince. What has he gotten himself into this time? It's going to be a very long day I suspect. Well, I better start looking around so I can warn him before his impending punishment.'_ Leaving the group, Davis went off on his own to go find the young Prince of the Ox Kingdom.

With Davis off and Gohan missing for a while now, or so everyone thought, Bulma and Chi Chi took the opportunity to get some answers out of his classmates. If there was something to know, they were going to find out.

"Students, I know you're all enjoying this time off, but there are just a few questions I'd like to scrape out of your guys if it's not too much to ask. I'd say you guys have gotten the 'Royal' treatment during your time here so far, all we, me and Chi Chi are asking, is that you return the favor."

Not knowing exactly what that might mean, the students just nodded in approval. "Alrighty then, let's start with question. Raise of hands, do you think Gohan is a nice kiiiahhh hey hey hey!" Bulma suddenly found her mouth being covered from behind.

"Hey, sorry if they're bugging you guys, you shouldn't let them use you like this. These two don't let anything personal be just that, personal."

*CLANK* *CLANK* *CLANK*

Just like that Gohan was seeing stars. "Hmph. I'm satisfied now. Thank you for the distraction Bulma." Chi Chi said with a smile.

"Haha, yea, your welcome. But I didn't do that on purpose. I really did intend on finding some things out from his classmates like this, but oh well, since he's gone and done this I guess I won't. Alright children, forget that last idea, just hang out and relax. You're free to jump in the water if you like, I promise it's as clean as any pool you'll ever jump in." Most of the kids went back to what they were doing while some walked by over to Gohan who was still seeing stars round his head over and over.

"Is he ok?"

"Hey lady, do you usually hit your kid?"

"Is he dead?"

"Someone poke him with something."

"Hey hey hey! Don't do anything to him. He's just fine. He gets this sort of punishment all the time. He actually should have seen this coming." Bulma explained before anyone suddenly awoke the unconscious half breed without warning. That could end up being a very big mistake.

"Yes, yes he should have! He should have known better than to leave me all alone to fly over here. It's not like he had somewhere to be. Even if he did, it wouldn't take him long to get anywhere." said the Chi Chi.

Videl was walking over to where everyone had huddled around Gohan. She wanted to see what exactly she had missed. She was having this odd streak of curiosity since entering the building that just weirded her out. She pushed her way to the front of the the crowd. She was just about to reach out to the dazed teenager.

*BEEP* *BEEP*

"AH! Not right now! You've gotta be kidding me! Why now?" Videl smacked the hell out of her watch that doubled as a communicator that allowed her to be contacted by the Chief of Police for Satan City. "Yes chief, what is it?" She answered in a melancholy tone.

From the small watch the chief informed Videl that there was a small situation going on. Videl was told that she didn't have to go if she was still recovering, but it was best to to tell her about what was going on anyways. "Ya know what Chief, I'm feeling perfectly fine and I've been having a great time over here at Capsule Corp., so I'm going to leave you and your crew to do what they do best. So call me when the situation gets worse, as it always does. Alright?" Shutting off the watch she brought her full attention back to Gohan who was in a daze.

"Pretty stars." He mumbled while nodding his head all around.

"Wow, that's almost sad. Hey umm, Your Highness, doesn't that hurt him? Like wouldn't a hit like that give him a concussion. You could do permanent damage to someone hitting them like that." The raven haired girl pointed out.

"Hurt him? Oh no, this is simply discipline. I couldn't actually hurt Gohan if I tried. If I figured out that hitting him actually hurt then I wouldn't be doing it. He knows he did something wrong and he's paying the price for it. Anyways, back to the subject at hand. How is my little boy doing in school?"

"What is that supposed to mean? Like, academics wise? He's a freaking genius. I don't know how he does it, but he figures out the most complicated equations in seconds. I don't-"

"Oh I already know that. I made sure that he wouldn't ever have problems when it came to work. I just want to know how he's doing with everything else? You know, if he's fitting in well, and making friends. That was the only reason he wanted to go to a public school."

Confused looks were spread all around the faces of the students. Someone would go to school just to meet people?

"You're joking right? You're saying he's going to school to meet people and make friends? Couldn't he do that back where you live? Isn't it a bit of a hassle for him to get to school everyday just to make friends?"

"It's not too much of a hassle. He gets up at the same time every other kid your age does I suppose. You can ask him yourself if you want to. I'm sure he wouldn't hesitate to answer a question or two." Chi Chi answered, causing a little more confusion to the equation.

"But, umm, Gohan is uh..yea"

"Oh dear, you're right, well we can fix that right up now, can't we Bulma?"

"Oh yes, yes we can." Knowing full well what Chi Chi was referring to, Bulma walked over to the nearest intercom and held one of the buttons. "Trunks! Goten! Backyard, ASAP!" She released the button and walked back over to the dazed Saiyan hybrid. "There, now we wait."

Not but a few moments later two tykes around the height of 3 foot 4 each came crashing through the doors and skid across the grass until they were well passed where the grown ups were. Faces fell as no one could believe just how fast the two little kids were. They were like two road runners on some kind of speed drug. Walking over to his mom the little boy with the lavender hair looked up with bright blue eyes and a wide smile.

"Hi mom."

"Hey there Trunks. Hello Goten. Now, I called you guys here for another mission, are you two up to it?" They both nodded anxiously. They couldn't wait, they were practically salivating at the fun they would have. "Alright, good. Now, I don't think I need to tell you what you have to do, just look over to Gohan and figure it out."

The two boys looked over to the older half breed and then back at each other with devious smiles. They jumped on top the teenager and took out the markers they were coloring with and went crazy drawing a mustache, a beard, a monocle, and finally the word 'LAMER' across his forehead.

Snickers echoed around the room as the adults shared a chuckle as well. "Hehe, well, as funny as it looks, that's not what I meant. Just wake him up for me will ya?"

"Oh!" They realized now what had to be done. They began walking away from Gohan and pushed some students away to make a clear path. When they thought they were far enough they crouched into running positions.

"Ready?"

"Yea!"

"LET'S GO!"

"YAHOO!" Kicking off the grass the two little ones sped towards Gohan. They jumped high into the air and stomped down onto Gohan's chest. From there they repeatedly jumped up and down onto Gohan all the while screaming for him to wake up.

Gohan's head crashed up and down while he made some weird faces as tried to tell the two boys he was awake and told them to stop. A couple of stomps to the chest and Gohan had had enough. While they were in mid jump he hoisted up his legs to his chest and reached his arms out to grab their legs. He smirked as he caught them in a hold.

"Heh, I got you two now."

"Oh no!"

"Let us go! Let us go!" They whined. But it was no use. Gohan was already up and walking towards the waterfall.

"It's too late to plead forgiveness. This was strike number three. So it's time for a little payback." He brought them closer to him and whispered into their ears. "You two are lucky my classmates are here or you'd get an actual punishment."

They snickered with how easily they would get away with things if more people were over. If it was that simple they would have been playing tricks all day.

"Anything you'd like to say before you're dripping with ICE, COLD, WATER?" He was sure to put emphasis on his last words to try and put some fright into them, but to no avail. They just laughed it off. Disapproving with their answers he tossed them at the waterfall which shot them down to the bottom of the mini pond.

The two chibis swam up to the surface. "C-c-c-c-cold. SO COLD!"

"Y-y-yea G-G-Go-h-han. W-w-we're s-s-so c-c-cold."

"Yea, well. That's what you get. I'll leave you two in here. I'm going to go relax with the rest of the group." He didn't make it far before he heard the two laughing to themselves. He turned back to them. "What are you laughing about?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Yea, nothing lamer." Goten accidentally leaked before covering his mouth.

"Goten!

"Oops!"

"Huh? What did you guys do? Why did you call me that?" He eyed the two with those dead obsidian eyes of his. But they didn't give in.

"No reason." Trunks lied.

"Right. Well, as I was. You two have fun in the freezing cold." He heard them snicker one last time before rejoining the group that huddled around him earlier. They too began to snicker at something. "What's everyone laughing about? Is there something on my face?" He felt around his cheeks and his forehead, as far as he could tell, nothing was there.

"Your face, right, haha. Here ya go Gohan, take this." Bulma handed the Prince a small circular object. "Open it up." He did as told.

"Huh? A mirror?"

"Just look" He brought it up to his face. That's when his jaw dropped and everyone finally let loose in a loud laughter.

"TRUUUUUUUNKS! GOOOOOTEN!" Handing his Katana over to his mom he ran towards the pond. He threw off his Gi top and flung his shoes off in some random direction before jumping into the pool of ice cold water. "Where are you two? I'll get you for this!"

The two kids were happily in the darkest area near the bottom of the pond where one couldn't see without a light. _'Hehe, he'll never find us down here.'_ Trunks felt for Goten's arm and pulled him over to where he was.

_'So c-c-cold. I'm gonna make Gohan's room a mess when he's not home tomorrow.'_ Goten told himself as Trunks dragged him away

_'Hm, they've gotta be around here somewhere. But I can't see a thing. Heh, I know.'_ Holding out his hand, Gohan created a small ball of energy that he used as a light source to allow to see in the pitch black water. He threw the ball of light and began creating more and more which he threw all around the darkness. Soon enough the bottom of the pond was as light as the shallow area. He quickly spotted the two and sped towards them. They attempted to get away but he was much faster than they were. He grabbed them by the legs and quickly shot towards the surface. He threw them out of the water and jumped out himself.

They landed with a thud and started rubbing their heads. "You two, have some explaining to do." Gohan crossed his arms over his chest, all the while struggling to keep a straight face due to his body shivering from the cold water that continued to drip down his body.

The two little ones bowed their heads and said their sorrys. "Good. Now you two know that what you did was wrong, right?" Again they nodded. "And you won't do it again?"

"No."

"Alright, now you two can go and dry up. And you can come and hang out if you're going to behave, ok?" Both of their faces brightened up at the offer. They zipped off and out of the area to go and dry off. Gohan picked up his Gi top and went to find his boots. Really he just didn't feel like drying off with a towel. He found himself an area that couldn't be seen from the open area. From there he balled his hands into fists and summoned just enough of his energy to dry himself off.

Using the surface of the water he had made sure that the marker had come off. He walked back to the group without his boots and a smile on his face.

"Gohan, you're not really mad at them are you?" Asked the concerned mother of one.

"Haha no. It's impossible to stay mad at them. I just acted like that because they've gotten me 4 times today. I needed at least one victory right?"

"Yea, I guess so. It just seemed a little harsh from an outside point of view. But I'll admit, it was funny to watch." Getting off topic she had to ask him something that everyone was thinking at one point. "So, what were you doing in the lab for so long? Were you editing my inventions again? You remember what happened last time you did that right?"

Gohan titled his head as he remembered something blowing up in his face the last time he messed around in the lab. He chuckled to himself recalling the memory. "Yea I remember. But this time everything worked out. Here I'll show ya." Taking a capsule out of his pocket he clicked and threw it to the ground.

"The hover board? So you changed the colors, is that all?"

"Ha. No. Just watch." He stepped onto the board as it began to float. He then remembered just how much of an adjustment he made to the board. "Um, Bulma. I don't think it would be safe to test it out in here."

"And why would that be Mr. Smarty Pants?" Scratching his neck like a typical Son he applied the slightest amount of pressure to the step on the back. The thrusters went into full force as he shot up to the roof. He placed his hands above his head to stop from going through the roof. He took his foot off the button. He floated back down and recapsulized the board.

"That's why."

"Right, well I guess it's yours now. I don't have use for anything I can't handle. Consider it an early birthday present."

"My birthday is in 5 months. Plus, I adjusted it."

"But it's my original invention."

"Touche."

"That's what I thought. So I guess now that you're here, your mom accomplished what she needed to and you've gotten your bittersweet revenge on the two trouble makers, I guess I'll just leave you and your classmates to relax in here until the end of the trip. They only have like an hour left anyways and I'm sure if there are any problems you can handle them right?"

"Yea I can do that. You can go now." The Prince waved off his mom and aunt. When he turned around he found that all eyes were on him. _'This seems oddly familiar. Definitely odd.'_ He wasn't ready for the next thing to happen. He didn't know it but since everyone saw him sleeping on the couch earlier they had been waiting for there to be no adults around to barrage him with questions.

"Dude! You know Mrs. Briefs on a first name basis?"

"How did you make the skateboard do that?"

"How are you related to the Briefs?"

"Who was that guy you fought earlier?"

"Does your mom really hit you with a frying pan for discipline?"

"Could you get any stranger?"

"How did those two kids jump so high?"

"How d-"

"Ok ok! Guys enough with the questions. I'll answer you one by one, just, slow down a bit, alright?" He waved his arms all around and got them to finally stop. his head was spinning from all the questions, it was just like his run in with the paparazzi earlier in the week.

"Alright, where to start? Well, I guess I'll start with how I know Bulma. Not too complicated, our families have been friends for as long as I can remember, so she's basically like an Aunt to me. About the skateboard, all I did was just change up the thrusters and added a couple hundred miles per hour to it."

Jaws dropped once again at the estimate he gave for the speed of the board. 10 miles per hour on a skateboard was considered fast. A couple hundred, that's just insanity.

"What? Too much? It's not too bad really, I could have made it faster. Anyways, what the next question again? Oh yea, the frying pan. Yes. She really does hit me with it, and it really does hurt. You can't imagine how scared of that thing I am."

The girl with the crystal blue eyes stepped out in front of the group to confront Gohan while he answered questions. She had a few of her own. "Ok, you answered the easy ones. But how about the two kids? How were they able to jump that high in the air? It's unheard of, it's impossible, it's illogical."

This was a question Gohan couldn't answer truthfully, and he hadn't really prepared a lie for this situation. Twiddling his fingers he mumbled a band of words that together made no sense what-so-ever. "I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you. Would you mind repeating that?" She demanded.

He couldn't believe how demanding she could be. For once he wasn't getting lost in those eyes of hers. They were staring him down, all he could do to escape was look away. He needed to think of something quick. A couple of ideas ran through his head, he chose the most logical one. "Um, they're shoes have zero gravity settings?"

"Zero gravity? Yea, right. Explain that if you can." The Prince's mind was racing and jumping all around on the inside, he needed to think of something quick. He said the first thing that came up.

"Um, they're just like my skateboard, err, hover board. Just with smaller boosters." He put up a fake smile hoping that she would buy it, she didn't seem as angry looking as before so he figured it worked.

"I see. So what you're saying is that something like that shouldn't be too hard to make, would it?"

"Are you asking me to make you a pair?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Depends. Are you willing to make me a pair?" She asked back.

"That depends. What are you planning to do with them?"

"That's none of your business, now is it?" She retorted, crossing her arms over her chest while scowling.

"I think it would become my business seeing as I'd be making them for you. Just tell me, what's so secret about what you plan on using them for?"

"I told you! It's none of your business. If you don't want to help me out here, then don't! I never said you had to." She turned her back to him and let out a huff of hot air, blowing away her low hanging bangs.

Gohan didn't like where this was going. If it went any further like this he might end up losing a friend. He knew it was none of his business if someone had a secret, he himself had much too many to be known, so he knew somewhat how she was feeling, there was always something about himself that he could never tell others. Perhaps she was the same.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry. If you don't want to tell me, then you don't have to. Just, tell me the color you want your shoes to be, ok?"

She turned back around and took off one of her yellow boots and shot him a determined look. "Can you make these into Zero Gravity Boots?"

He felt uneasy about how pushy she was being. It was like she had planned this somehow, she knew exactly what she wanted. He didn't want to deny her request, it seemed like she really wanted this done, but he remembered Bulma telling him the students didn't have much time left to be there. He had to postpone.

"Um, I'm really sorry Videl." When she heard that her shoulders slumped, she held her boot down at her side and bowed her head in defeat." I'm sorry, but there's not much time left right now. You guys are leaving pretty soon, and I think I would need a little more time to properly fix them up. So, maybe if you drop by after school gets out you can come by and I can try my hand at it. Alright?"

Her face brightened. Not only was she going to be airborne soon enough, but she actually just received a casual invitation back to Capsule Corp. This was looking to be a better day than she had expected. "Thanks Gohan, I don't know how to thank you for this, it's really, nice of you." Videl shyly admitted. He kept a straight face and threw his arms behind his neck.

_'Strange. Her emotions change drastically in almost an instant, whatever.'_ Thinking nothing of it, he went back to his previous question. "I'm not trying to be annoying here, I'm just curious. Why do you want these so bad?" Gohan asked once more.

"Fine, if you're going to keep asking, it's just been a little fantasy of mine. Everyone has dreams, ya know? Some dream bigger than others, and, well, my dream is up there in the category of highly unlikely to impossible. Or, at least it was until you showed me your hover board and what was possible."

"Sooooooo? Are you going to just tease me or tell me what this dream is?"

The usually proud girl was acting like a typical school girl who had fallen hard, she was twiddling her fingers and being all discrete, it was so unlike her. But at the moment, she could care less, because the thought of seeing her dream come true was an overwhelming feeling. "Well, I've. I've always wanted to, well, umm?" Screw it, this wasn't her. Her face hardened and the determined look was back. "I want to fly!"

* * *

A/N: I JUST SAW IRON F****** MAIDEN THIS PAST SATURDAY! F****** AMAZING!

Well, sorry for the very unusually long 3 week+ wait, it's not like me to slack off like that. Did the same for A Fight For Trust. For these long waits, I think I owe you guys a little treat. When you're done reviewing, I suggest going to my Profile and clicking 'Homepage' It's not my homepage, it's a gift to all my readers.

If clicking Homepage doesn't work, or doesn't even load for that matter. Take this link http : / / tinyshiny . deviantart . com / art / Gohan-203468274 (Without the spaces of course)

But I have an excuse. The day after I updated last I was in Tampa, while there I got allergies and was pretty damn sick for the two weeks following. So writing wasn't on top of my list of things to do.

Also, I was brought into the Soul Eater addiction. God I f****** love Soul Eater. I wanna make a crossover story :D But again, not happening anytime soon, that is, unless you want to see these updates come after longer and longer periods of time. W/e

Well, final words. Happy Pesach to any fellow Jews reading this chapter, and I hope you ALL enjoyed it.

*THIS CHAPTER'S WORD COUNT IS OVER 9000! lol*


	11. The Wait

**Prince of Orange Star: The Wait**

I don't own a damned thing besides the Original Characters created specifically for this Fan Fiction.

* * *

The classes, or at least most of them that had gone on field trips arrived back at the school with no less than 30 minutes to spare before the bell to leave would ring. For most that would mean the end of a great day filled with meeting some incredible people and seeing some amazing things. But that was for most teenagers, Videl most certainly wouldn't be thrown into that category.

She couldn't wait to leave school for the simple fact that her amazing day wasn't about to just end. She would make another hour long trip over to the famed Capsule Corporation. She herself couldn't believe that an invite back was handed out to her so carelessly. Nothing came that easy, it was hard enough just thinking about it without showing any signs of insanity. She wanted to crack a demonic like smile, but the young girl would have to wait a few moments longer for the bondages to crack. Soon enough that high pitched bell would ring and she would race out the door. It would be then that she could show her excitement.

It wasn't just the fact that she would be going back to Capsule Corp., it was more than just that. She was promised, or it seemed like a promise to her at least, that a certain dark haired Prince, who liked to change his clothes quite a bit she would like to add, that he would help her get airborne without the use of a jet or a helicopter. She would fly. Not only that, but she would be doing so in her favorite pair of boots. She held those yellow boots in higher regard than any other of her possessions. It was her treasure, it was the last thing she had to...Not now, today was a great day, she wouldn't digress now. Today she would shout to the heavens above to show the joy in her.

When the bell finally had rung Videl was the first person out of the class. She quickly ran to and opened her locker and grabbed what she needed and threw in what she didn't. Turning to run out of the school, the raven haired girl was quickly caught by her shoulder.

"Videl. Hey, what's the rush? Wanna wait up for me? I'll be just a second."

She looked back and thought for a moment, she could, but she really didn't want to, besides, they would have to part ways at some point. "Sorry Erasa, I'm in a rush. I got somewhere to be, and I really don't wanna be late. I gotta-" Just about to rush away Erasa pulled her back even harder.

"Now you wait right here. I'm going to my locker to get what I need and your going to tell me why you're in such a rush when I get back. It'll be no more than a minute. I'm sure whatever or wherever it is you need to get to can wait that long." Yes it could, Videl knew that, but she didn't want to waste any time if possible. It would take her at the least an hour by foot to get back to Capsule Corp. She moaned in displeasure with having to wait for her blond friend.

"Alright, but hurry up please, there's no time to waste." Erasa took the hint and hurried to her locker and threw her bag inside. She came back with just her purse around her shoulder and a smile on her face. "So, you don't need anything in your bag?" Videl asked.

"Ha, me? I did my homework yesterday, unlike you it seems. Today's a worry free day for me. But you, it seems like something's really bothering you. Now where exactly is it that you need to get to in such a hurry anyways? I need to call my parents and tell them where I'm going." Flipping open her phone she waited for Videl's response.

The jittery teenager pondered her options for a moment. Option number one, tell Erasa right there and then where they were going and let her go crazy in front of everybody like she normally would. Ok, not such a great idea. Option number two, wait until they were half way there to tell her and let her react on the street and have random people staring at the two. Doesn't sound much better than option one. But there was always option number 3 or 4 right? Let her figure it out when they get there or just don't bring her at all and don't tell her at all. The last two sounded very tempting, but one would have to suffice.

"I'll tell you what, if I promise you that where we're going will blow your mind, will you not ask me where we're going?" Erasa's eyes lit up at the promise, but then her eyes went down to her open cell phone.

"Um, sounds like a deal, but what do I tell my parents about where I'll be for the day?"

"The same as always. You dragged me and Sharpner off to the mall. Sounds believable enough to me, now come on let's go. I don't want to waste even a second longer than we already have." Seemed like a good enough excuse. The two exited through the front doors where the always eager photomaniacs who told themselves that they had a real job were waiting. They had yet to get a decent photograph of the Prince of the Ox Kingdom. Videl and Erasa walked proudly past them not even acknowledging their existence. "Losers" The two girls whispered as they passed them by.

* * *

"Well, looks like you're relaxing quite easily." Gohan tilted his head from from his laying position to see who it was that was that was talking to him, though he knew from her voice.

"Hey Bulma. Yup, this day off, so to speak is definitely what I've been needing. These past two days have been more tiring than I could have imagined. Going to school and coming home every day is pretty tiring. Ya know, that laid on top of everything I have to do back home." He rolled his eyes.

"I can't imagine." She answered sarcastically, of course no one worked harder than she, but Gohan came in a close second, especially as of late. "Then again, it wasn't really a day off, now was it?"

"Huh? What do you mean? I didn't go to school. I haven't been home all day. And as far as I can tell, I haven't signed any papers." He answered innocently.

"Yea, that may be true. But then again, you were hard at work in the Gravity Chamber, or must I remind you of the blood stains all over my floors, or how I had to drag you out of there myself, or how I had to un-"

"Ok ok! I get it. You don't need to get into such detail, alright?" He waved her off with a small blush in his cheeks. He flipped himself over and behind the blue haired genius and got that creek out of his neck. "So, what's you're point in bringing all of this up?" His hands now rested behind his neck in a fashion only familiar to a select few.

"Well, you've been coming here to the city for two or three days now, but you don't really know the place. So what I'm thinking, is that you stay over for the night and tomorrow I can give the **G**rand **T**our. Just you, me, and the two boys, I'm sure Trunks would love to have you and Goten around for another day. He gets so lonely around here being an only child, ya know." She gave him the same puppy dog eyes Goten and Trunks were reluctant to give him just an hour or two earlier.

"Oh come on, that's not fair. You know I have things to do back home. I can't just throw away my responsibilities just like that. I have people that count on me to get things done. I-"

"Pfft. I'm sure someone can cover for you for one day. I'm positive your grandpa wouldn't mind either. As much as he acknowledges you as a Prince, he sees you as his grandson first. So one day off shouldn't be anything. In fact, I'll call him up right now just to prove it to you."

"Ok ok, I get it. But, what about school? I didn't go today, so technically I was absent. I can't just miss two days in a row. I'll fall behind." What he forgot about the person he was trying to convince was that she would be the first person to eventually realize time travel, create an animal to human translating device and many other useful devices. So to think he was going to have it easy was a mistake.

She raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Right. You, fall behind? Come on Gohan, who do you take me for?" She knocked on his head. "Just the thought of you falling behind kids your own age in academics could make me fall over in a pit of laughter. And it would only be one day. Today you wouldn't have had to do any work if you went to school. You would end up right where your standing now."

She was right, she knew it, he knew it. It was virtually impossible for him to actually fall behind in his studies after all the books he'd been put face to face with during his short lived childhood. "Fine, I get it. There's no arguing with you and winning. I'll take another day off. Just, let me g-"

"You have plenty of clothes still here from when you and your mother were here for Goten's birth. So you're not leaving." She folded her arms in a vitorious fashion.

"You've got me beat before it even began. It's a good thing you're not evil, I think the world would have some serious trouble with an evil genius like you at it's reigns." The Saiyan joked as he walked off and out of the backyard.

"Heh, at least he knows it. I guess I'll go and tell Chi Chi of tonight's plans."

* * *

"I don't know how much longer I can go without cracking Vi. Where in the heck are we going? I have to know!" Whined the short cropped blond.

"We're not very far now. You can see it if you look straight ahead." Erasa did, but there was just huge buildings, and then there was that one large dome that everyone knew of.

"I don't get it Vi, where are we going? One of those building up ahead?" Videl just kept on walking until she stopped at the end of the long and narrow driveway. "Videl, why are we stopping? Is something wrong?"

"Wrong? Hmph, I knew you'd react like this. Just come on, follow me if you're still confused." Videl continued down the narrow path until she reached the door. Erasa was too stunned to do anything but squeal.

"Vi-v-v-Videl. We're a-a-t C-ca-Capsule C-c-Corp." She stuttered.

"Yea, we are. And now we knock, err, ring." Videl pushed the button on the intercom and soon enough a voice came through from the other side.

"Hello, who is it?"

"It's uh, it's Videl, from the school. Gohan invited me over for something." She was definitely going to regret saying those words in front of Erasa, the Gossip Queen. And just as she suspected, Erasa's eyes turned into bright golden stars as she cupped her hands together.

"Gohan...And...Videl..." She was lost in her own dream world. Videl brought her palm to her face. It was when she had slid it down all the way that the front door opened up.

"Oh, why hello there. You're one of the kids from earlier, right?"

Seeing this woman Videl knew she had to keep a cool temper and show respect. She grabbed Erasa by he back and forced her to bow as she was doing. "Erasa, stop fussing, just do as I say, ok?" She nodded. "Um, yes your Highness. I am. It's nice to see you again."

"Oh, pick your heads up. There's no need to be so formal here. We're in friendly company, this isn't a business meeting of any sort." The girls complied and lifted their heads. "So, Gohan invited you back did he? Well I wish he would have told me ahead of time, I would have prepared something for you two. Hmm. Anyways, Gohan should be around here somewhere. Here, let's find him the easy way." Chi Chi walked over to the nearest intercom and started shouting for her son. "Gohan. Oh Gohan." When she didn't get a response is when her true colors were shown.

"GOHAN YOU ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW OR YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR THE NEXT MONTH! YOU HEAR ME!" The two girls crashed to the floor tightly covering their ears from the high pitched screams coming from the older woman. "Hmm, no answer. That means one of three things. He's not in the building, he's sleeping somewhere there isn't an intercom, or, he's in that stupid room again. Come on, let's go find him, I don't want to keep you girls here all day."

"Oh no no no, it's no problem at all Your Highness." Erasa assured in a panicky tone.

"Please you two. Enough of the formalities. Just call me Chi Chi, everyone else does. Now come, let's go look for his Royal Laziness." They walked until they came to the couch they found Gohan on before, but he wasn't there. His room was the next place to search, but he wasn't there either.

"Hm, where is that boy?" The older woman wondered. She knew the obvious place to go next but didn't want to believe her son was at it again. "Ugh, between his responsibilities at home and school work training comes second to none. Well, come on girls, I know where he is."

* * *

"Focus. Fo-cus." Slowly with his left hand gripped near the top, Gohan swung slowly back and forth from side to side with his right arm as a guide. His breathing was on the same wavelength as the his swing. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

His energy was floating about the room in a thin sheet just above the floor. It all pointed to one focal point, him. The white hot flames danced around the floor in a synchronized flow in the same direction as his bodily movements. When he was still, the energy built up in place, when he extended his arm, the energy flowed and expended.

Left and right, he slowly swung his arm. _'Alright Gohan. You've practiced this before and weren't very successful. You're past that. You've grown in more ways than one since then. You can do this. Just, focus.'_ The dark haired teen clad in bright orange brought his flow of energy to a stop. He held out the sword with his left hand and the sharp side of the blade towards his invisible opponent. The blade was horizontally flat and even with the top of his chest.

"Here we go." Buckling his knees, Gohan slowly pulled back the blade and slowly began to channel the energy he spread throughout the room into one area. All the energy was now resting in the palm of his left hand. From the edge of the handle to the tip of the blade, everything was focused in one area.

he closed his eyes. Taking in one last breathe, he exhaled the extra air and thrust his hand forward. When he felt his arm go as far it could he brought his right hand to the butt of the sword and pushed. With all his focus in a single instant his eyes shot open and the transparent flow burst into a fiery and dangerous aura.

_'STOP!'_ Gohan's eyes shot open. Every muscle came to a screaming halt. His right arm extended past his left in an awkward position. He peared over to his right. He stopped just in time before slicing his own head off. He was still feeding the fiery energy into his hands. Thankfully for him this technique did more than amplify strength.

He could feel the warm steel brushing up against his cheek, just barely even to break skin, but not in deep enough to cause any serious breathing picked up as he tried to relax his muscles and drop out of the technique. He tried to get a hold of the energy but it was fighting back and trying to escape. He learned from past attempts that pushing it would just force is out even more, so he instead relaxed his grip to relieve all the tension. But in the position his arms were in it was a tough task. If he was even a single inch out of place the attack would have went wild and most likely have split him open. That or he would have popped a bone out of place with the amount of force used. Everything needed to be controlled.

Feeling like he was getting no where by just loosening his grip, his muscles were still too tense in their position, he dropped the sword altogether and came crashing to his knees. He held himself up with the palm of his hands as a pool of sweat formed beneath him, dripping like a sun shower from his dark spikes.

"Heh...Heh...Heh...Another...Heh...Failure..This...this has to get easier..Heh..Computer! Terminate program!"

**[PROGRAM TERMINATED]** The 150 G's worth of force that was pushing against him for the past 40 minutes was once again pulling back and reverting back down to Earth's normal gravity.

"Why is it so hard to control? It's like it's not my energy anymore when I use it. Why? I'm sure I'm concentrating enough, that much I do more than enough of, but, maybe that's the problem? Even for a split second, if I lose control it's dangerous." He sighed as he thought about how to successfully master the Godly technique. "Hmm, if I go Super Saiyan that would just make it worse if I lost control, so that's out of the question. Heh, maybe I should ask Yamcha or Tien about it, they might know a thing or two about it."

Gently shutting his eyes he felt the need to take a nap, even if it was in a pool of his own sweat and some of his own blood. Gohan spread his arms and legs to get the full amount of ventilation through his lungs. He laid like that for a few minutes before a pounding sound rang through his head. It was coming from behind.

"Well, I'm done anyways, whatever. Computer! Unlock!"

**[UNLOCKING MAIN ENTRANCE]** Locks loosened up and unshuttered the instant the mechanical words echoed. The huge blast door slid open and 3 pairs of feet were soon enough walking over to the exhausted half breed. He felt their eyes on him as he laid there still catching his breathe.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

Chi Chi was shaking her head while the two girls his age were in a state of shock.

"Gohan! What happened to you? Are you ok? What did you do? There's blood everywhere!" Erasa was obviously more surprised than Videl, the latter had already seen Gohan's blood spread in this same room just hours ago, but it was still a shock to see how beat up he was.

"Gohan? Um, are you ok?"

"Huh? Yea. I'm fine. Why? You worried?" Turning his head around he realized they had a reason to worry if they didn't know him very well. The pool of blood that was dripping from his cheek was growing around him. The dark haired teen swiped his hand across his right cheek twice to get an estimate on how long and deep the wound was. The first to feel how long the wound was, the second to get a good idea on how deep it was. If there was less blood on the second swipe then he was already healing up. No real damage was one.

"From the looks of it, well, it looks pretty bad. But trust me on this one, I'm fine. Can you just, uh. Well, can you guys help me up. My legs feel a bit heavy." He lied. He wanted to test out a theory of his. He only extended his left arm, he didn't think they would want to grab his blood stained hand.

"You two should be fine from here. I'm going back to find Bulma." The two girls waved Chi Chi off and then walked towards Gohan and grabbed his arm. Erasa grabbed the base of his arm while Videl grabbed onto his hand. They both pulled as hard as they could but he just wouldn't budge.

"Agh! Damn Gohan, how much do you weigh? It feels like we're trying to lift a small car." Videl strained.

"What are wearing? You can't possibly weigh this much? You're barely taller than me and not much bigger either." Erasa followed up. Gohan chuckled to himself at how right she was.

"Heh, you guys can let go now." They slowly released their grasp on the sweaty teen laying on the cold floor with confusion running deep within their heads.

"You just told us you couldn't get up. Now you're telling us to leave you on the flooooh! What the?" Before Videl could finish her sentence Gohan had jumped up from his back, landing perfectly on his feet.

"Hehe. See, I'm fine." They're eyes twitched as they saw their friend walk around perfectly as if nothing had happened. The problem was something had happened. He had a pretty large gash on the right side of his cheek that was still dripping and the bottom half of his Gi was partly in shreds.

"Fine? Gohan you were laying in a pool of your own blood and just said your legs feel weak. Suddenly you can feel fine like nothing happened? Explain yourself mister." The blond demanded.

"I wasn't in any pain to begin with. I was just testing a theory. I'm glad my hypothesis was correct. It wouldn't have felt too good if I was wrong about this one." Gohan walked over and picked up his Katana which was dripping with his blood near the tip. He needed to get that cleaned up. For now he would have to suffice with his own shirt instead of the usual tools.

"So, what brings you two here? I mean, not that I mind, just wondering."

Videl's eye twitched as his short term memory. She balled her palms into fists and leaned forward towards the boy as she poked him in the chest. "You jerk! You invited me back over! You told me you'd turn these boots into Zero Gravity shoes like your brother's and his friend's."

"Uh, oh. Right. Sorry, I guess I forgot. Um, you can wait on that right? I don't think Bulma would let me back in the lab looking like this bleeding all over her equipment. So I'm going to go take a shower and clean up. Come on, I'll guide you two back to the family room."

The small group walked out of the once again blood stained Gravity Chamber. Gohan walked out in front of the two, they had some talking between themselves to do.

In a low whisper "Hey, Videl. What do you think he was testing? You know, before with the whole helping him out thing?"

"Hmm? I dunno. Probably some weird guy thing. How am I supposed to know. I barely know him. He's weird."

"Hm, got that right. But still, there's something about him. I don't know what it is, but, he's just, agh. You know what I mean."

Videl gave a slight nod to her friend. "I have no idea what you mean. But you're right, there is something different about him. He's not like everyone else our age. I mean, besides being a Prince. There's something else." Videl couldn't help but try and figure out what exactly it was she meant.

"I dunno what either of us mean. Oh well. How about another topic? Like why he only invited you back here out of the entire group that came over. Hmmm? Wanna answer that for me missy?"

"Shut up E. It's nothing like that. I asked him to make something for me so I had to come back after school for him to do it. That's all there is to it." The raven haired tried to convince her bubbly friend. But of course she wouldn't let up just from a shoddy explanation like that.

They went on like that until they reaching the family room. Gohan led them to the couch before leaving them to clean off. They sat in silence watching tv as they waited for the Prince to clean himself off.

"Soooo?"

"Yea" The situation the two young girls were in was obviously an awkward one. Being at a stranger's house watching their tv while they're not around. Said stranger is the owner of the largest corporation in the world and she's a sincerely nice person.

Gohan came back from his shower no more than 10 minutes later with a towel hanging from his shoulder and a white strip on his cheek where he cut himself. "Hey guys, sorry for the wait, but it probably wasn't very appealing looking at me like I was before. Ah, feels much better being back in these clothes. I think I'm done training for the day anyways."

"Umm, yea. Thanks for showering. It wasn't too pleasant seeing drip with blood all over the place. Now, can we get started? Can you get to work on my boots now?" She looked at him with much innocence, he couldn't rake those eyes of hers. He had no idea why those eyes of hers had such a strangle hold on him, He just couldn't stop staring from the first moment he caught a glimpse.

Videl took quick notice of this and grew frustrated at his lack of focus again. She brought her right leg back and flung her boot to his face. It smacked him right in the middle of his face marking him with the bottom of her boot.

"Egh. HEY! What was that for?" He shouted as she folded her arms and stared back at him with no fear.

"Stop losing focus all the time. I asked you something, now answer me. Can you begin work on my boots already?" She calmly asked this time.

"Oh, right. Almost forgot about those."

"Again? You're hopeless." She flung her other boot at him, but this time he caught in his hand.

"I'll get started on them right away. If I'm not back within an hour, well, just wait longer. Ok?" Gohan bent to pick up the other boot and walked away leaving the two girls alone once again.

"An hour?"

"An hour."

"Ugh. You'd think they're be something interesting to do around here. We're in the greatest technological building in the world and yet there's nothing to do. There's like no one around." Whined the blond whose expectations were way too high.

"Whatever. If you're bored then take out your phone and call someone, or text now we just have to wait on Gohan. Ok?"

"Ok. Fine."

_'He better not doing anything to those boots. I swear if anything happens to them I'll have his head.'_

* * *

"Alright, time to get to work, let's see what we have to work with around here." Gohan walked around the room and gathered the smallest available pieces of equipment that would be of any use in this little project. Taking whatever he thought useful he placed them all down on the large desk next to the tablet he used before. He then took a look at the pair of boots by his side. "Hmm, ya know, I never thought that she would actually ask for something like this. Maybe I should have said something else. Like, they're superhuman children with unheard of strength and powers. Yea, that would definitely have gone better." He told himself as he slumped back in his chair.

"I don't even know if I can do something like this. Create Zero Gravity shoes out of an existing pair? Might as well try. I did tell her I would make them for her. But I'm not going to let her go crazy with these things. There's going to be restrictions." He began to play around with the virtual screen and tinkered with a few different ideas on how he would install the set of small boosters to the boots.

When one idea wouldn't work he tried another, and then another, and then another until he was out of ideas. The dark haired Prince decided he needed a short break, to clear his mind from the growing frustration. Every result came out the same. The pressure tearing the shoes apart. Reclining in his chair, he held up the set of yellow boots over his head and just stared. _'She seemed so dead set that these would be the boots that get her in the air. Why these? They don't look like special, and if anything else they wouldn't seem very practical either. Maybe there's something different about these shoes that I don't know. Hmm.'_

He lingered around the idea that these were made from some sort of special material, he debunked that idea when he ran his hands inside the shoes. It seemed almost hollow on the inside. The sides were ripped up and there was no trace of any soles left. She was more than likely walking with callouses and blisters on her feet at all times. "Man, why does she still have these things? They looks ages old. I can't imagine walking in these let alone run around. Heck, I saw her fighting in these, her feet must have been killing her. I gotta admit she's tough, but there's a fine line between being tough and being dumb. It may be a little of both in her situation though. Maybe she wears some sort of special socks or something? Maybe."

Spinning in his chair while staring at one of the boots, something in one of them caught his eye. It was something that he should have seen earlier. It was bright and bold. He brought it closer to his face for a closer look. It was a couple of words written in script. There looked to be a few numbers as well. He ran his eyes from left to right reading the words inside. Just seconds later he slammed the shoe back down the desk and reclined back in his chair as he covered his face with his palms.

Gohan ran his hands down his face and let out a breathe of air through his nose before staring up at the ceiling. "Videl..."

* * *

Erasa was chatting away on her phone as she waited for Gohan to return with Videl's shoes. It was taking a bit longer than they expected. It had already been 45 minutes from when Gohan left the two girls and they were getting both anxious and bored. The blond had resorted to texting all of the contacts in her phone. By the end of it all she was having a conversation with her mother about what time she would be home from the mall and not to stay out too late.

Videl on the other hand was waiting patiently as she blocked out all noise from entering her head. All of her thoughts were on her pair of bee yellow boots. Her prized possession. What she would do to that kid if he ruined those shoes. She could think of a million and one ways to torture him if anything bad had happened. And on the other side of her mind she was dancing with joy about the thought of being able to fly around on her own. She couldn't be anymore excited. She knew that actually flying was out of the question and impossible, but using these shoes, it might be possible, or so she hoped.

Time was wearing thin and Gohan was taking more and more time than anyone had expected. The two girls sat anxiously on the couch, jitterring about. Bulma and Chi Chi had been watching the two sit there for a while, for the most part in silence. They looked out of their habitat. They seemed to be pouring out this awkward aura about them that told everyone that they weren't used to these type of situations. Erasa was used to being crazy and out there. Videl was used to getting her way, exactly when she wanted it.

Chi Chi noticed the uncomfortable situation the two were in, they were quite fidgety as they sat alone together on the couch while the tv stared back at them on the local news channel. She decided to treat the young ladies to some of her famous cooking. The one with blond hair hadn't had the chance to taste a little piece of heaven yet, so she made sure to whip up something good. It wasn't one of her king sized dinners that was cooked every night for her two boys, but it was a good sized human snack.

"You two looked absolutely famished. Here, you should eat something. You've been waiting here for some time now. You must be quite anxious for my son's return." Stated the proud mother of two as she set down two bowls onto a small table beside the two girls.

"Oh no, we couldn't possibly."

"Oh wow! Thank you so much! This looks delicious!" Erasa quickly grabbed a bowl and began digging in. Tears soon streamed down her face. She looked up to the sky and sent a silent prayer of her own thanking whoever was looking or the amazing food. "It's, it's amazing." She whimpered before inhaling another spoonful.

"I'm glad you like it. It's good to know that people have good taste in food. And what about you? Aren't you even a little bit hungry?"

Videl turned her head over to the steaming bowl of food and then back to the Princess. "I am. But, I'm worried." The young Satan girl admitted.

"Worried? Oh Gohan's fine. There's nothing my son can'-"

"I'm not worried about Gohan. It's my shoes."

"Your shoes? What about them has you worried?"

She didn't want to say. But she didn't want to be rude. But this was the Princess. She probably didn't tell everyone everything right? There were some things that were just too personal to explain. She could understand that right? Hopefully.

"It's, I'm sorry. I rather not say." She slumped down against the soft cushion in the couch and stared down up at the ceiling. Chi Chi followed her eyes to the sky and stood there for a moment staring at the same ceiling.

Sure, she may be Goku's wife, but that in no right made her some sort of simpleton. She could tell by the cracks in the young girl's voice and how distant she was trying to be. There was that hint of sadness in her voice when she hesitated for that brief moment before saying she couldn't explain.

"It's alright, I understand. Eat up. You're food's getting cold. I never make the same thing twice. Just try it." The elder woman walked away leaving the two alone again.

"You sure you're ok with this Videl? I mean, you know, those things are pretty old. What if-" The words couldn't get out before the sound of heavy footsteps crept up on the two teenagers. He took a seat in between the two without making any eye contact. Placing the shoes down in front of Videl.

"I laminated the bottom before putting in new, clear, gel soles. I re-stitched the sides and the back of each boot as well so there's some cushion. You won't have to keep rubbing alcohol over broken skin anymore. And you won't be getting anymore callouses or blisters either." His eyes still not having moved.

"Um, thank you? But, what about the-"

"The risk was too high. The chances of the shoes completely tearing apart was greater than not. At first I admit, I was willing to take the risk. And it might have worked."

"But?"

"But, then." He needed a breathe of fresh air. This was far harder to say than he imagined it would be. How do you disappoint someone and throw pity their way at the same time without feeling so bad about it? He gripped his knees tightly. "I-I know what it's like, Videl. I'm sincerely sorry. I..."

"Thank You."

* * *

A/N: Reason for Delay? Well as some, I hope most, most of you should know I began the **Sequel to A Disturbed Savior**. So there's a few days right there. I was actually in the middle of writing this chapter when it hit me. I had that feeling that I'm sure every long time DBZ fan has felt, or at least should. That 'Goku is the greatest' sort of feeling. Deviant Art fan art isn't enough to gain this feeling. It needs to be read and felt. That or seen and watched via Anime. There's only one Goku fan Art on Deviant Art I can truly say I love. It's called '**Protect Your Mother For Me**' It needs no explanation. I was deep into Goku Nostalgia for the past week or so. That's where **'The Promises We Keep'** comes in. Anyone who knows the plot and story to **A Disturbed Savior** should know what I'm talking about, anyways I'm just babbling about here.

I want to once again thank** PanHopeNvs. The Author of 30 Seconds To Heartbreak**. You're to thank for that sense of Nostalgia I'd been lacking.

***One last note. A Very Happy Birthday to a very good friend here on FF. Happy Birthday Kaka, have a good one man, err if it's belated, sorry if I missed it XD *Gets Shot***


	12. Ascension

**Prince of Orange Star: Ascension**

I don't own a damned thing besides the Original Characters created specifically for this Fan Fiction.

* * *

"Huh" Gohan sighed as he walked along his very up beat Godmother._'We're never leaving this place are we?' AH! Another one! She doesn't ever stop, does she?'_ The young prince was learning first hand just how bad of an addiction Bulma had to shopping. As much as he was enjoying his supposed day off from school and his responsibilities, it felt as if he was still being tortured.

On a normal day before he began going to school he would wake up, do his morning chores. Afterwards he would meet for a personal 1 on 1 lessons with Roza. That would last up until about lunch time where he would have to try and keep Goten from destroying the kitchen. Some paperwork for his grandpa followed a spar would just about do it for him until the usual meetings with his grandpa and his subordinates. And by the end of those days he would be so out of it that he would sometimes forget what day of the week it was.

For some reason he was wishing for those days again, anything over shopping. Even though he had to admit he liked some of the outfits Bulma had picked out for him, the many bags he was holding would overshadow any sort of minute of happiness he felt. It wasn't like he was having a bad time, but the whole point of this 'day off' was so he could wander around the city and really check it out. It was already two thirty in the afternoon and they've only had breakfast and been to the mall.

Bulma glanced over at the boy who really didn't look to be enjoying himself. "Hey Gohan, let's go and drop all these bags off in the car. We can't be walking around the city with all these bags now can we?"

Finally, some breathing room. He jumped at the opportunity to get rid of the annoying bags and bags of clothes. Grabbing the car capsule from Bulma he ran outside and put the bags in the trunk, besides the one that had his clothes in it, that went in the back seat.

"Now Gohan, remember what I said. Have a stiff upper lip and stand tall. Never give them any reason to think you're insecure about having your picture taken every where you go. You have to act like it's natural and that you're used to it. Don't ever make eye contact with them and we'll be just fine." She tried explaining to him the hard way how to avoid the problems he'd been facing at school. The easy way was Vegeta's way. Tell them to move or they'll be facing the excruciating pain for the rest of their lives. But Bulma couldn't give that option to innocent little Gohan. His pure heart couldn't take hurting another human being.

He sent a cheeky glare over in her direction as they walked along the sidewalk, yet to be recognized. "Yea, easy for you to say. You love having your picture taken. You don't have anything to hide. If they get one good picture of me they can start u-"

"Yea yea I know whatever. Just learn to enjoy it. It's normal for people of our status. It's not something to be ashamed of, be proud of it. I know, and I also know it's not my right to say this. But you're in this situation because of your own actions. You decided to live with your grandpa when I volunteered to take you guys you in. So you can't really complain about it."

Yea she was right, but why did she have to be? Why was she right about most things she talked about? Simply put, she was Bulma Briefs, the genius behind the recent success of the ever flourishing Capsule Corporation.

"Whatever. I still don't see the point in people getting in your face and taking hundreds of the same pictures of you just because." From the first he had his picture taken by one of those buffoons he despised it. The privacy he had always worked for was gone from that moment on, and he wanted it back.

Many a time as the two were walking Gohan forced his hands over his head as cover. Every time he saw one of those vulchers he just reacted naturally. His hair was the one big thing he was identified by. No one else in the world had a hair cut like he had and it just stuck out, literally. This was supposed to be a fun day, but it was turning out to be a big game of hide and seek.

Gohan was showing obvious signs of discomfort, Bulma noticed this right off the bat when they were at the mall. She stopped at one of the little food vendors and grabbed a couple of pretzels. "Here. You look a little less than great. Somethin' on your mind?" She led him to a bench to sit on and talk, she felt like this was going to last a while.

"Well, it's because of what happened, and what I saw yesterday. It's not something I think should have been for anyone else's eyes but her own."

"Her? Who are we talking about Gohan? There were two girls who came over yesterday after the group left."

"The pushy one, Hercule's daughter."

"Oh. I see. What was it exactly that you saw that you don't think you should have? If it's eating at you like this then it has to be something big." Of course, right as usual.

He took a bite of his cinnamon pretzel before explaining. "Hmm. Well. It's kind of like the 4 Star ball, sort of. It's complicated." He didn't know how he was supposed to talk about this, it's not like there was any sort of class for this sort of thing.

"Well out with it already. It's like the 4 Star ball, so it has magical powers, whatever this thing may be?" She asked the only obvious thing about about the Dragon Ball that she could think of. There wasn't really much else to it besides that.

"Huh? No! No, see. It's hard to talk about Bulma. You won't get it. I'll try and explain better." He took a fresh breathe of air and continued. "The 4 star ball is my dad's most prized possession, he would do anything for it. As would I. He kept it as a way to keep Grandpa Gohan close to him. I keep it for the same reason, except for dad."

"And?"

"And is what I'm getting to. Videl shows her priceless possession to the world everyday, but I don't think that anyone even knows that besides a few people. And I almost took it away from her." His hands were the only thing holding up his head from falling over at this point.

"Oh. Her shoes right? I heard them talking about something like that when you were messing around in the lab. It's those right? They're not just normal shoes, well, I mean, they are normal, but you know what I mean." He nodded. "I see. But you made the right decision in the end. So what are you feeling so bad for?"

He played with his food a bit, ripping a piece off and giving it to the birds scurrying around on the floor by them. He was just stalling though, he didn't really know what he was feeling so bad for, but he knew that he should. It wasn't about what happened, it was about the 'What if' he did what he intended to originally do.

"Heh. I don't know. But I know I won't be messing around in your lab for nonsense anymore. Sorry if I've been a bit troublesome." the prince apologized with big soft eyes.

"Troublesome? Heck no! I think it's fun to see what other people can do in there without my help. I'd say you're on the right path there Kiddo. It'd be my pleasure if you tried it out some more actually, let me see what you could really do."

* * *

The sun was beginning to set on this day. It had been relaxing, just what the young Saiyan had needed. A nice day off from everything around him. The city didn't turn out to be so bad or too confusing at all. Somehow all it took for no one to notice who he was was a pair of tinted sports glasses and a different style of clothing. Who woulda knew?

Bulma and Gohan were on their way back to C.C., it was the end of their little adventure in the city and it was ending on a good note. There was a light breeze that worked it's way through their hair that would send shivers down your spine. It wasn't too cold, it was just right for the time of day. The sky had an orangey yellowish tint to it as the sun continued to descend. All that was going to make this day complete was waiting in thr kitchen on a big round table. He couldn't wait.

"Hey Bulma. Thanks." He said as he leaned his head into her shoulder for comfort. She was like a second mother more than a long time friend. She was probably the one person he could talk to about anything he felt needed to be kept inside. When he was around Bulma he drastically let his guards down. With her roudy up and about attitude he didn't have to feel so tense and stressed. It was probably all the history they shared that helped bring this out. It was a long forgotten feeling from a time before he knew how to throw a punch.

"Hey, no need to thank me. You're great at holding shopping bags. I should be thanking you for being such a trooper. Anyways, my feet are starting to hurt. Is there anyway we can uh, well, you know."

"Seriously? In front of all these people? And what would have been the point of me wearing all this if I do that? I can't just-"

"Hover board." The taller of the two explained. "You did bring it along didn't you?"

"Oh wow, you're right. Now I can see just what this thing can do." Gohan quickly pulled out a capsule and threw it to the ground. A puff of smoke clouded the area before a shiny new orange black hover board appeared. "Hold tight, I don't know how fast it can take off."

"Then take it easaaaahh!" Before she knew it Gohan slammed his foot down on the black step in the back and blasted into the sky at over 200 miles per hour. "Go-han! Slow it down!" He kept up the pace for a few more seconds just to feel the rush of it all.

He lifted his foot off the button to slow down to a cool 10 miles per hour, he was barely even touching it until he completely let up. They were in mid air not moving at all now.

"Hey, what's the big idea going so fast like that? I'm not one of you guys ya know? I'm not used to going that fast. And why are we floating here not moving now? Explain mister." She kept her arms gripped tight around his chest, but he just stood there tall at the edge of the board. He pointed with his finger to somewhere out in the far reaches of the city.

"Smoke." He mumbled.

"Huh?" She squinted to see what he was pointing towards, maybe he wasn't able to see it either? "I, I don't see anything."

"Smell it. There's a fire. A big one." He explained in a serious tone. "I'm going to see what it is. You should go home. I'll be back after" When he was just about to take off she grabbed onto his arm. He placed both feet back on the board and stared down at the city below.

"I'm not going anywhere. I was supposed to show you around the city today. Now whether or not that means you have to go and play super hero again."

"Hmm?"

"Yes Gohan. I know. The whole town of idiots here has no idea, but when some kid around your height and age has golden hair and saves a girl from a robbery and comes out unharmed, rumors spread quickly. I'm not saying you can't go and help, but I am NOT going home. We are seeing this day together through to the end."

"But."

"No buts." Now, go. Shoo. Do your thing. I'll follow on this thing."

"Agh. Fine. Hold on tight!" He punched it as fast as the thrusters would allow. They sped through the air passing building after building until the smell of burning ash became stronger and stronger. He began to slow down and get a better read on where they were headed.

"Um, Gohan." He kept on speeding. "Gohan?" Still nothing. "GOHAN!"

*THWACK*

"Agh! What'd you go and do that for?" He yelled while rubbing the top of his head.

"You're not paying attention. If you had, you would have realized we passed that burning building down there a couple of seconds ago. Jeez, you were paying too much attention to smell. This city is huge, there are many open fires from dusk till dawn, but most of them are food vendors. Use your eyes kiddo."

He shook his head and turned the board around. It wasn't much longer before he was hovering above the building with smoke and ash flying out. "I'm going in." He reached over to his left forearm and pressed one of the three buttons on his armband. From out of no where the blue jacket, black pants and sports shoes he was wearing materialized into the White Gi with the orange belt and boots.

"Woa. I guess you weren't just messing around in the lab after all. Now that's something. But it needs something else. Something to hide your identity." Without a second to spare his hair began to stand up on end and flash a bright gold. From behind it felt like he was out to kill.

"Yea, that's good and all. But your hair style doesn't change too much."

"This is more than enough that no one would be able to even see me. There's no need to ascend just to put out a fire." The young prince explained.

"That's true. But still. It would be a lot cooler, wouldn't it?" She could see him fold his arms from behind his back. She knew she was going to get her way. She hadn't ever seen his ascended form up close and personal, so this was going to be a first for the bold scientist.

"Fine." Jumping off the board he floated in mid air and closed his eyes. i'Breathe in. Breathe Out. Just touch it. That's all I need right now. I don't need it all. I just need to feel it.'/i This is what all those hours he put into meditation were for, control. TO be able to control this form that relied on anger. The first time around it wasn't so hard because his dad was around to support him. But for the second level there was no one who could possibly help him. No one else knew that feeling of overwhelming power. It was like a fire that was ready to burn up from the inside and explode in a fiery hell of energy.

Vegeta was the only person alive who could help him through the exchange but that was never an option, he was too stubborn and fixed on his own training to obtain the same strength. Piccolo could have helped but there were more important things he had been attending to, like helping the new Guardian of Earth learn how to do his job. The earthlings for sure couldn't help because they couldn't possibly understand the trials involved in controlling the amount of energy the young half breed held onto.

That left one person, the only other person with the determination to teach him as well as having the time to do so. The same person who taught him how to properly wield his newest treasure. She understood his goals and was determined to help him see it through to the end. And although she would never get the chance to feel the energy, she would never doubt one of her students.

Roza helped the young boy through many inner struggles. She properly taught him the importance of loose meditation and having a sense of calmness. The key for him was to just find that quiet place and find it. Once he was able to do so he would be able to bring out that unheard of and God like strength.

They worked for months and months on it as he trained with different size katana and many short blade ninja swords. She had him do this to get the feel of balance. If he could balance himself out using different weighted pieces of steel then he would no doubt be able to find the balance of power within himself. It was hard work, but he would try if it would help. And dammit it would help.

He could feel the power, deep down inside, churning, waiting to be released. It was warm, that calming sense of warmth that he'd be searching for for far too long. It was finally within his grasp. And even though he didn't need it all, it would feel so good to just grab it all and hold on.

Slowly the boy opened his eyes and opened the palm of his hands. That energy, that long sought after power that at one point anger was required to fuel, he could feel it, he had control. He closed both of his fists tightly and watched the sparks dance about. Looking out towards the sky he could finally feel that sense of balance without the kerosene known as anger. "You're right Bulma. This is cool." With that he left the blue haired mother of one speechless as she held on tightly to the board after he jolted towards to the burning building.

"Amazing."

* * *

"One. Two. Three." The girl counted off the flights of stairs she had just run up. The building had 10 floors in all. She wasn't headed for the top, but right now that would be the safest place to go. unfortunately for her she had to get to the 5th floor. Smack dab in the middle, just great, no, terrible. As she paced herself up the staircase she could feel the air around her thinning.

The closer she got to her destination the hotter it became, it didn't help any that she wasn't wearing the approved fire wear, she was wearing her usual, heavy school clothing with her old bumblebee boots. Her legs were slowly getting heavier as the temperature drastically rose higher and higher.

*COUGH COUGH*

"Crap. Why the hell am I in here? For a couple of stupid cats? Where are those furry bastards anyways? This is the 5th floor room 511. Ugh, this is a job for professionals, stupid slow ass fire fighters, I swe- AH! This stupid lady is trying to get me killed for her fat cats." She felt herself losing consciousness little by little, it was becoming harder to look straight without seeing a double or even triple figure.

Videl took one very short last look around the room before catching a glimpse of the cats making a jump out of the window. "I'm going to kill that lady and her stupid fu- AH! THIS FIRE! I HATE IT! I HATE IT ALL! DAMMIT! IF I DIE HERE I'M GOING TO HAUNT YOU FROM THE GRAVE! YOU HERE M-e. Heh...Heh...Heh..."

From out of no where Videl's adrenaline skyrocketed. She didn't know whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, but she suddenly felt this enormous boost in energy. Everything began to slow down for the young girl. It was as if she had pressed the 'STOP' button on life and she was the only one who was able to move. She glanced down at her shaking hands and couldn't believe what was going on. The heat, the smoke, the ashes, none of it. She couldn't feel, she couldn't smell any of it. What was this? What was going on? Was this some sort of natural reaction to being face to face with death? Or was this something completely different? It had to be the latter, this was just too extraordinary to be normal.

But, as quickly as this inhuman adrenaline boost came, it went. And at the worst time possible, another burst of fire was jumping out at her. The roof was giving out and beginning to collapse. Floor boards were cracking and falling. She covered her eyes from the impending flames that would take her life. "AHHHHH!"

The flames she expected to come to her at full strength merely danced around her, she could feel the fire around her, but not on her, not burning her. What was happening? What the hell was going on here? This is getting all too weird. She opened her eyes and dropped her arms, what she saw was not what she expected. A boy who couldn't be much older than her, with Golden Blonde hair was standing in front of her with an arm extended. Had he protected her and blocked the flames?

_'Wait a second. Golden blond hair? Dressed in white? Amazing abilities? This sudden adrenaline boost? It's him! It's, it's gotta be! He's gotta it! He's gotta be an angel or something like that! No human could do this! Thank you, thank you whomever is up there.'_ Videl Satan was just about done with her silent prayers when she lost the ability to stay awake. Her body fell back, but not before it was caught in the soft hands of her protector.

The boy with the tall golden hair cleared the fiery area clean of any smoke and fire with the flick of his wrist. When he finished with that he gathered as many fire extinguishers he could find, emptied them out and threw them on the ground. After this he calmly walked with the girl in his arms up the stairs to the roof. He rested her up against the door to the roof before he slowly made his way to the edge of the building. He took one look down at the people waiting for Videl to come out and then once back at her. He lifted a leg, he was just about to head for the sky's and back to Capsule Corp for dinner when he heard a mumble from behind.

"A-are, are you an, an angel?"

_'An angel? Hmph. Honestly I thought she was kidding when she said that, but maybe she really does believe in some higher being. Who am I judge, I know there is.'_ Gohan took a step off the edge and turned to look back at Videl. "You saved this building from crumbling, you put out the fire and saved everyone." That was all he said out loud before mumbling something to himself.

She tried hard to comprehend what he was saying. She didn't do anything. She had basically just gotten there, gotten trapped, almost died, and then he saved her. She didn't do anything. But he said she did. Did he not want the credit? Was he really an angel? Could he only be seen by her? He looked pretty real from her perspective. He brought her all the way up to where she was, so he was a physical being. But she didn't understand! She was opening her mouth to say something before this weird floating yellow thing appeared beneath his feet. And in a flash he was off into the sky riding a yellow cloud.

_'Oh wow. He is an angel. Thank God.'_ Videl thought before falling unconscious once again.

* * *

The first class of the day had already begun and without the prince in his seat, in fact he was no where to be seen at school for the second consecutive day. In fact no had seen him since the field trip to Capsule Corp to days before. They were surprised to even see him there, technically, it would be the third day he wouldn't show up to school because of that.

Three students who normally sat together were at the moment messing around on their phones and not paying attention to the lecture being given. Then again, it was a Friday and no one really wanted to be given work on a Friday. The end of the week was finally here and they were stuck in first period Math.

"Is it 2:30 yet?" Sharpner whined as he leaned back in his chair. Erasa playfully checked her watch and shoved it in the blond boy's face.

"Oh, so sorry Sharpy, it's only 8 am. Maybe in a couple hours." She jokingly responded.

"Yea ha ha, so funny Erasa. Seriously, this day needs to end already. I can't wait to get out of here and relax."

"You're relaxing now, so what's the difference?"

"I don't have my bed to lay in, duh."

Videl was reclining in her chair with headphones in each ear, ignoring the two babbling idiots next to her. This week had definitely been different from all the rest. The Prince of the Ox Kingdom comes to their school and he ends up being the exact opposite of the celebrity he's made out to be. He's actually been more or less reluctant to grab any attention.

On top of all this she had a heart to heart talk with him on the roof of the school. And then there was everything that happened at Capsule Corp. It was honestly just too much, a day off from the kid was what she needed yesterday. Unfortunately even without him at school there were reporters waiting for him to make an appearance. God they were getting annoying. Those people need to get real jobs.

She was enjoying the relaxation that sitting in the back of the class allowed her. It was easy enough to just copy down the notes from the book and review at home where there was no one to bother her. She was thinking about grabbing her pencil and maybe getting started on that, but something sparked in her head. Her eyes went to the entrance of the classroom. She didn't know why, but knew she had to look.

It wasn't but a moment later the door opened up. The boy who had been absent for the past couple of days quietly walked in, trying not to be the focus of anyone's stares. But that came hard as he was dressed in what looked to be rags of his former dark violet Gi. He gained worried stares from his classmates as he walked up to his seat in silence. He slumped into his chair and swung a book over his face.

_'Why did she have to make me do this on a school day?'_ Gohan's morning today was much like they used to be. A surprise attack wake up that required a new mattress and a new pair of clothes, only today he wouldn't be getting the latter. He would have to endure the rest of the day in the ripped up uniform he fell asleep in the night before. This also meant he lost the extra sleep he'd been getting as of late.

The reason for today's task was mainly because Roza believed he was slacking off in the two days he wasn't at home. If only she had known about he intense high gravity training he had been putting his body through during his stay at the Briefs' household.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a mechanical pencil and started scribbling on his desk, just something to pass the time and escape the obvious stares of his confused classmates. As much as he tried to ignore, they wouldn't stop staring, especially not those next to him who could see the dried up blood that ran down his arms. He was doodling on his wooden desk when he noticed a drop of blood splatter over his little drawing.

"Hmm?" He brought his arm up to face for inspection and noticed the bit of wet blood that was still dripping. He brought his arm closer and licked the gooey liquid dry, gaining even more odd looks from his peers. "What?"

Erasa turned her head away as did Sharpner. Videl shot him a 'you're so weird' kind of stare. "Did you just lick your own blood?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Disgusting. Why don't you wash up? It's disgusting walking around like that." Videl protested.

"Eh, if only it was that simple. If I don't come home looking like this, Master Roza would work me like a dog until tomorrow morning. So it's either look like this for the rest of the school day, or clean and end up looking like this for the next two days. Whatever, it's not so bad, most of it's dried by now anyway." After explaining he returned to doodling on his desk about whatever popped into his head.

For some reason or another the day seemed to fly by much faster than it was before since Gohan entered the school. It was probably because it gave everyone something to talk about, whatever it was, everyone was thankful. And soon enough first and second, which labored by for Gohan more than others because of Mr. Marx's need to know everything that had happened to the boy and why he was absent the day before, had come and gone.

Gym class was now upon the freshman students, the halfway mark to their day finally being over. The day was finally coming to a close. Gym always felt like the shortest class because of how much fun students had, lunch came after and then it was just one more class until they were home free.

It was too bad though for Gohan that he walked into the Gym looking like he was while he had that brute of a coach leading the class. Because showing up all beat up like that just fueled the fire in the coaches eyes that he was just some weakling punk who couldn't defend himself. That what happened the other day against his star pupil was nothing more than a fluke. Yeah Gohan took some flack all day because of how he was dressed and how much of a mess he looked like, but he wore it as a badge of honor.

When the time for the class's activities rolled around Gohan was placed on the girl's team for Dodgeball, this made him the main target for every ball thrown. Not that any of them had any chance of hitting him, but it made for an interesting watch as the girl's just walked around aimlessly, besides Videl who would strike her opponents that weren't paying much attention.

Despite having just about everyone throw their dodgeballs at him, not once did the young Saiyan retaliate and throw back. He either dodged or caught the red balls that came his way with ease. The way he moved around the court so gracefully made it seem like the game was just too easy for him. His bored expression didn't do anything to go against that theory either. He really just wanted to get through the day as much as everyone else did.

Every now and then he would steal a glance over at his only helping teammate, Videl. He almost royally screwed things up with her. The thought of doing something so terrible as he almost did could haunt him for the rest of his living days had he not made the right decision about her shoes. The more he thought about her treasured items, the more he thought about his own. How much is own had influenced the way he lived his life, fighting for the right cause, ensuring peace throughout the world and what not.

A moment of thinking had caught him off guard as a red ball zipped by his face, just missing the bridge of his nose. "Oh. Wow that almost hit me. Who threw that one?" Looking to the other side of the court he came into direct eye contact with one of the few people he called a friend, Skye. "Oh wow, he threw that? Never knew he could throw that hard. Wow." Gohan walked over to the ball that had ricocheted off the wall and back to him and stepped towards the border of the court. "Here Skye. You win." he said tossing the ball over to the boy.

"Uh, w-what? Just like that? Uh, thanks? I think."

"No problem. I'm getting a little tired anyways. You guys played well, you didn't let up even for a second." Gohan complimented.

"Yea, and it still seemed too easy for you. You're unbelievable." The aspiring actor said returning the compliment. But Gohan was already walking away. "Hmm?" From out of no where the usually crazy teenager felt something hit his left leg. He looked around and saw a red ball rolling away from him. Following the ball to it's destination he saw a two small hands pick up the ball.

"Ha! Moron. I was still playing. We win! Ha!" Skye looked around to see if anyone was still on his side of the court, but they were on all standing on the sidelines, they were all out. How that had happened, he had no idea. Videl continued to boast and celebrate with her team while the boys moped around after losing to the girl's team.

Mumbles about how the game was fixed and how they let the girls win echoed around the room. Coach Rush simply shook his head in shame towards the boys. "Pathetic."

* * *

The day was finally at it's end. Science was just moments away from being over as was the day. It didn't end up being as bad as he thought. He had made it through the day as the mess he was without many complaints. He gained some weird looks here and there and most likely some new rumors had spread, but those hardly mattered. The weekend was just moments away. He'd learned the hard way that school wasn't it was all cracked up to be, he was going to have to try much harder at keeping himself on human levels. He was surpassing his peers in just about everything he did and that made him stand out a bit too much.

When the bell had finally rung and the students were let out for the weekend Gohan had taken his time to leave his seat and the classroom. He had finished his first ever week of school, sort of. He wouldn't count those two days as very significant but they were a part of the school week. He was the last one to exit the classroom and say goodbye to Mrs. H.

Walking to his locker was just like the rest of the day as he received odd stares from those who hadn't already seen him as he was. By this point he really just didn't care. He figured if he was going to get this kind of attention, it might as well be from his peers and not from the mass media that was no doubt waiting outside for him. They had yet to get a professional shot of him. But unlike the other days, he had come prepared. He was going to make his escape in style.

Gohan closed his locker and started walking in the opposite direction of the rest of the student body. Jesse and Skye caught sight of him before he got lost in the sea of students. "Hey, yo Gohan. Where ya goin? The door's the other way." Skye prompted as he reached for a clean spot on the prince's shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, I know. I'm leaving from the roof today."

The two boys looked at each other and then back at Gohan. "Um, what? How are you gonna do that again? I'm sorry but we must have missed something."

"Don't worry. It's nothing. If you wanna see then you can come up with me. That or you can wait outside and keep your eyes to the sky." With that passing note Gohan waved them off and walked towards the stairs and up to the roof. When up there he strolled over to the edge just to be sure he wasn't doing this just because. But there were definitely people with cameras down there, so this was a necessary means of escape.

He wanted to make this as exciting as it possibly could be. He placed his back up against the door to the roof and crouched into a running position. The Saiyan hybrid then reached into his pocket and felt for the capsule he needed for this work out. He grasped it and closed his eyes.

_'Three. Two. One.'_

"GO!" At an inhuman speed Gohan took off for the edge and was about to jump when."

"HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! DON'T JUMP!" The sudden scream startled the dark haired teen as he screeched to a sudden halt. His feet were barely scaling over the edge of the roof as he fought for balance to stay over the top. He waved his arms back and forth to push him back to land.

"Hey what's the big idea stopping me?" He yelled at whomever the culprit was.

"What! That's the thanks I get for saving your sad life? Wow, guess I don't know you." The girl with the attitude folded her arms and turned her head away. "Go kill yourself if you want then, I don't care."

"Kill myself? What? Is that what you thought I was going to do just now? Ha ha. Wow, that's rich. I wasn't planning on dying. Come over here and watch." Gohan grabbed the girl with the crystal blue eyes by her wrist and brought her to the ledge. "Stand right here. You won't wanna miss a thing."

"Don't wanna miss a thing? What are you WAAA!" A burst of wind just about pushed her over the top, but thankfully it wasn't enough. She turned around to look for the boy with the tall black hair but he was no where to be seen. She then quickly turned her sights to below the building where a puff of smoke randomly appeared.

"YAHOO!"

* * *

A/N: EDIT: I have spent my last weekend in this room that has been mine for the past ten years. The only home that I've ever called home. This story will most likely not be updated very much due to me falling back into depression. *Goes into emo corner. See ya when I'm over losing the only home I've ever known*


	13. I'm Alive

**Prince of Orange Star: I'm Alive**

I don't own a damned thing besides the Original Characters created specifically for this Fan Fiction.

* * *

Walking in, groggily as ever, was the dark haired Prince. It had a been almost a month since he had been to school and he really wasn't looking forward to the mountains of make up work he was surely to have. After a collection of oddities that had piled up over at home, he was finally given the O.K. to go back to school without any worries. He wondered how exactly everyone would welcome him back, if they even noticed his sudden disappearance. He really missed his friends and everyone he had met at school, it was going to be a nice change of pace being back at school, not having to be on edge every day.

He leisurely took his seat next to Erasa, that's where he sat, right? Heck, why did something have to happen now that he started going to school. Things like this always seems to happen, it's not normal at all. He ignored the stares he was receiving from just about each and every one of his classmates that came in early. He himself was a couple minutes early to class which gave him the chance to get settled in before being bombarded by questions of his mysterious absence.

Thankfully he was the first one to arrive that sat in his row all the way in the back. Neither Videl, Erasa or even Sharpner had arrived yet. That or they were still roaming around the hallway. Maybe he could think of some way of telling them about what's been happening while at the same time avoiding it altogether. Yea, he had no other way to do this, he needed a lie, and quickly before the bell rang when they would surely flood in. He pondered the thought for a moment. Nothing came to mind, it just wasn't in his nature to lie. Avoiding serious questions would have to do for now.

Gohan opened up his book to the page written on the dry erase board to get a quick start on the day's lesson, not like it was needed, but it would be a good distraction. He didn't have much time to himself before one of the seats next to him was taken. The girl had to do a double take to make sure she was looking at the right person. She tilted her head and inched closer which made him inch away. She smiled, sure that it was him.

"Hey. Long time no see. Where ya been?" She asked with a great wide smile, happy to see the boy back in school. The impression he made in his first week alone apparently wasn't going to have him easily forgotten.

Rubbing the back of his neck he gave the blond a sort of sheepish grin. "Uh, I've been caught up with some stuff lately." Mentally he scolded himself for such a vague response. _'Been caught up with some stuff? Come on. I could think of something better than that! Hopefully she doesn't push the subject.'_

"I see how it is. Busy being a Prince and all. I gotcha. Anyways, it's good to see ya back. To tell ya the truth it's been pretty boring here for a while. Maybe you can do whatever you did before and get this place up and running again." Erasa explained with a short chuckle.

"Heh, thanks. That means a lot coming from someone I barely got the chance to know. So, what's been going on over here? I miss anything?" He asked putting down his pencil and turning in his chair.

"Yea, well maybe if you stick around for more than a week we'll get to know each other a little better." She winked playfully causing him to blush. "Ha ha, well, you haven't missed much. Just the usual day by day stuff, ya know, boring." She rolled her eyes.

"Yea, sorry about, I'll be here longer this time. I just picked a bad time to start is all. I should be good for now on. Hopefully." He made sure to mumble the latter to not worry the blond. It was then that the boxer walked in and jumped into the conversation. He slapped Gohan on the back before taking his seat next to Erasa.

"Sup rich and famous?" Sharpner greeted as he threw his feet up on top of his desk and reclined in his chair.

"Heya Sharpy."

"Umm, hey, Sharp, e?" The dark haired boy returned with a bit of confusion. It was only a week that he was in school before taking his leave, so names weren't coming to him right away.

"The name's Sharpner and this is Erasa in case you've forgotten who you're talking to. Jeez. And standing behind you looking like she wants to whack you is.."

"Videl!" He quickly turned around to greet the energetic raven who had her hand raised over he head as if ready to make a swing. She hesitated for a moment and instead twirled her fingers through her dark hair.

"Gohan." She replied with spite as she crossed her arms.

"Long time no see." He smiled back with his eyes closed, he remembered how much she got irritated how he would phase out all the time. Little did she know that it was because of her crystal blue eyes that shown brighter than any others he had ever seen.

"Yea, whatever. Welcome Back, for now." She waved him off and walked over to her seat to let him be. For some reason she felt that this was just the beginning of what was going to be a very long day though. He laid his head back down and let his eyes droop. It was time for a quick nap. Or at least that's what he told himself.

* * *

"Mr Son. Mr Son? Mr. Ox Prince Son Gohan!"

*THWACK*

The boy with the blue hoodie placed carefully over his wild hair shot straight up into a perfect 90 degree angle. He looked around and stopped when in front of him was his very pushy History teacher standing directly in front of him. He didn't look very pleased from the look on his face. Or was it the fact that he was slapping a very stern ruler against his palms that gave off that intimidating aura? He wiped his eyes and tried to look straight at the man with the thick prescription glasses. There was something strange about him that didn't seem to click right away.

"Is there something wrong?" Gohan looked to the ceiling for an answer and shrugged his shoulders. "Do you find my class boring Mr. Son? Is there a reason why you slept through the entire period? Is there something, boring, about history?"

"Ah, I'm sorry Mr. Marx sir. I don't find history boring. I just haven't gotten much sleep lately? It won't happen again, I promise."

"Yes, I see. Well. We'll find out just why exactly your biological alarm clock doesn't seem to be going off at the right times, won't we?" He readjusted his glasses over the bridge of his nose while he waited for an answer from the boy.

"Huh?"

"I'll see you after Mr. Son. We'll talk then. For now, you are dismissed. You don't want to be late for your next class." Leaving his seat, he grabbed his things and walked out into the hall where two boys were waiting for him, or at least he thinks they were waiting for him.

"Umm, hey?" Today was just going to be filled with awkward moments for the Saiyan half breed.

"You ok man? You've been weird all morning? Something wrong?" One of the two bothered to ask.

"Uh, it's just a bit weird being back in school is all. Sorry, uhh, Skye? Right?"

"I'm Jesse, this bumbling idiot is Skye." He pointed to his left to the boy with his arms tied behind his neck.

"So where've ya been man?" Gohan turned his head to the side and let off a small frown. Just thinking about the past was enough to ruin a good mood. Today was supposed to be a day where he was able to wear a bright smile, but everyone just wanted to know what happened to him.

"I-it's nothing. Don't worry about it." He reached for the crumbled up paper in his pocket and straightened it out. "Gym, right. We should get going I guess. I've already slept through two classes. I don't think I can get away with that all day." The three teenage boys walked themselves into the locker room and changed into their sport wear. But something was noticeably different with what the Ox Prince was wearing.

"Hey, Gohan?" Jesse inquired

"Yea?"

"What's with the gloves? And come to think of it, everything you've worn today is different than what you wore before." Gohan looked down at his hands that were covered in blue finger-less gloves. Then down to his black on black matching skin tight top and bottom.

"Oh these. I went shopping a while back and was kind of forced to buy some things for myself. So, hear I am." He explained with a half smile.

Gym came and went as awkwardly as it did before. Coming back after a month long break with a coach like the brute that was Mr. Rush was just aggravating. He tested and tested the young Prince until he was out of ideas on how to make him break a sweat. Somehow they both knew they hated each other for absolutely no reason at all and all the students seemed to catch on to it as well.

Sooner than later lunch had come and Gohan was finally able to relax and enjoy himself. He sat, reclined up on the roof against one of the air vents as he snacked on a sandwich. The light breeze blew through his amazingly soft yet stern head of hair. It would have felt nice to stare up at the afternoon sky without a worry in the world. But that's not how it was. There were so many things running through his head, so many things to worry about.

He sat in silence as he chewed his food, thinking about home and hoping that everyone would be ok without him there to look after them. He knew Roza could handle things on her own, especially during the day time, and even his mother could handle herself. But it wasn't the same situation with everyone else in the villages.

He was getting lost in thought and closed his eyes. He was ready for another nap when he heard the creak of a door from behind.

"Hello? He-llo? Anyone up here? Gohan?" he curled himself up and hid himself behind the air vent. He thought about exposing himself, but he just wasn't in the mood.

_'Can't I get even 30 minutes to myself?'_ He peaked out to the left side through the back to see who it was that was searching for him. It was that blond girl from earlier with the short hair.

"Gohan? Are you up here? Gohan?" She searched around the front of the area, but he slid behind the air duct. "Hmm, guess he's already down stairs." When she was gone he went back to leaning up against the air vent in peace.

* * *

Lunch had passed and it was time for the last class of the day. Class in room H20. How exciting, he thought. He loved science and everything that it was, but today he was just not into being pushed into a cheery mood. And Mrs. H. was clearly that one teacher he had who was extra perky and always wore a wide smile for her students. He took his seat next to Videl, Angela and Tenshi and quietly kept to himself. He didn't greet them as he walked in, nor did he bother to make eye contact with them. He wished he didn't have to worry so much and that he could enjoy being at school like he intended. But for some odd reason, Dende really liked to mess with him.

He was deep into his book taking notes with his right as he flipped pages with his left. It almost felt like he was forcing himself to do this work. He already knew everything that was written down in this book and just being here was just something he had to do instead of being in some other class he knew nothing about. He was hoping that the class and by that, the day would end soon. It had been long enough and frankly, he wanted to get home as soon as possible so he could take up another shift on watch. He had heard that lightning never struck the same area twice. But assassins were different. Especially one's who haven't completed their assignments. So he wanted badly to get back to make sure everyone was safe.

He took a look up from his book to check the time. Two O' clock on the dot. Only 35 minutes left of the school day. He rolled his eyes and was just about to get back to his notes when he felt a tap on his shoulders. He turned to his left, it wasn't Angela. She was looking down at her phone sending one of her friend's a message.

*SNAP*

His head bolted to the right at the snap with his eyes wide open. They slowly dropped as he noticed the obviously frustrated look on her face.

"Oh, hey Videl."

"Oh, hey Videl? I've been calling your name for like 5 minutes. We sit right next each other. Could you honestly not hear me? Or do you just choose to hear what you wanna hear?" She explained folding her arms.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I really didn't hear anything."

"You've been acting weird all day, you know that? Real quiet. Suspicious. Got some on your mind?"

"Uh, sorry. I've just been somewhere else today. Ya know?"

"Yea I've seen that. You slept through first period. I overheard you talking with Skye and Jesse in gym about sleeping through second. And when lunch came Erasa couldn't find you up on the roof where we all thought you were since you weren't in the cafeteria. So, where have you been today?"

_'What the hell is this girl's deal? Is she like stalking me or something?'_ He rolled his eyes as he realized everything she had told him. He slept through his first two classes and avoided basically all the friends he had made. Obvious signs that something was wrong. And this after not seeing them for over a month.

"I've uh, well, I've got some things on my mind. Sorry if that bothers you." He replied in a snobbish sort of tone that was unbecoming of the usually chivalrous and respectful young man.

"Hmph. Doesn't bother me. You can do whatever the hell you want. I don't care. It's not like you'll be here very long." She turned away and continued writing down her own notes. This bothered the young boy.

"Hmph. And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing. I'm just saying. I've seen plenty of people like you. You just come on in. You try and make some friends and gain their trust. But you've got problems of your own and you know that deep down you don't deserve their trust and they shouldn't rely on you. Those kids end up leaving and never contact the people they've met here. I've seen it dozens of times. It's not like it's rare at any sort of school. The pressure of thinking you have to live up to so and so standards just gets to you. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about though."

_'And here I thought you trusted me. You of all people. After the things we shared and things I promised I would do. Just wow. How shallow can you be? I wonder if any of that was actually sincere. Jeez, I almost helped this girl fly. I do trust people too easily, because apparently I didn't know this girl as well as I thought.'_

"Ya know, I won't do that. I'm not just going to leave and never look back."

"Yea you say that." She violently turned a page in her book. _'And I hope you don't.'_

"Believe what you want, but I'm a man of my word." He proclaimed proudly with a pound of his fist to his chest.

"You say that, yet you're still in High School. You're word isn't much until you do something worthwhile."

_'You have no idea.'_ He shook his head and went back to his notes. He read over them and quickly realized something.

*RIP*

He didn't need them.

* * *

The class and school day had ended and Gohan was more than ready to go home. When half of his body was through the door he was stopped by his Science teacher. She asked him to stay back for a couple minutes to have a chat. He thought nothing of it, they didn't talk about much. She asked how he's been, if everything was alright at home. The basic 'we're worried about you' sort of questions people who care about usually ask. He kept his answers simple and vague, thinking he was going to get through this and be out of there in 5 minutes. But right when he was just about ready to leave, he sees his first, second and third period teachers walk through the door and sit themselves down in chairs in front of Gohan. He himself was sitting on top of a desk across from Mrs. H. The situation was beginning to feel a bit awkward, like it was some sort of meeting and he was going to get grilled left and right.

But he had no idea what was in store for him when a knock came at the door. He couldn't believe it when his mom was the person who walked in. She was wearing a very casual one piece purple gown with an orange scarf around her neck.

"Ah, welcome Your Highness. It's so nice to finally meet you."

"Oh, please, there's no need for that. Just call me Chi Chi. Your Highness sounds, so, formal. We're out here in the city, in a school none-the-less. I'm just a commoner around here." The mother of two explained as she took a seat down next to her son who dropped down into his seat instead of on top of at his mother's gesture.

"Now Gohan, we're just here for a short meeting, to help catch you up in your academics." Mrs. H. was going to take the lead.

_'Then why is the gym coach here?'_ He wished he could push the guy out, but knew that was out of the question. His eyes turned to slits as they turned to the bulky gym teacher. Chi Chi slapped him in the arm when she noticed and whispered for him to cut it out.

"Well, yes. As you know this is one of the top schools for kids Gohan's age and could prove to be quite the challenge for most average students. With that being said, it could be extremely hard for someone to catch up after falling behind. Now a month's worth of work differs with each class, so we've all come up with our own syllabus for your son to use as a guide to help him catch up." Three of the four teachers, the one's with actual classrooms handed a sheet of paper with long lists of what their respective classes have done in the past month, to Gohan. Coach Rush just crossed his arms and looked away, obviously annoyed at the fact that he had to be there.

"Coach Rush, is there something you'd like to tell Gohan or his mother about how he'll be catching up in your class?" He growled before rolling his eyes.

"Eh, he, err, whatever. Just dress out and participate. 90% of my class is graded by participation." There was an unsettling uneasiness when he locked eyes with the dark haired boy. They were somewhat intimidating to the hardened coach. "Ahem, excuse me. I have some errands to run." He turned and walked to the door before halfway. "Have a good evening Princess. I'll see you tomorrow boy."

The door shut and an awkward silence passed by the remaining teachers, each wondering what that was all about. "Right, so? Do you have any questions Mrs. Son?"

"Um, none that I can think of. Gohan? Anything?"

Almost as if not paying attention he answered with an emotionless "Eh."

"I guess not."

"Right. Well, if there's nothing else to add I guess-"

"Actually, I have something to add." The man with the thick glasses, the one Gohan couldn't stand anyways, interrupted.

"Uh Mr. Marx? You have something to say?"

"Yes, And I'm sure you may have noticed it as well as I have. I think there is something that has been bothering the student. Something that has caused him to lose sleep. He slept through my entire class and I wouldn't doubt he did the same for his first period Math class. Mr. Hiroshi?" Said Calculus teacher couldn't help but feel disappointed in the truth.

"Well, he did get all of his work done."

"Yes, that's good and all, but there's nothing to say he could do that everyday. In my class, you need to be up and paying attention. Like Coach R., my class requires participation in class discussion. I'm sure I'm not the only person here who has been wondering where you have been. So, Mr. Son, my question to you is this. What has kept you from coming to school?"

"Besides the really long commute?"

"Besides the long commute."

This was one of those times where Gohan wished he had as strong a mental link with his mother as he did his long time friend and mentor Piccolo. They both knew they couldn't let anyone know of their problems at home, but they needed to say something.

"Umm, well, you see-"

"We've been matchmaking."

"WHAT!" Gohan slammed on his desk.

"Excuse me? Come again? Pardon?"

"We were matchmaking for my son here. Attempting to find him someone suitable to be his princess one day." Chi Chi glanced over to her son who was frozen in his seat.

"Ma-matchmaking? Oh dear, isn't he a bit young for that?"

_'Oh my, I should have thought of something better to say. Well, I have to play this one through I guess. Make it believable.'_

"Well, yes. He is young, but he's very mature for his age. And of course I don't expect him to get married right away. This was just for him to get to know a few young ladies his age that he might be compatible with. So you see, it's nothing more than him trying to get to know some girls his age a bit better. And hopefully make a connection with some of them."

Chi Chi wasn't the best liar, but she was pretty sure that this was going to work. It was plausible for someone in Gohan's situation, so hopefully it worked. She looked over at the teachers as she watched each of them go through a number of different faces and emotions as they processed the information that was just given to them, hoping they believed her.

"Well, how has it gone so far?"

"Huh?"

"How has looking for a princess gone?"

"Oh, it's fine. No one yet, but we'll find someone eventually." She really needed to get out of here before they started getting more into this lie and asking more questions. "Well, unless there's anything else, we really should be going now. It's quite a long ride home."

Mrs. H., Mr. Marx and Mr. Harrison each looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, none had anything else to add. "It doesn't seem so. You're dismissed. Have a nice flight home." Chi Chi paused at the mention of flying, wondering if Gohan had let anything out about how he usually traveled. He shook his head and she let out a silent sigh.

"Thank you for all your help. It was nice meeting you all. And thank you for understanding our situation. But don't worry. I'll make sure that Gohan catches up in his studies right away. You can be sure of that." Gohan waited until they were out of the class and far away enough from the classroom to speak his mind.

"Now calm down Gohan. It's nothing to worry about. They're your teachers, they wouldn't go out and tell the world about something so private."

"Yea, that's what you think. This city is crazy."

"Whatever Gohan. But tell me, what's with that other teacher of yours, that big one?"

"The gym coach?"

"Yes, that one."

"Did you happen to get a good look at him?"

"Yes, so what?"

"Do you realize who he looks like!" Almost screaming, he tried to hold back his anger. He absolutely hated being in his class.

"You'll have to get over it and deal with it. Just remember that he's not that brute and he can't harm you in any way even if he wanted to. No one could." She had a point, and he knew it.

"Yea, well. Still, that's not the point." Gohan snarled.

"You're just going to have to deal with it." She opened up the door and walked out into the sunlit afternoon weather. A refreshing breeze passed by that she had to enjoy. She closed her eyes, spread her arms and took in a long and cool breath.

"Hold on tight." Gohan picked his mother up bridal style and jumped into the sky leaving behind a bright white trail.

* * *

It was late at night and the young and hopeful space adventurer threw herself onto her bed after a nice, long and refreshing shower. The day had proven to be longer than she had hoped, especially on a Monday. But it couldn't be helped. When the call came, she had to answer it.

But who would have guessed that an ice cream shop robbery was going to be the least of her problems? How was anyone to know that the true danger of the day was going to be a runaway bus? Videl just about had the scare of her life when she was crossing the street on a red light where she had the sign to walk. She was just about halfway across the walkway when her phone begun to ring. She figured she had the one point two seconds it would take to grab her phone from her pocket. But the bus that was barreling down at over 80 miles per hour was going to prove her otherwise.

She brushed through her hair as the memory caused her body to tremble. It wasn't until that she remembered her phone. She never did take it out at that time. Hell, the only thing she could remember doing at that time was scream for her life and close her eyes. But she needed to tell someone the rest of the story, someone she could trust. she took out her phone and clicked speed dial 2. It rung three times before the person on the other side picked up.

"Erasa? Hey it's Videl."

**"Oh my God Videl is everything alright? You never answered my call or any of my texts earlier."**

"I'm fine Erasa, don't worry. But there's something I need to tell you."

**"And what would that be?"**

"I saw him. He saved me again."

**"Huh? What are you talking about? Saw who? Who saved you."**

"My guardian angel."

* * *

A/N: I took out a large chunk of what would have explained what exactly happened during Gohan's absence, but that's for another chapter. I'll keep you waiting and wanting till then :D

Been busy. Last update here until **I come back from Israel on the 22nd of July**. Not bringing my laptop to another country, just not safe. So yea. Sorry for how long this took, and talk to ya soon.


	14. The Night

**Prince of Orange Star: The Night**

I don't own a damned thing besides the Original Characters created specifically for this Fan Fiction.

* * *

Just like everyday for the past 2 weeks or so, his school day started off on the same awkward beat. Like every other morning, someway, somehow, his locker was filled to the brim with little white and red notes. Some were in the shapes of hearts, some were just simple square notes, and some even came with a bit of bribery. He could only shake his head and slap himself a couple of times to make him realize that this was his reality for a good time to come. If only his mom could have come up with a better lie than that. How about being sick or something? That would have been believable right? But no, he's been looking for his equal other half for a whole month while he was out of school. How much farther from the truth could she have gotten?

He would never speak of these letters outside of school grounds though. If any of this was to reach home then he would be hearing hell until he went deaf from his mother about possible matches. No, instead these fake love letters and proposals met the end of their journeys when they hit the bottom of the trash can moments after his locker door would open. But for a normal day, well for the past couple of weeks, that would only be the beginning of the storm.

Until the day came that he would officially be tied down, first period Math would be the beginning of the usual longer than should be day. It had to come, but with it came the passing of notes from every which part of class that had a single minded girl in it. Girls knew who he was, what he had, but they didn't really know him. He didn't like all the attention given to him by the rumor.

First period went as it has for the past couple of weeks. Gohan would sit down, his desk would already be toppling with letters. He'd make them into paper airplanes or just doodle on them until he had the chance to throw them away. Erasa would make a crude comment about taking up one of those lucky girls on their offer. Sharpner would talk about how stupid Gohan was being. He would jump at the opportunity for most of the girls in the school. Just about every guy in the young Saiyan's classes now envied him to a certain extent. And then there was Videl, she was different from all of the other girls. Not once had she mentioned anything about the whole matchmaking business. Not once had she tried to bribe him, or send him one of those cheesy letters, she just sat back and watched everything unfold. He liked that.

Thankfully, but also unfortunately, 2nd period would come. It was good because everyone in that class knew that there was no leeway in getting away with anything, so he was free from the torture. But then again, it was 2nd period with Mr. Marx, History. And this guy was just about the creepiest, but most serious of his 4 teachers. Not a single student ever spoke out of turn, and that was nice, at first. It always made trying make conversation a bit awkward, especially when you have a future hopeful actor who gets into character really well, sitting right next to you. It was always him who tried to make some noise in the class, he tried to keep the place lively. A couple people would let out a short chuckle here and there, but more often then not Jesse would have to quiet him down. It was still hard for Gohan to imagine that those two, two polar opposites were best friends.

It was true and as it was, it was just another normal day in History. Go through the daily paper, class discussion and then a lecture about the section of the book that was to be covered. But when all was done with his part of the job, as of late he wouldn't just sit back in his chair and observe. No, for some reason he felt the need to walk around the room and watch his students work. Every now and then he stopped at a student's seat and just stood, peering over the unfortunate soul's work.

The unfortunate soul at this moment, was poor old Gohan. His eyes never left his book as he felt the dark presence looming over him. That weird feeling that shadowed over his home for that horrible month. It was similar, but there was a small difference. He couldn't quite make it out, but there was something off about Mr. Marx at this moment. He could feel it in his ki, it was fluctuating up and down. The exact emotions weren't clear, but bits of fear were evident. But what was there for him to fear? As sly as he was, his shaking arm coming down towards the boy's desk wasn't doing very well for his sharp appearance.

"Something bothering you Mr. Son?" He lifted his arm from the desk leaving a small white note behind. Gohan looked to his right where the paper lied and couldn't help but wonder.

_'What the hell? A note from him? Where is this coming from? Surely it's not like the love notes I've been getting from every girl. I'll open it later.'_ Pushing the thought to the back of his mind, he took the paper and shoved it into his pocket.

"Umm, no sir. Nothing wrong here. Just reading." Gohan hesitantly responded.

"Huh, I see. Well then, keep up the work." Marx strolled away and back down to his desk where he stayed for the rest of the class. The Prince was finally able to take a breathe of fresh air and relax. No longer were the hawk's eyes all on him. He was relaxed for the time being, but there was that suspicious note. It would have to wait until the end of class, which was thankfully just moments away.

When class was finally let out, Gohan kept close to the outside of the class's wall. Slowly he slid his hand inside his pocket and grabbed the piece of paper in between his fingers. Another deep breathe as he unfolded and scanned the note.

_'He WILL be back. He will be back? God I hope he's not talking about that-'_

"Yo Gohan!" He jumped, startled as Skye came back from his locker looking for him. He quickly shoved the paper back down his pocket.

"Um, uh hey Skye. What's up?"

"What's up? We're going to be late for Gym. And hey, was that that weird note Marx gave you?"

_'Crap, he saw it? Try and play it off Gohan.'_

"N-note? What note?"

_'Buy it buy it buy it.'_

"Seriously?" Skye shook his head in disbelief. "Whatever man. You don't wanna share it's none of my business. See ya at the lockers." Gohan leaned back into the wall until he was slumping against it until he fell to the seat of his pants.

_'Great. One more thing to worry about on top of the mountain of things that's got me on edge lately. What the hell? Seriously. Just, what the hell?'_ The rightful heir to the throne of the Ox Kingdom had much pondering to do, but this was not the right moment to start. He still had a few more classes before he was given that right.

* * *

"So, you're not going to say what was on that note Marx gave you?" Gohan couldn't believe Skye was still on about that.

"Leave him alone already. If he hasn't told you about it by now, then what makes you think asking for the millionth time is going to change that?"

"Whatever Jesse, I'm just curious is all. I mean seriously. The creepy Mr. Marx hands a mysterious note to probably the most watched kid in the class? Come on, there's something strange in all of this."

Damn Skye was smarter than he put off, Gohan would have to look out for that later on. Whatever the case, he was glad that Jesse was there to step in, because he was still in what he would consider a hostile environment.

It was two weeks ago, on the Tuesday he came back from his absence, to be exact, that Gohan approached the Coach that had been causing him problems. Neither were too excited about the meeting, but it had to be done, then again, neither wanted anyone else to see it, so it waited until there was no one around after class in the locker room.

~!~

_Gohan had been feeling the pressure of doing this all day, but he wanted to get it to over with so he mustered up what little courage was needed and walked into the usually locked door and stopped when he was just feet away from the seemingly busy coach._

_"Ahem" He coughed to hopefully get Rush's attention. The coach looked up from his clipboard up to the boy looked really uncomfortable from where he stood._

_"What do you want?" His eyes alone turning to face the young Saiyan._

_"I want to settle this. I'm tired of this I hate you, you hate me for no reason sort of scrap we have going. I don't know why you seem to pick on me more than others. But I myself have what you may think is a stupid reason for having a dislike for you, but to me it's reasonable. So why?"_

_"Why what?" Was this guy just trying to aggravate Gohan? Was that how he got his kicks?_

_"Why do you hate me?" Gohan gritted through his teeth._

_"I don't hate you. You're just a lousy punk, what's to hate?"_

_"Ok, then why do you seem to hate me, or at least show disdain towards me?"_

_"I don't hate you, in a way I sort of envy you, if that's what you wanted to know."_

_"Envy? Me? Why would anyone possi-"_

_"Are you stupid kid?" Gohan paused, surprised at how strong the older male's words were. "Why wouldn't anyone who knows you not envy you? You have everything a 15 year old punk could ever want. What don't you have?" Furious, he slammed on his desk with both hands and glared deeply at the dark haired Prince who stood before him. Gohan could only turn his head, if only he knew how he was._

_"You know nothing about me. Everything? You think I have everything? You must be insane. You think me being a prince means that I have everything? HA! You don't know anything. My life is constantly run by authority and rules. You think I have it better than most? Yea right. If anyone you've seen walk down the halls of this school had seen half of the horrors I've witnessed, then maybe, MAYBE, I'd be ok with you judging me like this." Gohan took a breathe after letting all that anger out. He was practically hovering over Coach Rush by this point. He turned his back to the bald brute._

_"Do you know why I don't like you?" He heard a low gruff from Rush. "You remind me of someone from my youth. Yea, you look exactly like him, and you carry yourself just like him too. You think you're so high and mighty that you can boss others around. But then there's this significant other who's smaller than you, and he or she has this power over you that you can't overcome."_

_The coach couldn't fight back, what the teenager was saying was true in their own right. Gohan was talking about something completely different, but he didn't know that. The Principal did have authority over him, and he sometimes didn't like some of the decisions made by her. So he stayed quiet and let the boy finish._

_"But that isn't what bothers me about you. It's that you look exactly like him and you pretty much hate me just because. You look like someone who tried to kill me when I was 5 years old. God Vegeta would kill me right now if he was hearing this now. But can you understand now? Can you understand why every time you look at me like you hate me that shivers run down my back? Why my body tenses up and I get moody?"_

_"You said that you envy me right? Well I envy you and everyone else in this school who hasn't had to witness everything I've had to, just to survive, just to stay alive. My life would be so different if I was just like every normal kid out there. Yes I might be the Prince of the Ox Kingdom and I stand next in line to take the throne. But who's to say that I planned this out? Heh, yea right. If I planned out my life, things would be so much different, probably better. But it doesn't matter, what's done is done right? Can't change the past. I just wanna forget it sometimes."_

_All this information, everything he was hearing. Coach couldn't believe it. And through it all, he just wanted to know one thing._

_"So what happened to that guy who tried to kill you? You're obviously still alive, so there's nothing to fear right? He failed."_

_"Nappa? Oh, he's dead. Disintegrated, nothing but a memory. But just the memory of his disgust when looked at me, when he tried to kill me, that's a nightmare enough when I see you look at me how you do. You treat me like trash, just like he tried to."_

_Yes, the Rush had an unorthodox way of dealing with his students, but more so with Gohan, and he noticed that. No one but them seemed to though, the others just figured it was because he was the new kid and thought nothing of it. They all told themselves that it was something that would pass eventually. Maybe it would, maybe it wouldn't. Personally though, Rush couldn't care less._

_"So what? You think I'm going to kill you?"_

_"You? Kill me? I wouldn't count on it. But it would be in both of our best interests if you at least treated me like a regular student instead of like a piece of trash. You remember how easily I beat that one kid, you know, that one who brags a lot. He's Sharpner's friend I think."_

_"Buck."_

_"Sure, whatever his name is. You remember then?"_

_"Yea, so what?"_

_"Just saying. You might want to stay on my good side." That last statement froze the brute in his seat. He remembered not being able to even see what happened, but his prized fighter ended up breathless. That much was evident. He wanted to say something to the boy. Maybe something that would ensure that never happened to him. But before he could the boy was gone. What was left was a note._

_"This never happened? So let's start over?" He read the note in his head and shared a laugh with himself. "Hmm, weird kid."_

~!~

"Gohan. Hey Gohan? Go-han?"

***DOINK***

"Huh?" He turned, looking all around as he rubbed the back of his head. What just hit him?

"Hey Gohan you alright there? You don't seem to be all here today." Stopping in his turning his eyes met up with a pair of light blue clouds.

"Oh, it's nothing Erasa. Just thinking is all. You know, all this matchmaking crap is just, ugh. Yea, you get it right?"

"Yea sure, I get it. Every girl throwing themselves at you from every which way. Oh yea, I totally know what you're going through. Sarcasm obviously fronting her words, he could tell, but it was supposed to be funny.

"You really don't know how good you got it, do you?"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Gohan asked the male blond in their little group.

"You don't think that every guy in this school would love to be in your situation? You've got every girl in the school-"

"Besides me." Videl chimed in through chewing her food.

"Right, besides Videl, you've got every girl in the school literally throwing themselves at you. You're living every teenage guy's dream."

If it was anyone but Sharpner telling him this, the same guy who in the short time they've known each other attempted to fight Gohan, then he might have believed him. But then again, Sharpner did live a normal life for a guy his age, he might have been right.

_'Does everyone really wish for this? It's kind of annoying.'_ Gohan looked to his left, Jesse nodded. To his right, Skye was in a world all his own. Useless as usual. He sighed.

"Well it's not my dream. I-"

"Want to travel through time and space?" Once again, Videl with her two cents. Gohan pursed his lips and crossed his arms. Just another oddity about him let loose.

"Time travel? Seriously? Dude, you gotta be realistic, chase something that's actually possible." Sharpner complained while he shook his head

"Yea, like what? Stop world hunger? Achieve world peace? Yea right. I think it's possible." He inwardly chuckled. i'I know it's possible. I've witnessed it.'/i

"Haha, right. Time travel. Wouldn't that be nice?" Looking up towards the sky one after another, they each thought about what travelling through time might actually be like.

_'To meet Muhammed Ali in his prime. That'd be crazy.'_

_'Marilyn Monroe. Queen of fashion. If only.'_

_'Who's on first. What's on second. I don't know's on third. Haha. The king's of improv. If only.'_

_'Da Vinci. Hmm, wonder what he was like?'_

_'If I could see her again.'_

_'I'll definitely see him again.'_

An awkward silence passed over the group as they looked each other over, wondering what everyone else was thinking about the subject.

*PAT*

"Hey, so forget about all this. Let's talk about the here and now. It's been a while since we've all been out together."

"We haven't." Videl interrupted Erasa, once again."

"Right, Vi-del. And I think some of us here could use a good 'ol stress reliever. So how about after school, we all head out to the mall? Come on, it'll be fun." She looked specifically over to Gohan, and then to Videl. One more tense then the other, but the latter had a pretty hectic life for a normal person's standards.

Everyone agreed. They'd meet in the front of the school fifteen minutes after the bell. So when the time finally did come, they were all waiting on one person, someone they never actually saw walk through the front door since his first day leaving the school. They all wondered where he was and figured he just ditched them and went home. Skye and Jesse were only going to go if Gohan came, they weren't so close with the other three as Gohan seemed to be. So they went their own ways.

Erasa, Sharpner and Videl were just about out the door when he finally came running and screaming.

"Hey guys! Wait up! I'm coming!"

"It's about time Gohan. We were just about to go without you."

"Yea, you took too long. So Skye and Jesse already took off. So it's just the four of us." Said Sharpner. The 4 proceeded to walk out the front before one stopped.

"Hey, Gohan? You alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yea, just, I kinda like my privacy." Shyly stepping back and towards the other exit he admitted, still not having recovered from his previous encounter with the paparazzi apparently.

"Ugh, you're such a woos. Get over here. We're going." Rushing over to him and grabbing him by the arm, Videl felt a sort of electrical shock run up to her shoulder.

_'W-what the hell was that?'_ They both thought as she continued to pull him through.

"C-come on you wimp. A few flashes here and there are nothing. Just stand tall and they've got nothing against you to use in their stupid papers."

Flashes came left and right and all he could do was think about how horrible it all was while in front of him Videl just stood tall with her head up, not a care in the world. Erasa and Sharpner followed suit as if it was an everyday thing. But from behind he could hear the screams and shouts of those beggars asking for a pose.

"Come on boy, just one shot."

"Come on prince, just one picture."

"Oh hey look over there! Is he friends with the Champ's daughter!"

"Hey Mr. Prince! How about a shot of you with Ms. Satan?

"One picture, come one boy!"

The group ahead of him noticed him slowing up and looked back. They stopped to wait up for him, but he in turn stopped as well, but he kept his body moving, from side to side, back and forth as he was basically circled around by cameras.

"Agh, that moron! GOHAN! Just jump over them." Screamed Videl. This was beginning to seem like a more hostile situation than it had to be. When he didn't respond she just clenched her fists. "Drama queen."

"Maybe so, but look." Erasa pointed towards the circle that was beginning to disband as smoke began to slowly rise. Soon enough Gohan walked through the middle with a smile on his face, walking tall.

"Dude, what the hell just happened?" Gohan just continued smiling as he caught up with his friends. "Whatever. So what took you so long getting out of school any ways."

Oh, that? It was nothing. Just cleaning out my locker from all those proposals." What it really was he would never reveal to anyone close to him. It would just put them in danger.

~!~

_"I had a feeling you would come. So whatever questions you have, I'll try and answer them to the best of my ability. Please, do take a seat." The teenage Saiyan complied, eyes sharp and never leaving the man sitting at his desk with that always peculiar smile plastered on his well aged face._

_"Do you know who he is?"_

_"Of course I do." Gohan noticed the slight hesitation in his voice._

_"Who is he and who does he work for? How are you involved?" The dark haired prince demanded._

_"Woa woa. One at time your highness."_

_'Your highness? Hmph, that's new. Something's off.'_

_"His name is Sage. He works for himself. And me? Well, let's just say I had the opportunity to know him as a little boy growing up."_

_"Sage aye? Well if he doesn't work for anyone, then why has he done what he has to my home! Answer me that!" Anger rising, tension thickening, he clenched his fists under the desk and drew his own blood._

_"Who knows why does he does what he does? He's been a mystery to me since the day I met him, but some how he's always there at the most inopportune of times, isn't he?"_

_Gohan turned his head and grit his teeth at the fact. For one day everything was nice and quiet, the next, he was on the hunt for a month for someone he had never seen._

_"But why? Why me? Why my home? What's so wrong about the Ox Kingdom?"_

_Marx rolled his eyes at having to answer the same question over and over. This kid really was bothering him. "Is there anything else you would like to know or may I leave? I believe he answered your question already, he usually does when they are survivors."_

_"Grr. Fine, but why today? Why did you decide to come out with this today? Is he coming back any time soon? Please, tell me, I have to know. I can't let anyone else get hurt." Gohan would always feel at fault for those he couldn't help when he should have been able to. But when this Sage character was rampaging around, he had no way of knowing, it was like his presence was always masked, or better yet, non existent._

_"If I knew the answers to those questions, why then, I wouldn't be here answering your questions, now would I? Go on now, I've told you all I know. I will see you in class tomorrow." Marx waved Gohan off and went back to his computer to finish off his day's work. Gohan stood up and walked to the door. But before opening it, he had one more thing to say._

_"Just know, that if there is something you know that you haven't told me and it ends up being used against me and my family, I will come for you when I'm done with him._

~!~

"Gohan? Hello? I'm asking you if this one is fine?" He shook his head and came back to reality. Looking around he found himself in a large blue room with a ton of different type of cellular devices.

"Huh? Yea I guess so. Is it good?" Not that he cared, but he didn't feel like being ripped off at the moment, just wasn't on his list of things to do.

"Are you kidding? This model is brand spanking new, it's the best on the market. You want it right?"

"Sure, I need it don't I?" Somewhere along the walk to the mall a conversation about talking to each other outside of school came up. Erasa asked for Gohan's number, problem was, he didn't have one.

"Of course you need it! How else are we supposed to talk?" Now come on, where's your card?"

"Huh? My what?"

"Credit Card. Ya gotta pay for a phone with money, duh."

"Oh, right." Reaching into his pocket he searched for that Unlimited Black Card that Bulma gave him after they went clothes shopping. She dug it pretty deep into his brain that he should always have it on him when he was out, and that included being at school.

Erasa went along and paid for his phone and did all the paperwork and then plugged her own phone number into his contacts. Ya know, and Videl's and Sharpner's just in case. She handed him the phone which was thin and black. It had a plexiglass touch screen to go along with it's built in music player. This phone had it all. After Erasa told him how to use it, apparently he had never used a cellular device before, he just stared at it.

_'Z Twenty Six eh? Looks cool. I guess I can use this to help me organize better, she said it has something like that on here right? She said it was the best out. Hey, I wonder what my own number is?'_

"Hey Erasa, how do I find out my own number? Ya know, in case I forget it." She quickly snatched the phone and held it out, showing him how to navigate around the applications to get where he needed.

"Here, just follow to General, then About, and it should be right there."

"Ah, thanks Erasa."

"No problem Gohan. I still can't believe you've never had a cell phone before. It's like the life of a kid in the palm of their hands."

Life in the palm of your hands. It wrung through his ears, he was tempted to just show his friends what life energy actually looked like. Slowly he opened the palm of his hands and felt a warmth surround it, but he knew he couldn't. He didn't know them well enough to trust them like that, not yet. The warmth died and his cold hands gripped the side of his jeans.

"Yea, well ya see, where I live, everyone pretty much communicates by walking over to and talking to each other. That or we have others send a message. It's not too bad." He explained.

"Yea, well what happens when the person you want to talk to lives far away and you can't just walk over? Like The Briefs?"

Like hell he was going to say something stupid like flying over there and talking, that alone would bring up another question and a half.

"I uh, I guess you're right."

_'I could just fly to anywhere in the world before anyone could notice I was gone. There's always that option. But ya know, I guess a phone call couldn't hurt.'_

"Hah, ya darn right I'm right. Now come on, I don't think those two like waiting any more than the rest of us. So let's go."

The four teens proceeded to walk around the mall doing all sorts of nothings that they'll speak of later just to waste time. And that it did, before they knew it the sun had fallen on this day and evening had come. Gohan had even managed to make his first phone call from his brand new cell phone. It was to home so he could tell his mom why he was out so late. He didn't want to imagine the trouble he would be in if he stayed out late with no one knowing why or where he was.

It was sadly coming down to the end of this sort of good day. It didn't start out as well as he would have liked, it was looking to become one of those 'gotta be on my toes at all times' sort of days, but thank Erasa for coming up with a genius stress reliever.

So there they stood, just outside the entrance and exit to the grand mall of Satan City, ready to go their separate ways.

"Well, guess we'll see you guys later. Erasa and I live pretty close to each other, so I'll walk her home. That means you got Videl, got it rich boy? That means don't screw up." Sharpner laid down the law before saying farewell to his other friends. He wrapped his arm around Erasa's shoulder as they walked away.

"So?" She made sure to elongate her words.

"So what?"

"Aren't you going to bring me home?"

"Oh, right, yea. But, uh. One question, where do you live?"

She couldn't believe it. She really couldn't. Didn't everyone in the city know where the Satan's lived? It wasn't like he was so sheltered that he could be that ignorant, could he? Annoyed, she brought up her hand to his forehead and bent a finger back.

***FLICK***

He flinched and shook his head, he really had no idea what just happened. "D-did you just flick me?"

"Uh duh."

"But why?"

"You're a moron. Just deal with it and follow me. You're wal-, actually, you're flying me home."

Did he hear that right? Fly her home? Did she somehow know about him? He didn't slip up anywhere did he? He didn't let out any signs that he might be that Angel she spoke of at times did he? It couldn't have been that, could it? She didn't really mean fly, of course not. Did she?

"Fl-fly? What do you mean by that?"

"You're hoverboard you moron. You have it with you, don't you?"

"Oh, oh you mean that. Yea, I got it." Shaking, his hands reached for the small capsule in his back pocket. With a click and a poof of smoke his hoverboard was out and about for all to see, good thing it was dark out. "Hop on."

She stood watching for a moment, second guessing her original plans to get a chance to ride the one of a kind board. But when he reached out to her with his hand, she couldn't resist. When their skin made contact there was that same shocking feeling from before. It was warm, and comforting.

He lifted her up and made sure she was secure and safely on before he stomped his foot on the pedal. "Now hold on tightly, don't want anything happening while we're flying."

She wrapped her arms around his torso and leaned her head against his back. It felt weird for her at first, but something felt right, like a tugging feeling told her to do so. It wasn't like a normal feeling she was so used to, no, it was electric. It was alive. It felt right.

And he didn't really mind it either. It felt nice having someone else wrap their arms around him besides his family. This girl actually seemed to trust him, and that was a great feeling on it's own. He held onto this feeling as she guided him through the air to her humble abode.

She really didn't want to let go, it was like he was Romeo and she was Juliet the way he slowed up to the balcony of her room instead of leaving her off at the front door. She jumped off and walked over to the door. Slowly she opened it and looked back.

"See you, tomorrow?"

"Yea, see ya tomorrow."

* * *

A/N: So, hey, wassup. Israel was cool. Happy to be home though. I missed my bed, my dogs and my car (which happen to have an issue the day I come back *facepalm* bastard Honda Civic) Well, Ima try and work on my other fic tomorrow and I might get to work on that other seemingly lost fic that no one really reads lol. Night


	15. The Cure For The Itch

**Prince of Orange Star: Cure For The Itch**

**I owe my faithful readers an apology for being absent for some months from this story. I honestly lost the spark and any interest in it. But after looking back at what I had planned to happen, I couldn't help but get a little crazy over it and move closer to the hilarity that will ensue.**

I don't own a damned thing besides the Original Characters created specifically for this Fan Fiction.

* * *

Sleep. Yes sleep. That's all she needed after a long day of school and then an equally long day at the mall spent with friends. Sleep would freshen her up for the day ahead. A quiz in math and test later on in the day for Science. She could easily breeze through gym on any other day. But the previous night her sleep was stripped from her by a device she calls her own.

It didn't stop beeping through the night. Message after message just kept flooding her inbox and each and every single one from the same person asking about the same subject one after another. And it didn't stop even as she stepped foot into class the next day. If Erasa didn't get the answers she wanted or just wasn't satisfied with what she was given, then she would continue to pester on. And that's what she would do.

As Videl laid her head down on the desk in front of her Erasa continued with her texting so not to be found out by any of the possible eavesdroppers. The phone inside the raven's pocket vibrated for the two hundredth time in the past 12 hours, she thought about blocking Erasa for a day.

She picked the phone out of her pocket already knowing what it said in the message. The same as the past hundredth and ninety nine.

_Does she have an off button I can just push? I already lost sleep as it is, I don't need this in class as well._

Videl closed up her flip phone and placed it down in front of Erasa's desk.

"Oh come on Videl. You're not gonna tell me what happened?" Videl just shielded her eyes from Erasa's glare and found the shadows beneath her book comforting enough to rest under.

"I lost a good night of sleep thanks to a certain blond, I would think that said person would at least let me sleep in class after doing that. I think I deserve it, don't you?"

"Ugh. Fine. Don't tell me what happened last night. See if I care. Hmph."

"You do care though. You'll ask me again later. Or you'll just ask Gohan." The words must have slipped from her mouth because it was already too late by the time she covered her mouth. The idea was already in the devious blond's head.

Without a second thought her fingers rushed to open her own mobile device and began typing a recently added number. Only moments later a vibration loud enough to hear from two seats down could be heard coming from the pockets of one Son Gohan, whom didn't seem to even notice it.

The vibration stopped and still he sat at his desk with his pencil in hand jotting down whatever notes he thought he might need later on. So she tried again, with the same results.

Annoyed, she pestered Sharpner to help do her dirty work. Hearing her plan he could only stare at her blankly and mentally face palm. She really was ignorant to other peoples' privacy. But she wouldn't stop bothering him until he complied with her request, so he had to help out.

The taller of the blonds, and male, leaned over and gave a tap on Gohan's shoulder. Finally Erasa would get her answers. Or at least she thought. But Gohan kept on with his notes. So Sharpner tried again, but still nothing.

They would have to wait until he either finally noticed the constant vibrating going on in his pocket or if Erasa'a patience ran out. Which ever came first. And truth be told, when it came to a situation like the one presented, her patience ran very thin as she was eager as a shark hunting for it's dinner on an empty stomach. Romantic gossip was the best kind of gossip. Especially if it included Videl. Even more so now that she was going to be connected to a member of the Royal Ox Family.

A couple minutes would pass before Gohan finally laid his pencil to rest next to a now fully used up sheet of lined paper. Sharpner peaked over to see if he was finally done writing. When he saw that was indeed the situation he grabbed Gohan's attention and told him to take a look at his recently acquired cellular device.

Gohan grabbed the small phone from his pocket and flipped it open. His eyes opened up a little more than they should have so early in the morning at how many messages it said he had.

"Ni-nine, ninety nine messages? What's going on? Is this right? How did this happen?" Apparently Gohan's phone had a setting where the number of messages allowed to be shown was 99. But as he clicked the delete button again and again, he could clearly tell there were a couple hundred messages all from the same number, all asking the same thing.

It took him until the end of the class to finally delete every message in his phone. He couldn't believe how persistent Erasa was, he obviously underestimated her. He'd have to remember that for later. Don't ever tempt Erasa.

It was in the hallways on the way to his next class where Erasa approached him as he walking to his next class.

"Hey Gohan! Wait up a sec." She came rushing from the other the side of the hall before stopping on a dime in front of Gohan before he could pull the door to History open.

"Oh, hey Erasa. What's up?"

"Oh ya know, same 'ol same 'ol." She had him fooled for a second as he tried to get past her, before she poked her finger in his face.

"Ha! Yeah right Buster Brown. Since Videl refuses to speak up about anything that might have happened, you're going to give me the answers I want."

Sweat had begun to drip from the young Saiyan's features in unknown fear of the spunky girl in front of him.

"E-Erasa. I don't know what you're talking about." He defended.

"Yeah right! Speak now or forever hold your peace. Now tell me what I want to know. Did anything happen between you and Videl after me and Sharpner left you guys yesterday at the mall! You tell me right now Son Gohan or I swear to-"

"Woa woa woa hold on a second there. What? You think something happened between me and Videl? Like what? I brought her to her house. What do you think happened?"

"Wai, so, no-nothing? You guys did nothing after we left you two alone? Ahh! Are you kidding me!"

The scene before the dark haired teen was astounding. He couldn't comprehend how it was possible someone's attitude could change so drastically in just a matter of seconds. He truly would never fully understand women.

"Umm, it's ok Erasa. Uh, I think. What? Was something supposed to happen?"

"DUH! You idiot! Are you two so dull that you're the only one's blind to it!" She screamed, at this point a small group of students were gathering around the area trying to listen in.

"Blind to what? What are you talking about? Can you just get to the point already? I need to get inside or I'm gonna be late."

"Oh hush already. You're not gonna be late. You're two steps from the door and even if you are late, who cares? I bet you got a one hundredth in the class anyways." There was no point in him denying the facts presented. "So listen up and listen good now buddy. I'm gonna get this through your thick skull one way or another. Videl likes you and you like Videl whether you like it or not."

She had to be kidding, right? Like? As in like like? Like what two spouses share? That was what she was talking about right? If so then he definitely had to think otherwise. There was definitely no truth to that statement whatsoever. There was no way in hell that Videl liked him like that. He couldn't be sure about that but he did know that he didn't harbor those kind of feelings for her either. They were friends at best. There was no way he could be looking at anyone like that just yet. He basically just met the girl anyways. No way.

"You're kidding right?"

"What? Heck no! I'm serious! How can't you see it! The connection between you two is so obvious! Her, the daughter of the Martial Arts World Champ. You, the son the former champion, and now a Prince! It's like a perfectly written fairytale!"

"Erasa. I'm 15 years old. Stuff like that isn't even thought in my head. So please, can I go to class already?" He put on an annoyed expression to help convince Erasa of his so called feelings. It must have gotten through to her because she backed away from the door and let Gohan pass by. Much to his great senses, it was more like a fall into class instead of an entrance as he felt a push from behind.

"JERK!" Erasa screamed as she ran from the History class leaving a baffled Gohan behind. He knew that from just that he would have to explain himself to at least one other person, the very creepy Mr. Marx.

Erasa would spend the whole of her next class on the phone messaging everyone she could possibly get a hold of who could get her some answers. And seeing as she had both Jesse and Skye's numbers, Gohan wouldn't have a minute of peace in class. She would get her answers no matter what she had to go through.

And while Gohan was being tortured by the two boys in History, Videl would be pestered by Erasa herself.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell. ME!"

"I already said no."

"What's with that face? Erasa? What are you doing? Wait. Erasa, back off. You don't know what your doing. Come on Erasa stop! Ow! That hurts! quit it! Argh!"

Videl couldn't help but squirm about as Erasa went into complete ero mode and used some rope to tie Videl to a chair. It wasn't like anyone in their English would mind anyways. The teacher was hardly ever paying attention when she was even present. And today there just happened to be a substitute teacher. God only knows substitute teachers are just older baby sitters. Everyone takes advantage of them.

Like Erasa. She would take full advantage of a roped Videl.

"Hehe. Whatcha gonna do now Videl? You know the only way you're getting free of this right? It's so easy. All you have to do is tell me that there's something going on between you and Gohan. That's all." As innocent as Erasa tried to play it off, it was anything but.

"So you're saying that all I have to do is lie to you and tell you there's something going on and you'll untie me?"

"What? No! Don't lie to me! Tell me that you like Gohan and that he likes you back." Videl pursed her lips and pouted in response.

"Is this a joke? You're tying me up for this? You're such a romantic. Give it up already Erasa. I'm not interested. And from the way he acts, I don't think he even notices the gender difference."

A good point. Gohan didn't seem very into the social world. He was too serious all the time and didn't know how to have a good time. Or maybe that was just the Gohan they saw. Either way, whether he was too oblivious to notice the attraction he had towards Videl or not, Erasa was gonna make it happen.

"Joke? Oh you've got it all wrong my dear crime fighting friend. This is going to happen whether you like it or not." An eerie aura covered the room while Erasa let out a sinister laugh. It was going to be a fun class period indeed.

* * *

Gym couldn't have come any sooner for Videl after the torture she received from Erasa in the class period before. Her wrists and ankles must have had rope burn because it hurt just a little with each step. She would definitely get her back for that later.

For now she had to approach Gohan about the situation with Erasa and explain everything so he wouldn't confuse one thing for another. By the time she had changed into her gym the clothes the majority of the boys were already walking around and getting ready for warm ups. The coach wouldn't start without everyone so she had a short time to talk to the Prince.

She was in luck, he was standing alone. No one else would be able to spread any false rumors. She had this in the bag, she could do this.

Approaching him from the back she tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention, but was shocked in the process. Damn his clothes. What the hell was he rolling around in.

"Dammit Gohan." Failing to notice her presence before hearing the sound of her voice, he turned around to see Videl rubbing her fingers together.

"Oh hey Videl. What's up?"

"You shocked me. That's what!"

"Huh?" He honestly had no idea what she meant by that. He wasn't using any energy, not to his knowledge at least.

"Never mind. Anyways. I need to talk to you about something." A light shade of pink highlighted her perfect complexion from embarrassment alone. Why did she even have to do this? She turned her head back towards where Erasa was, glaring at her no less. There was that, and the ropes. It made her cringe just at the thought of being tied up again. Erasa was too forceful with things she was passionate about.

"So what it is? What do ya wanna talk about?" A reassuring smile crossed his face which made this easier on Videl. She let out a breath of air and reset herself.

"Ok Gohan. Now listen good. What I'm about to tell you might shock you, but don't act like it when you hear it, ok?"

"Umm, ok? I think."

"Ok so, about yesterday when we went to the mall..."

"Oh yeah that was fun we should do it again sometime." Gohan interrupted flashing his bright whites.

"Yeah, right. Well when we were leaving, ya know how Erasa left us alone? Just you and I?"

"Yeah. What about it? I brought you home and then left."

"See! That's what I'm trying to tell Erasa! Dumb blond won't let up. She thinks there's something going on between us."

"What? Going on? Like what?" Gohan asked. Oh the innocence.

"Ugh. You really are just a really simple person aren't you?" Videl rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Whatever, just forget about it. I'll talk to Erasa about it. She thinks we like each other or something. I dunno, she's just being annoying?"

That last bit caught Gohan by surprise just a bit. He had to think about this for a moment. Like him? Like her? What was she talking about? As friends? it had to be that, right?

"Wait Videl." He reached for her shoulder and for a brief second he too felt the pull she's been feeling since their first encounter. _Woa. That was weird. That's never happened before._

"Gohan?" Videl let out in almost a whisper. The words barely left her lips before he said something that would embarrass her for all time.

"I do like you."

* * *

A/N: Shoot me please. I'm down on my knees crying about how bad this is. But it's all I could muster. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry to everyone who was always looking forward to reading this story every week. I got caught up in my more serious fic and neglected my other two stories.

_**It wasn't until this past weekend when I revisited the plans I had for this fic and I couldn't help but laugh and spoil everyone I was talking to about it. I couldn't resist. It was hilarious! I was going crazy about how f***** up it was. No one who reads this could possibly predict what I'm going to do to poor Videl and Gohan XD I'm so sorry!**_

Also...Another reason for neglect of this story, my new **OTP** is **SoulxMaka** from **Soul Eater** XD THEY'RE SO PERFECT!** Soul Eater Fics** coming in due time *cool guy face*

Until next time...hopefully soon o_0


End file.
